Dusk: Renesmee's Ascent into Immortality
by lovemyrussetwolfman
Summary: This story takes place about seven years from where Breaking Dawn left off. it s the stoy of Renesmee's reaction to her destiny.
1. Chapter 1

_Dusk_

"Dusk is just an illusion, because the sun is either above the horizon or below it. And that means that day and night are linked in a way that few things are; there cannot be one without the other, yet they cannot exist at the same time. How would it feel, I remember wondering to be always together, yet forever apart?"

-Anonymous

Chapter 1: Easy For You To Say (Nessie's POV)

"Just try to keep an open mind. I swear you are as bad as your mother- zero fashion sense, and all the time that I have spent teaching you how to dress… are you even listening to me??" My aunt Alice grumbled as she rolled her eyes at me.

Apparently my selection for my first day of high school wasn't nearly good enough. I pulled myself in from my daydreams and let out a sigh of surrender to my most annoying yet favorite aunt.

"Ok, ok I am waving the white flag, do with me what you will, if it means we will be done here!"

"Nessie is your Aunt playing dress up again?" My mother asked in her silky voice with a look of amusement in her golden eyes. She and my father had just glided into my room to see what all of the commotion was.

"Aunt Alice is trying to make me presentable enough for school tomorrow," I sneered as sarcastically as I could. I was completely aggravated that my family was forcing me to go to a conventional high school. I am not the conventional teenager, being half human and half vampire. In a couple of weeks I will be fully grown and immortal. Most kids are worried about their driving exam and here I am sealing the deal with my immortality can you see my quandary?

I am perfectly content to continue being home schooled by my grandfather and father as I have been up until this point. In a few years when I am old enough to go away to college I might actually have a shot at fitting in.

"Honey just accept the first thing that she lays out for you and she will be content and move on to annoy someone else," my mother replied with a laugh.

To that Aunt Alice responded, "Funny Bella now that you mention it, it has been awhile since I have gone through your closet and updated things."

Although they were joking I couldn't join in. I felt the anger rise up into my throat it erupted into a snarl.

"Mom honestly why do I have to go, I already know what they will be teaching me. Grandpa Carlisle has been teaching me college level courses for years I don't see the need in my going."

My father is normally a gentle and soft spoken man, but his eyes flashed and he returned the comment with a growl, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, do not talk to your mother in that tone. You are going to high school that is final. I sat through high school for 80 years, I held 3 degrees in medicine and I still sat there. We are asking you to go for only 4 years. You are half human and, you need to have human experiences. There is more to learn in this world than can be learned from books and this family, you need to interact with peers of your age group."

"MY AGE GROUP? According to the humans I am 6 years old! Do you understand how ridiculous this is? How am I going to fit in? On top of that the weirdness factor is even greater when you take into consideration the fact that everyone in Forks believes I am your niece, and they can't know that you are my parents because it will tip them off to what a bunch of freaks we are considering you gave birth to me a month after your wedding which was 6 years ago and I am old enough for high school?! You don't understand NONE of you understand-"I only stopped my tirade because I was out of breath. My face was set in scowl; my chest heaving as my lungs filled themselves up again.

"Nessie-" my mother always the peacemaker cut in softly "We know it is awkward your father and aunts and uncles never felt as though they fit in throughout all of their years in high school as vampires, and I never felt that I fit in as a human. It is a teenage thing no body feels as though they fit in we are just asking you to be open-"

"And why should I?" I cut her off.

"Because," my father growled at first and then his velvety voice softened, "you might just find something wonderful." His eyes filled with happiness as he gazed into my mother's eyes I had no doubt that he was remembering back to their first meeting in high school during which he tried as hard as he could not to kill her. Talk about romance.

"I can't listen to this anymore", I grabbed my iPod and flew out the door before I could hear any of their responses. I didn't need to see or hear it though. I knew my mothers brow was furrowed in concern, my aunt pouting about the fact that she couldn't predict my future since I am a half breed; and my father read my mind which told him I was headed to La Push to see my Jacob…my best friend.

When I walked up to Jacob's house he met me at the door, he saw that my eyes were red. Sensing the mood I was in, he tensed up his face strained with concern as he flew onto the front porch. "What's wrong Nessie?"

"I don't want to talk about it Jacob," I snapped.

He looked bemused as he flashed me my favorite smile. "Um ok, Nessie then why are you here?" He tried to keep a straight face and I attempted to stay mad but we both started laughing.

I looked at him with a big smile "that is exactly why I am here, you always make me laugh."

He led me into the woods and we started walking. He took my hand, "Ok, seriously what's wrong?"

I went into my whole explanation of the fight with my parents and how I think it is stupid for me to have to go to high school.

"So basically you are just concerned that you won't fit in?" He asked me in a very serious tone that was not the least bit condescending.

"Yes that is it. My life is very different to say the least and I don't want to have to lie to people about it. I won't be able to bring my friends home because I feel uncomfortable with all of the lies. What will I do when they notice that I actually look like my mother? Grandpa Charlie didn't believe that I was my father's niece he saw through it right away, what will I tell people?"

Jacob gently tucked a curl of hair that was in my face behind my ear and thought before he answered. "Well, he sighed, "You do have a point but so do your parents. High school is something that you need to experience before you can really go into the world."

I got up with a start, "You know what Jacob forget it, I thought that you of all people would get it but clearly-"

"Renesmee", he cut me off I stopped turning away and looked back at him in shock He very rarely used my full name; it was reserved only for serious conversations or if I was in trouble for being too reckless in his opinion. "I love you and I want what is best for you. I know that it doesn't seem like it now but your parents love you very much as well and they are trying to broaden your horizons. It is just a few years. You might even have fun" he winked at me with his mischievous brown eyes.

I grumbled as I narrowed my eyes at him." No I won't Jacob. You won't let me get away with anything. Between you, my father reading my mind and Aunt Alice straining herself to attempt to see my future there will be no fun"

At that he laughed, "Come on lets get you home before your father comes to get you. I promise you that I will be here for you. Hey I'll tell you what I will even take you to prom."

"Wow. I commented sarcastically "In that case I better fly home so that I can get my book bag ready."

He rolled his eyes at me "You aren't going to make many friends with that kind of an attitude. You know, you will attract more flies with honey."

I snorted, "What if I don't WANT to deal with the flies?"

He smiled, "Then by all means continue with your fly swatter method. I guarantee you won't have to worry about any human friends then."

I smiled tightly, "Good."

He shook his head as he chuckled at me, "You are every bit as sarcastic and obnoxious as your mother…. but cuter." He flashed me another one of his amazing heart melting grins and for some reason I was left in a daze from it. Weird…

"Alright you win this one but I'm not giving up I will find a way out of this, and I am racing you home by the way."

With that I took off to take advantage of the head start that I wouldn't need (I knew he would let me win, he always does).

"You are such a cheater he yelled as he hurried to phase so that he could catch up with me. Jacob is a shape shifter part human and part wolf. Sometimes I feel that he is the only one who truly gets me we are two of a kind in a way.

My aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett were in the living room when we got back to my Grandparents house. "Ew somebody needs to let the dog out," Aunt Rosalie whined in disgust as Jacob and I entered the house.

"Hey Blondie, Jake responded, "I got a new one for you. Why did the blonde drown?" He didn't wait for her response before continuing with the punch line. "Because she hit her head on the bottom of the pool trying to see her reflection."

I rolled my eyes as my Uncle and Jacob burst into laughter. Aunt Rose's eyes squinted fiercely and my uncle stopped laughing immediately. I find it beyond hilarious that he is three times her size and yet deathly afraid of her.

"I'm not even going to waste my breath in response," she flipped her hair and faced me. "Nessie I was waiting for you I want to talk to you"

Aurrgh I groaned, "Not you too". Jacob laughed and sat down on the couch with my Uncle to watch the game.

"Come on let's go for a walk I really need to discuss something with you" she urged. I figured that I had already heard it from just about everyone today so why not get the lecture yet another time. In an act of resignation, I followed her out the door and into the brisk autumn night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Look in His Eyes

"So what is it Aunt Rose?" I asked in exasperation "I should be open to new things? I need human experiences? My parents love me and want the best for me?"

My aunt smiled at me and waited patiently as I vented. Most view her as being callous and hard to get along with. I have a special relationship with her though. She has never once been fierce towards me; she is very overprotective and nurturing towards me.

Years ago my mother told me that she felt that my aunt looks at me as though I am her baby in a way. Her human life was cut short before she could have children of her own. My Aunt Rose was my mother's ally during her tumultuous pregnancy with me. The pregnancy had been dangerous to my mother as a human, and it had basically killed her. My father knew this would happen and tried to talk my mother out of it but her and my Aunt Rose refused to hear it.

My father's view of the pregnancy changed when he was able to read my thoughts towards the end of my mother's pregnancy. My mother died shortly after I was born and my father injected her with his venom straight to her heart which changed her into a vampire and gave her new life. From my conception- aside from my mother, my aunt has always been my strongest ally.

She stopped walking and wrapped me in a hug. "I know this isn't easy for you Ness. I completely understand. I didn't like high school, I hated the façade and I wasn't thrilled with the thought of being around humans. I was very upset when your mother and father started dating because I worried about the same things that you are worrying about now; our secrets getting out and the implications that it might hold for our family. I worry about all of this for you too, but I know that you will handle it. I raised you to be tougher than this."

"Aunt Rose this is not what I want."

She decided to switch tactics, "Ok then what is it that you want?"

I sighed. That was the problem, I was so indecisive. "I don't know more time maybe. I want to be home schooled and then in a couple of years I want to go away to college so I can attempt to be normal and fit in."

She mulled it over a bit, "That all seems very reasonable, but you know your parents will never go for it." She thought for another moment, "What if you commit to one year of high school. After that I will do what I can to convince them to let you go to college early."

"Really?!" I shrieked barely able to conceal my excitement.

"Yes, really" she laughed "I cannot make any promises you know how your parents are when they want something for you but I will do my best. Try to maintain high grades it will probably help and will be more believable that you were accepted to school early."

"DEAL!" I replied enthusiastically, I knew that wouldn't be terribly hard since I had already learned all of the coursework back when my soon to be classmates were in diapers. I would be shocked to get anything lower than an A.

"Nessie, I need to talk to you about something else." My Aunt went on to tell me about her life as a human and her horrific murder at the hands of her fiancée. I have never seen my aunt upset before and as she told me this her voice broke as though she would have been crying if able, "I had my hopes and dreams and life stolen from me by that man. I was so unbelievably happy when your mother had you. I was never going to be able to have a baby and Renesmee I love you like my own. I want you to be happy, believe me you have all of eternity stretched out before you to travel the world please just give high school one year. You never know what life will bring you so it's good to take advantage of every opportunity that comes your way and believe me this is an opportunity."

I turned away quickly to wipe the tears on my cheeks I didn't want her to see how her story had affected me. I had no idea that life had been so cruel to my aunt Rosalie. No wonder she came off the way that she did, she had many reasons to be bitter at the hand she was dealt. '

"I love you too Aunt Rose thanks for always being there for me."

"I always will be" she squeezed my hand a couple of times and then said, "we should head back in" her smile changed to a grimace, "it's time to kick that dog out for the night otherwise the house will stink wretchedly."  
"Aunt Rose, Jacob is my friend leave him alone" I giggled.

"Don't remind me" she groaned. When we got back into the house Jacob and Uncle Emmett were still watching the game. My mother was in the dining room with my Grandmother Esme.

"Renesmee?" My mother called me into the room.

"Yea mom" I said impatiently.

"Your father and I are sorry that you are so upset we love you and only want for your happiness."

I sighed. "I know that mom; this is just all so much to deal with."

Grandma Esme chimed in, "Your father is really upset, he is upstairs in your grandfather's study. You should go talk to him." If it was anyone else suggesting that I have my millionth discussion for the night about a very tired subject I would have berated them but I adored my gentle grandmother and she had the amazing ability to make me feel extremely guilty even when seconds earlier I was livid.

"Alright grams, I'm going." I kissed her on the cheek and as I walked out I heard my mother's upset sigh.

"It will be alright dear, she will get used to the idea," I heard my grandmother try to reassure her.

I found my father reading in my grandfather's study. He didn't even need to look over to see that I was walking into the room.

"Feel better Nessie?" He asked.

"No, but I can see I'm not going to win this one so I'm going to let it go".

He finally looked at me. The look on his face took my breath away. He looked so sad. The last time he looked this sad was when the Volturi were threatening all of our lives and he thought he would never see me again.

"I have been thinking about this all day. Yes I want you to experience high school but do you know why I am so set on it?"

"No dad, we aren't all mind readers."

He ignored the derision in my voice, "Because I'm not ready to lose you yet. I'm not ready for you to go away to college, or get married-"

"Wait who said anything about me getting married; I don't even have a boyfriend, dad"

My father had this weird look on his face as though he wanted to tell me something but he changed the subject instead. "Well you know first its college and then marriage. Nessie I have only had you in my life for 6 out of my 100 years, I'm not ready to let you go yet."

Feeling slightly guilty, I went up to him and hugged him, putting my head on his shoulder. "Daddy, I will never be too far… and you will always be reading my mind I'm sure" I giggled.

"That reminds me, he said," I know what you are up to with your Aunt Rosalie."

"Oh great" I moaned. He looked at me for what felt like an eternity, searching for something unknown in my eyes.

"I will give it a year if you do. Then we can re-evaluate the situation."

"Really dad?! Thank you!!! I will really try!"

He smiled at my response and said. "I know that it isn't easy for you and that you feel out of place but just remember you are so special and completely unique. When you were first born I was worried for you because of the abilities that you have which make you exceptional. I was worried what it would mean to you later in life, but I know that you will be okay. You are smart, strong, beautiful, and stubborn" (he said the last part with a smile) "just like your mother. I know that you will be just fine in any situation that comes your way. Your mother and I adore you, and we are so proud of you."

I wiped a lone tear from my eye. "I love you too daddy, I will never be completely out of your life, but you can't keep me here forever, I need to get out on my own, just like mom did."

He smiled a sad smile signaling to me that I had just won with my below the belt comment. He kissed me on the forehead and went back to his book, leaving me with my remorse for having opened my big mouth.

I shuffled back down to the living room to walk Jacob out. Once we were outside he asked me again what was wrong, this time I knew that if I spoke I would cry at the horrible thing I had just said to my father, so I placed my hands on his face and let him see for himself.

"Oh." He said softly. "Nessie he will forgive you just try to remember how much he loves you. Good luck tomorrow, do you want me to follow you to keep an eye on you?"

I snorted "Yea Jacob that will be a great way for me to make new friends. Hi everyone I am not only a Cullen but this is my Werewolf Jacob."

He laughed, "Ok, I see your point, I will stop over tomorrow afternoon to see how it went." He took a step closer to me and placed my chin carefully in his large hand. He looked into my eyes and smiled, filling me with warmth and a sense of calm. "Everything will be fine, people will flock to you- you are very easy to love."

I looked at him in bewilderment. Why was he looking at me so strangely? Without another word he quickly took his hand from my face and turned away from me. I watched him run off into the forest and couldn't help but think how easy it is for him to be so positive when he isn't the one being brought before the firing squad.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Little Bribe Can Go A Long Way

I woke up groggily and as soon as I remembered that it as September 8th, the first day of school. I shuddered and pulled the covers back over my head as I rolled over. I felt my mother sit down next to me and gently pull them back. Her topaz eyes were narrowed a bit in concern.

"Renesmee, come on get up, it's going to be alright, you will see." I didn't have the energy to argue anymore, and I hated seeing my mother look so upset. I really dislike displeasing her I constantly fight feelings of guilt because I killed her. When I was born I she died during childbirth and then to make matters worse as she was dying I bit her! Because of me, my mother is what she is. I am not venomous so my bite didn't do it, but my father had to turn her into a vampire so that she would not die. All because of me. My mother has reassured me that she is thankful to me. She tells me I am her angel, she had wanted to be changed for years, but my father never would have done it if it weren't for me; I can't help feeling guilty though so I rarely give her such a hard time and now I felt remorseful for what I had put her through for the last 24 hours.

"I'm sorry mom I know I have been obnoxious, I just am worried about this. At least when dad went he had his brothers and sisters, there will be no one like me."

"I know sweetie," She said cupping my chin so that she was staring into my eyes. "Even if you weren't half vampire and unique in so many ways you would still be way more special than anyone at Forks High School. You are an amazing person, its ok to be different, you are extraordinary. What would you rather be, a cheerleader?" she asked me with a wink. At that I had to laugh out loud and roll my eyes along with my mother. My aunts tell me that I am exactly as she was when she was a human teen, a loner who does not conform.

She hugged me and rubbed my hair for a minute as my aunt Alice sprang into my room holding a pair of dark washed skinny jeans, a short sleeved white cowl neck tunic shirt with a chunky black belt and a pair of black flats.

"Here" she said breathlessly in excitement, "throw this on and then meet me in the bathroom so that I can do your hair."

My mother and I exchanged looks of boredom and mild annoyance. I decided to play along with my aunt she just loves her game of dress up, and if what my aunt Rose and my father agreed to is true, I might not be here too much longer for her to inflict this kind of pain on me; so I would let her have her fun while she still could.

My mother started to leave the room so that I could get dressed. "When you guys are done, meet me at your grandparents Nessie, your father and I have a surprise for you." I was already excited at remembering the arrangement that I had with my father and then a new excitement crept up. My birthday was in 2 days, which means that for all intensive purposes I would be considered 16 to the human world. Yet in reality I'm only 6, talk about strange; but now it would be legal for me to drive. Normal human teens have to take the driver's exam and get their license that way, my Grandpa Carlisle has friends everywhere and I already have my license (I should! I have known how to drive for the past 3 years, my father allows me to drive around our property).

I was hoping to get my birthday present a tad bit early. I allowed my aunt to get me ready I had to admit, she did a good job. My bronze curls cascaded down over my shoulders, she applied my makeup as naturally as possible (probably so my father wouldn't kill her later), and my eyes were done in taupe with specks of gold which matched the color of my chocolate brown eyes that had little gold flecks in them at times. My creamy skin was highlighted at the cheekbones with a peachy blush and that color also was applied to my lips. She had done my nails in a blood red (of course) yesterday. She looked me up and down, the satisfaction shining in her perfect face and highlighted in her eyes. She looked like a child on Christmas morning.

"Nessie you are gorgeous, you will be a heart breaker" she giggled as she threw me a cropped black leather jacket along with a matching bag.

"Yea right Aunt Alice like I would be stupid enough to bring a guy back here if one even spoke to me, so that he could meet my overprotective father the vampire and my vampire uncles one of whom looks like a football player."

Her peals of laughter rang out at my words. "You are such a goofball" she said, but she didn't argue the validity of my point. Instead she grabbed my book bag with one hand and then and my hand in her other and we were flying out of the door of my parent's cottage and soaring through the forest to the house where my grandparents and aunts and uncles lived. When we got to the house my mouth hit the ground.

"Oh you didn't!" I groaned.

My aunt Alice grinned happily and said, "Well you know I can never resist an excuse for a party! Happy first day of high school," she squealed.

"Sorry Ness" my mother mouthed to me from under my father's protective arms. She is the only one who understands my aversion to attention and parties as she is the same way. I looked into the happy and proud faces of my Grandpa Carlisle one of the town doctors, my Grandma Esme, Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper, Aunt Alice, Grandpa Charlie (my mom's dad and the chief of police at Forks) and one more face that kind of surprised me Jacob.

"Jake!" I spluttered, "Why didn't you warn me last night!"

He grinned, "Sorry Nessie, your father would have known if I told you." He glared at my dad, "and he probably would have killed me." Everyone chuckled at the truth in his words.

"I see where _your _allegiance lies" I grumbled. Jacob couldn't say out loud that my father reads his mind because we have to be careful around my Grandpa Charlie not to reveal too much of the reality of our lives. If he knew the truth the Volturi would be all over him in an instant and his only choices would be death or to change into a vampire. We work on a need to know basis with him, and are very careful around him. My father walked up to me with a glimmer in his eyes.

"Your mother and I decided to give you your birthday present early-"

"YES!" I cut him off. Everyone got another chuckle.

"It's nice to see you smile again," he said. My mother slipped a key with a red ribbon on it into my hand. My father led me into the garage where my Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper took the cover off of a car. There stood my brand new silver Audi A6 with a huge red bow on it. I squealed and ran over to it to check it out.

"Don't you think it's a bit excessive?" My Grandpa Charlie muttered to my parents, he was most likely remembering the 1953 Chevy truck he had given my mother when she returned to Forks to live with him. He was very uncomfortable with the money that my father had because he didn't understand how someone who was supposedly just starting out could be so wealthy. My family played it off as though they were old money (not a total lie) and did well with the stocks (in reality that aspect was true thanks to my Aunt Alice's visions into the future choosing the right stocks were very easy, I even had my own!)

My father is a medical student for the 3rd time, in his residency with my grandfather which is highly amusing because he already holds the necessary degrees o be a practicing physician unbeknownst to the rest of the world. After everything happened with my mother my father has his thirst controlled as well if not better than my Grandpa Carlisle so it was only natural that he would follow in his footsteps to the medical world, he adores my grandfather.

"Charlie", my father replied evenly in his velvety voice, "It made the Forbe's list as one of the safest cars of the year. That was the primary reason I selected it. Plus we know it is reliable and we won't have to worry about her breaking down," he said that last line with a smug grin remembering how just before their wedding my mother's truck had completely died.

I ignored their playful banter and slid into the buttery black leather seat and inhaled the beautiful scent that is new car. It was fully loaded, had a sunroof and it was all mine! My father's head appeared in my door, "So, Nessie, do you like it?"

"It is beautiful daddy thank you!"

"Do you think that you will be able to endure the day at school a little easier now?" He asked as the edges of his lips turned up into a smirk.

My eyes flashed briefly," So you had ulterior motives?" I asked him.

He looked at me with his head tilted to the side, "A little bribe has never hurt anyone." The look of mock innocence on his face made me giggle.

"Alright, yes daddy this makes it much better.

"Happy sweet sixteen- well early," he said with a smile as he kissed my forehead. The look of sadness had returned to his eyes. "I cannot believe how fast you have grown where is my little girl?"

"I'm still here" I whispered into his ear as I hugged him.

"Alright, alright, no crying allowed that mascara is not waterproof!" My Aunt Alice whisked my father away. My mother and everyone else came up to hug me and wish me well. Jacob pulled me aside and told me that for my Grandpa Charlie's sake he was going to drive me until he was out of view and then I could drive the rest of the way and he would run home and return at the end of the day to ride with me, just until the charade of getting my permit and license could play out over the next few weeks.

The laws of the human world annoy me; I am not necessarily human but still have to fall into their guidelines. It didn't really bother me though because I liked the idea that Jacob would go with me, so I wasn't totally alone. Plus now I would have an excuse if anyone questioned who he was. An older friend who is allowing me to drive to school with his presence.

I slid into the passenger seat and we drove off. Halfway to school he stepped out over to the passenger side and let me drive the rest of the way. My new car drove beautifully and I almost forgot where I was headed until I pulled into the parking lot. He noticed the way that I stiffened up as I parked.

"It will be fine Nessie, you will see" He reassured me.

"I don't know I just have a horrible feeling about this," I confided.

"It's just nerves you will do great; you better get going so that you are not late." He gave me a quick hug and then sauntered off down the road, I knew that as soon as no one was looking he would be off into the forest to phase and run back to La Push.

I locked my car and walked towards school feeling all of the eyes on me and hearing the random whispers, "She is a niece of the Cullen's, my older sister went to school with them like 6 years ago, the whole family is odd they think that they are too good, they keep to themselves." After that I shut the whispers out. "One year" I grumbled to myself. I set my jaw firmly in place and glided down the hall to my first class ignoring the stares and whispers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Jacob's Suicide Mission (From Jacob's POV)

As I walked up to the front door, I felt oddly nervous. If it were 6 years ago I would not have been comfortable walking up to a house owned by a vampire unless it involved me ripping them to pieces and then lighting a match; but hey things change. Edward and I have actually gotten along quite well since I stood with him and his family to protect Renesmee from the Volturi. We are on friendly terms which has made the fact that I have imprinted on Renesmee a little bit easier for them to deal with.

Yet, this knowledge did nothing to ease my nerves as I contemplated the reason for my visit. Edward met me at the door and growled, "I know why you are here Jacob and I don't like it."

"Look, you told me that once she was fully grown I could ask her-"

Bella came to the doorway at that point I paused doubtfully as I noticed that both she and Edwards's eyes were black and not the golden shade that they usually are. This in and of itself did not bode too well for me and my purpose.

"Um, maybe I will come back later…" I stammered.

An amused grin danced across the bloodsucker's face as he brazenly replied, "You mean, like after we hunt?" I hate that he can read my thoughts. He is always setting me up so that by the time I actually tell Bella something she is ready to attack me.

"Out with it Jake" Bella snapped, "I haven't got all day."

"Geez Bells you are pretty grumpy when you are thirsty." I attempted to joke with her; she glared at me so I gave up on my lame attempts at being funny to lighten her up.

"Um, well now that she is going to be of age, I wanted yours and Edward's permission to propose to Nessie on her birthday."

"WHAT?!" Bella demanded, Edward on the other hand stayed very quiet and showed no emotion, the leech knew it was coming.

Bella stormed on, "She is only a teenager Jake she's not ready for that she doesn't even think of you in that way!"

I calmly replied, "She will soon Bella don't you think that it is better for me to explain things to her first?"

Bella snorted, "All Renesmee wants is to feel normal and you are going to waltz up to her and pop a ring on her finger telling her that according to some Quileute legend she is betrothed to you, and she will fall madly in love with you?!"

I smiled my brightest most convincing smile at her, "Yep that pretty much sums up my plans."

She narrowed her eyes at me and started taking little steps towards me as she spoke, "No way Jacob she is already very upset regarding all of the confusion in her life right now."

I squared my shoulders and looked her in the eyes, "Bella, Nothing that you or Edward say is going to change the future that Renesmee and I are destined to have together. It is going to happen whether you like it or not."

She snarled at me and crouched down as though she was going to attack, I was thrown into déjà vu as I remembered the time she tried to kill me when I first told her about the imprinting. I braced myself; no matter how mad I was at her or how stupid she was being I would never defend myself against Bella no matter how close she came to killing me.

Edward surprised us all when he intervened, "Bella, my love, calm down. Jacob is just discussing things with us. We knew that this was coming."

Bella and I both looked at him in shock. She slowly stood back up and smoothed her clothes out; listening intently to what he had to say. When he could see that he had her full attention he continued.

"What about a compromise Jacob? I understand how this has worked for your tribe in the past, but you have to admit that Nessie is not your typical girl." I had to agree with the parasite there.

"Jacob I'm being extremely understanding I think that you should refrain from thinking of me in such a rude manner." _Damn mind reader_ I thought to myself. He grinned for a moment and then continued, "What if you simply talk to Renesmee explain things to her but don't throw a proposal at her at the same time. You and I both know that will not go over well. She is very similar to her mother in how she reacts to shocking news." Bella growled at him. Edward then took a step towards me until her was close enough for me to feel his breath on my face. He looked at me with chilling eyes and said, "but do understand that if you EVER pressure my daughter into anything so help me-"

"Hey," I cut him off, "calm down you know I would never do anything like that I love Renesmee and I have never wanted anything more than for her to be happy; whether it's with or without me."

Bella had finally calmed down and she looked at me seriously, "Jake I love you, I consider you a part of my family and I appreciate absolutely everything you have ever done for me and my daughter but please let her make her own choices."

I smiled at her and said, "Bells, all I am trying to do is inform Nessie of a choice that she never knew existed for her." Bella conceded and nodded her approval.

Edward had one more condition for me though, "Jacob no matter what she says or what happens she has at least one more year here in high school, unengaged and unwed. Do I make myself clear?" I shook his hand in agreement, "I agree with you I think that she needs it too. I have to go take care of a couple of things before I meet Nessie to drive home with her." I will see you later. I ran off to go phase before they could change their minds, and as I thought of Renesmee I made sure to keep my thoughts as pure as possible since I was guaranteed to have an audience.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: First Day Blues (Nessie's P.O.V)

As I walked through the door of my first class at Forks High, Biology, my stomach was in a knot. The excited conversations turned into quiet whispers that my classmates thought I couldn't hear.

"She's so pale!"

"Did you see her car?"

"Who was that guy that came to school with her and where is he?"

Those were the female whispers the male contribution was even more disturbing, "She's hot!"

"I'm going to ask her to the homecoming dance."

Mr. Banner, my teacher called me over to his desk I cringed. I was afraid of this. Why can't teachers just allow you to ease yourself into introductions in your own time? Mr. Banner cleared his throat and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Class, this is Renesmee Cullen, her grandfather and Uncle work at the hospital. I trust that you know them please give her a big Forks High welcome."

The class groaned and chanted "Hi Renesmee" with about as much enthusiasm as I was putting out myself.

My face turned beet red as Mr. Banner led me to an empty seat towards the middle of the classroom. I looked at the girl who I would be sitting with all year; she had striking green eyes and chin length brown hair that was cut into a choppy bob. She wore a black shirt and jeans and had the same bored look on her face that I had.

"Here you are Ms Cullen I am sure that Ms. Stanley will get you all settled", with that Mr. Banner walked back to his desk.

"Hi, I'm Sienna, welcome to Forks High or as I refer to it, hell" she snickered as she rolled her eyes. I liked this girl she had my sense of humor.

"Thanks", I replied, "You're the first person who has spoken to me today instead of staring and whispering."

Sienna had an amused smirk on her face and said, "Yea apparently your family's like the Kennedys of Forks." We laughed together and I wrinkled my nose.

"Hardly."

"You should have heard everyone this morning it was ridiculous, like there has never been a new person at this school."

I smiled to myself because little did she know I had most likely heard more than she did.

"So given that most think I am a freak or a snob why is it that you are speaking to me?" I asked her.

Sienna ran a hand through her hair and looked up from the sketches that she was working on. "First of all, I have a brain of my own which isn't very popular around here FYI. Second of all I am not one to get caught up in hype of any kind" she smiled at me warmly. "I just figured that you might need a break from the attack of the morons."

I grinned back at her; at least there was one cool person here.

"So" I offered sarcastically, "aren't you going to give me the third degree about my family or where I am from?"

"Nah, I'm also not big on questioning people, I find that people will tell you what they want you to know." I smiled to myself in relief at finding someone like me in this sea of shallow minds.

Mr. Banner called the class to order and that was the end our conversation.

After class, Mr. Banner pulled me aside as everyone filed out the door. He wanted to know how my Uncle Edward was doing.

"Huh? Oh, my d-" I stopped myself realizing my mistake. "I mean, yea my Uncle is great! He graduated at the top of his class from Dartmouth and is in his residency with my Grandfather at the hospital he loves medicine." I smiled as brightly as I could hoping to cover up my little mistake.

Mr. Banner smiled, looking of into the distance, "He was the smartest student that I have ever had. I knew he would be perfect for medicine, he has a mind that most teachers don't come across in a lifetime."

I held in the urge to laugh at that considering my dad had spent more years in school exercising that mind of his than Mr. Banner had been living for. "Yea, he is really smart he will be a good Doctor," I agreed.

He looked at me very seriously, "Your whole family is intelligent I will be expecting big things from you Ms. Cullen." With that he smiled at me and then walked out of the room. _Great_ I though to myself, _no pressure or anything_.

When I walked out into the hallway Sienna was there leaning against a locker sketching again. We compared schedules and discovered that we had the same math class in the afternoon, but that was the only other class we were in together, we weren't even in the same lunch.

"Well I will see you later Ness. Try not to crack under the pressure," She smirked. I laughed at her, "Yea, I will try my best, see ya'."

The rest of my morning was fairly uneventful; of course every other teacher gave me the same embarrassing introduction (which was even more annoying considering that everyone knew who I was by that point).

When the bell rang for lunch I half contemplated leaving for the day but then I remembered that my father would know and I was sure that he would be waiting in the parking lot. So, I took a deep breath and was off to the cafeteria.

Since I am half human I can eat human food but I prefer blood. I grabbed and apple and some water knowing that I was going hunting later besides food was the last thing my stomach wanted.

I sat down at an empty table ignoring all of the eyes on me as I pulled out my biology book and got started on impressing Mr. Banner with my "brilliant Cullen brain." All of a sudden I noticed a shadow looming over me. I slowly looked up and into the eyes of a god. He had beautiful brown eyes and dark hair that was tousled and adorable.

He spoke in a thick accent, "Is this seat taken?"

"Oh, um no," I offered unintelligently. He had totally caught me off guard and was gorgeous.

"My name is Nahuel, it's my first day here."

"Yea me too, I replied sucks doesn't it?"

He laughed at me and looked me in the eyes and replied," It's not so bad now." I felt the blood rushing to my face and looked down. "So what is your name he asked.

"Oh, I am Renesmee Cullen."

His eyes had a strange faraway look to them and then he said, "Wait a minute are you related to Alice Cullen?"

"Yes, I'm her niece." I responded mildly annoyed as I prepared myself to be questioned to death.

"Do you remember me?" He asked, "Well you were so young when we first met that you might not. My aunt and I are friends of your Aunt Alice."

I remembered instantaneously. He was the same as me half mortal and half vampire and he along with his Aunt had saved my life as well as the lives of my family and our friends when the Volturi came to town because of my birth.

My eyes lit up and I hugged him, "I do remember you! How are you? How is your Aunt?"

He laughed as I went on questioning him, the hypocrite that I am. "I am well and so is my Aunt. We have settled in Forks so that we can start over, we figured it was as good a place as any since we have friends here."

"Did my aunt know that you were coming?" I asked.

He cleared his throat, "Um it was kind of a last minute decision."

The bell rang before I could question him further. "Well why don't you meet me in the parking lot and you can come back to my house after school I am sure my family would love to see you."

He smiled at me, his smile was absolutely gorgeous. At the end of the day I was waiting by my car for Nahuel when Jacob came up to me.

"So how was your first day Nessie?"

I smiled at him, "I don't think that school is going to be as bad as I thought, I made a couple of friends one of them is actually going to ride home with us."

A look of relief crossed his face, "I am so glad it went well for you but I knew it would! Hey later on I need to talk to you about something really important," He smiled at me so oddly that I couldn't explain it. His whole face just softened and he had this hopeful look in his eyes.

Abruptly his face darkened, I looked up into the direction he was looking in and saw Nahuel standing there.

"Hello Renesmee", Nahuel said "I hope that I haven't kept you waiting too long". "No… its fine," I responded breathlessly his accent was amazing and the way that my name rolled off of his tongue made me melt.

"Um, I snapped myself out of it. "Jake this is my friend Nahuel, do you remember-"

"I know who he is" Jacob interrupted me, while he stared Nahuel down.

"Well let's go then" I said as I sent Jacob, the king of rudeness, death rays with my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: An Invitation

I maneuvered my car along the long and windy driveway that led to the house. Before I had even parked the car Jake made up some lame excuse about having something to take care of at home and took off. I couldn't help but notice how angry he was as he left; he was trembling. I knew he was going to phase at any moment so I was kind of glad that he took off before he lashed out. Once he had disappeared into the woods I turned to Nahuel apologetically.

"I am sorry for how rude my friend was to you, he is not usually like that. He must be having a bad day or something."

He smiled warmly at me as his brow creased with worry, "It's perfectly fine, I only hope that I did not cause any problems for you."

I reassured him that everything was fine as I parked my car in my grandparent's monstrously huge garage. When I walked into the house I heard the beautiful sound of my father playing the piano, as my mother sat with him and watched. My grandmother sat at the table going over what I assumed to be party plans for my birthday, I cringed at the thought.

. "Hi everyone, look who I found at school today."

My father stopped playing and smiled, "Hello Nahuel. How are you? He walked up to shake his hand. "What brings you to Forks?"

Nahuel received his hand warmly, "My aunt and I have come here for a fresh start, we have decided to try the vegetarian way of life and we thought that this would be the best place to start, since we knew that your coven was here."

My mother smiled warmly, remembering that he had saved us all. "Nahuel we will be more than happy to do what we can to help you both."

The door opened and my Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie glided into the room bickering over party arrangements.

"Alice she is not going to like it you know how she feels about big parties."

Aunt Alice replied in annoyance "Rose you are really killing me here. Do you realize that this is a momentous occasion on top of the fact that it has been so long since I have thrown a good party and you know how I like-"she trailed off as she saw Nahuel.

My uncles came in behind them with my grandfather who had just come home from the hospital.

"Nahuel" Carlisle smiled cordially as he embraced him, "how are you my friend?"

Nahuel explained again to everyone why he was here. My family was so happy to see him, but my father kept to himself a bit. I thought it was strange and unlike him, but I brushed it off thinking he was still upset with me for my brash words the other day.

After visiting for a bit, Nahuel stood up, "Thank you so much for your kindness I already feel very welcome here, my Aunt will be sorry that she missed this." My Aunt Alice smiled widely with an impish look in her eyes.

"Nahuel, Renesmee's birthday party is in two days, you should come and invite your aunt as well. We are considering this her sweet 16, since it is her last mortal birthday."

He looked down at me and smiled in such a private manner that I had to look away from him, "Well", he said in his beautiful accent. "That all depends on what Renesmee thinks would you like me to come?"

I felt the blood rush to my face amidst a snicker that was let out by my Uncle Emmett. My Aunt Rosalie smacked him and shut him up.

I slowly met Nahuel's eyes with my own, "Um, sure, it would be great if you want to that is." _Way to go_ I thought to myself. After my intelligent conversation at lunch he is just going to be thrilled to spend even more time with me now.

He laughed politely, "Of course I would like come." He turned to my Aunt Alice, "Well it's settled, I will see all of you then, thank you for the gracious invitation."

I couldn't stop staring at his intense brown eyes it could have been hours for all I knew that I sat there when I finally felt a hand on my shoulder.

My mother looked at me with an amused twinkle in her eye, "Why don't you give Nahuel a ride home and then we will hunt when you return."

My face flushed as I realized that I had made a fool of myself yet again, "Oh sure" I mumbled. I grabbed my car keys and led Nahuel out as he politely said goodbye to everyone.

When we stepped outside he took my hand and stopped me. He pulled me so that I was in front of him, and inches from his face. He spoke softly, "I'm sorry, did I do anything to offend you in there?"

Once again I was caught up in a trance by his fiery eyes, "Oh, no… no of course not, it's just been a long day…"

placed a hand under my chin, "In that case why don't we get going so that you can come home and get some rest. This face is far too beautiful, to not be taken care of properly."

I forgot to breath for the entire time that he was speaking and started to get dizzy. "Are you alright?" He asked in concern.

"I'm fine, must be thirsty" I offered quickly I turned around so that I could attempt to maintain what was left of my dignity. I took a deep breath and told myself, _"Ok, he is dangerously beautiful but you can do this without making a total fool of yourself, just do not look into his eyes and it will be ok."_

He opened the door for me and then slid gracefully into the passenger seat. I tried to think of something interesting to say in order to strike up a conversation so that I wouldn't smash up my new car in my distracted state.

"So, um you cut you hair?" I wanted to smack myself as soon as I had opened my mouth _there's a line that will sweep him off of his feet_, I thought to myself sarcastically.

"Yes, I figured it wouldn't hurt to try something new."

I made the mistake of looking at his face as he spoke; he smiled a beautiful smile that produced two dimples in its wake devastating me even more.

I tore my eyes away from his as an angry horn blared from a car in the opposite lane apparently I had veered to close for comfort. I gasped and swerved just in time.

"Pull over," he instructed gently.

I obeyed and closed my eyes for a minute, my breaths came out shakily as I slowly recovered from my adrenaline rush.

"Are you alright?" He asked again looking even more concerned than before.

"Yes I'm fine I must really just be tired, it's been a long day." _Well_, I thought to myself, _that wasn't a total lie_.

He smiled at me and said, "why don't you let me drive so that you can relax a bit."

I agreed and stepped out of the car once he was behind the wheel I was able to focus a little more on conversation, "What made you come here Nahuel?"

His content smile shifted into an emotionless expression. "Family issues." Was all he offered, I decided to switch tactics.

"I'm sorry that my Aunt cornered you into coming to my party she shouldn't have put you on the spot like that-" I stopped talking as he pulled into the school parking lot. He parked the car and turned to me, with an amused smile,

"Do you think I would really have agreed to come if I didn't want to? How could I not attend the sweet 16th party of the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on?"

That did it. I officially wasn't breathing normally. I didn't have a particularly brilliant response so I didn't offer one. I just stared into his eyes that suddenly burned with a deep intensity.

"Renesmee you are amazing and what's more you understand me, every fiber of my being. We are two of a kind. I most certainly want to spend more time with you, that is, if you don't mind."

I managed to squeak out my approval.

"Wonderful" he said as he continued to keep his eyes locked on mine. "I have forgotten something in school so I need to go, I can walk home from here."

He got out of the car and walked around to open my door for me. He held his hand out to me and helped me up I was grateful for his help since I didn't trust my wobbly knees just yet.

"Will I see you tomorrow then?" He asked as he still held onto my hand. I nodded as I continued to remain lost in the sea of his eyes he leaned in and brushed his lips against my cheek.

"Will you be ok to drive home?" He asked once again looking concerned.

"Yes, I will be fine," I assured him.

"Good" he murmured as he touched his hand to my cheek, "Get some rest." With that he sauntered away from me into the school, I watched him as he disappeared into the building_. _It just shouldn't be legal for a guy to be that god-like. I sighed and then got into my car thinking to myself, _"What just happened?!_" I groaned as I realized what a fool I had made of myself. He was probably just being polite with the kiss on the cheek and I was totally blowing it out of proportion, I laid my head against the steering wheel in defeat.

My thoughts were disturbed by a fist pounding on the passenger side of my car. I let out a shocked scream as I looked into two very angry eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Sticks and Stones

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, do your parents know that you are out and about going for joyrides without even a permit!?! I knew that giving a teenager such a ridiculous car on top of giving it early was a horrible mistake!" I had never seen my Grandpa Charlie so furious. "I'm sorry grandpa- "Charlie, what's the matter?" Jake had popped out of nowhere. "Well she is driving without her permit." My grandfather yelled so loudly a vein popped out of his forehead. "Charlie, I brought her to the school parking lot so that she can practice, I just had to run in and use the bathroom that is why she is parked at the moment. She was so excited to drive her car I didn't see the harm as long as I was with her. Don't yell at her it's my fault. It was completely my idea." My grandfather and I both looked at Jacob with surprised expressions; I quickly recovered mine so that I wouldn't blow our cover."Yea grandpa, I'm sorry." My grandfather's face turned from purple to red and then back to normal. "I'm sorry Nessie, I just assumed..." He smiled at me slightly embarrassed. He gave me a gruff kiss on the cheek and then looked at Jacob very seriously. "You will be driving home, correct?" "Yes sir" he replied. "Ok then, tell your mother to call me Nessie." With that he turned away and headed back to his cruiser. After he disappeared I took a deep breath and realized I was shaking. Jake noticed as well. "Are you ok?" He asked. "Why did you do that?" I asked him. "Do what" he asked innocently. "Why did you lie to a police officer for me?" He smiled warmly, "Nah, I didn't lie to a police officer it's only Charlie. If he would have known the truth he would have had a heart attack, I couldn't let that happen." I looked down suddenly ashamed and yet I didn't know why. "So you should probably let me drive you home just in case he follows us." I smiled wanly at him and stepped out of the car and over to the passenger side for the second time in under an hour. Once we had started driving I felt a little better. "Jake, why were you so rude to Nahuel and why did you storm off like that, what's wrong?" His face hardened slightly and he didn't answer. "I wasn't trying to be rude I just had to get home I had forgotten that I promised to help my dad with something."

"With what." I challenged. "Look, let's just drop it ok?" He snapped. His hands were trembling slightly and I let up I had been warned on numerous occasions by my father and mother to back off of him if he was angry. Terrible accidents can happen if you anger a werewolf and I didn't want to enrage him. "Ok, fine. I'm sorry, I whispered. His voice softened a little," It's fine I'm sorry too it's been kind of a weird a day for me, that's all. "He said, "Yea, I know how that goes" I replied. He snorted. "Out with it Jacob," I said suddenly brave due to my aggravation with him. He stopped the car and leaned over to face me," Do you really want to know?" he asked me furiously. I again noticed how angry he was but I didn't care this time. "Yes I want to know what is making you act like a total ass." I yelled right back. He looked at me sadly, "Not like this he said, shaking his head. "I can't tell you like this Nessie." Now I was thoroughly confused. He started the car back up and drove me home staying silent the rest of the way. When we reached the driveway he got out of the car still silent. "Jake please talk to me, I have always told you everything." He looked at me earnestly. "Ok, but you go first he said. "What is going on with you and that Nahuel guy?" I blushed "What kind of a question is that?" I demanded. "Do you like him Nessie?" I was shocked I had never discussed boys with Jacob before. "Um I guess, I don't know Jake I barely know him." His face fell a little. "Just be careful Nessie. You don't know him. I don't trust him one bit with you." Now I saw what the problem was. Jacob has always been very protective of me, like an older brother. He was concerned about a strange guy being around me and was just looking out for me that was all. "Jake, I can take care of myself you know, I'm a big girl now." He looked at me seriously. "Oh right you mean like how you almost hit that guy head on driving to the school or how your grandfather almost caught you in a huge lie that would have led him to some of the truths of your family? Yea you can handle this wonderfully" he muttered. "Were you following us?!" I hissed at him. "Yes I was Nessie. That's what I do, I follow you and make sure that not a single hair on your head is harmed ever, I have done it from the time you were a baby." He yelled back. "Well maybe you should stop! I snapped at him. I never asked you to take care of me Jacob, I don't need you!" He stepped back as though I had slapped him. Wordlessly he turned away and brushed past my father who had come out to see what the problem was (like he didn't already know word for word what was going through both of our minds). Jacob disappeared into the woods. I stood there in shock. We had never gotten into a fight about anything. "Are you alright?" My father asked. I was so sick of hearing that question. I just started to slump down as the tears forced their way out past the lump that was forming in my throat. My father caught me before I fell and held me as he stroked my hair "He will get over it Nessie" my father attempted to comfort me. "That's what I'm afraid of." I choked out. He had never left me like that before; I had never seen such a hurt look on his face even worse I inflicted it. Would I ever see him again, or would he get over the loss of our friendship, would I lose my Jacob?

4


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: These Little Distractions

The next morning my mother came into the room and pulled the covers down to reveal my tear stained eyes. I had barely slept every time I closed my eyes Jacob was there with that devastated look on his face. "Nessie you have circles under your eyes. You didn't sleep at all did you?"

I tearfully shook my head.

"My poor baby" she said as she embraced me. "Do you want me to talk to him?" She asked.

"No!" I answered quickly. That certainly would not help anything. "I just don't understand why he reacted this way about me liking a guy."

My mother motioned for me to move over and she lay down next to me rubbing my hair. "Jacob has always been very protective of you, he doesn't know Nahuel very well and I am sure he is worried that's all…" she trailed off leaving me with the feeling that there is more to the story.

"Why do I always feel as though everyone is keeping something from me when it comes to Jacob?" I grumbled.

"Maybe you should talk to him Nessie." My mother said quietly.

"That won't work because he clearly doesn't want to speak with me." I quickly got out of bed and got dressed for school, I didn't wait for Aunt Alice to bring me her pick of the day I think that she knew to back off this morning.

I grabbed a pair of jeans, a t shirt and a pair of sneakers. My mother stayed on my bed looking at her hands, then she looked up at me.

"You can stay home today if you would like. I know that you are very upset sweetie. You are so much like your father, you are good at putting on an act but I know how you feel on the inside. I have been there myself it is horrible and I hate that you are going through it I wish I could take the pain for you" her voice broke with emotion.

"It's fine mom, I have to go to school everyone already talks about me enough I can't give them more material. Um, I was wondering if I could possibly invite a friend to my party tomorrow night?"

My mother's worried look was replaced by a smirk, "Don't tell me it's another guy I don't think your father could handle it." I laughed.

"No I actually met a decent girl her name is Sienna. Sienna Stanley."

My mother's eyes flashed, "Does she have an older sister named Jessica?" She asked extremely interested.

"Um I don't know mom, I just met her remember?"

She looked very serious, "You need to find out, I was friends with a Jessica Stanley when I was in high school, she was a very inquisitive girl if she is anything like her sister this might be a bad idea. It will be very hard to keep our way of life a secret around someone if they are poking for information."

I grimaced at my mother, "See! THIS is why I thought high school was a terrible idea at least if I were away at school I wouldn't have to worry about bringing friends home! Sienna is not like that she point blank told me she doesn't want to know anything. She is similar to Grandpa Charlie in that way."

My mother sat for a moment thinking it over, "Ok", she said "if that is the case then this just might work out but we all have to be very careful not to reveal anything."

"No problem" I promised, "thanks mom."

She started to head out of my room.

"One more thing," I said in a quiet voice that made her look at me in concern. "I highly doubt that Jacob will be driving me to school in the morning anymore so can someone give me a ride for the next couple of days?"

She looked at me and flashed me a determined smile, "Of course honey, your father and I can drop you off." her eyes narrowed "We have an errand that we need to run after anyways."

We ran to my grandparents where my father was already waiting. The air whipping against my face helped me to clear my thoughts momentarily, which allowed me time to remember all that had happened with Nahuel yesterday prior to my blow out with Jacob. I was suddenly nervous at the thought of seeing Nahuel again; knowing that I was guaranteed to say something stupid to him. My grandmother tried to convince me to eat something since I had been too upset to hunt last night. I told her that I wasn't hungry and couldn't help but notice the look of concern that she shot over my head towards my parents.

My father smiled at her, "Don't worry Esme I will get her something on the way to school."

She gave me a peck on the cheek, "Enjoy your last day as a mortal my dear." I grimaced at the thought, why did I have to have so much going on at once?

"Because that is the way it always goes Nessie." My father said with a chuckle.

"Bye gram love you." I said emotionlessly as I walked out the door flanked by my parents with the same level of eagerness as someone being led to their own execution. My decided to take the Lamborghini, my mother's car.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Don't you think it's a little grandiose to be dropped off in this, after driving an Audi yesterday?"

My mother relating to how I felt offered to drop me off at the corner so that no one would see I smiled at her gratefully.

My father turned to face me when I was seated in the backseat, "Nessie, everything will be fine with Jacob you will see."

I tried to smile bravely and act like I didn't care but I knew he could read my thoughts as I saw the look of pain in his eyes. He hated seeing me upset, knowing that he couldn't fix it. On the way he stopped and grabbed me a muffin and some orange juice.

"Thanks, I will eat in school." I told him, they dropped me off at the corner and waited until I got onto school property before they sped off. As I walked into my first period biology class I slid into my seat next to Sienna.

"Hey, she looked up briefly from her drawing and commented, "Wow you look like hell."

"Thanks," I muttered. "Hey are you hungry Si?"

She gladly accepted my breakfast I knew I would hear it from my father later but food was the last thing on my mind I felt horrid over what I had said to Jacob. As Mr. Banner droned on I tried to figure out why I was so bothered by what happened between me and Jacob… was it the terrible things I said, or the look on his face? He was so hurt I cannot even describe it. Just reliving it was so painful. I couldn't shake this disturbing feeling that our relationship was forever altered, and nothing would be the same.

"Ms. Cullen, are you feeling alright?" Mr. Banner asked mildly annoyed.

"Oh, um, yes sorry." I stuttered looking down at my text book desperately trying to figure out where we left off. Sienna scribbled something violently as Mr. Banner turned to face the chalkboard to point to a question for me she handed me a note just in time.

"Ms. Cullen, I asked you what the term is that describes cell death that is genetically programmed." He waited for my answer. I didn't even need to look down at the answer that Sienna had provided for me.

"Apoptosis" I replied.

He beamed at my answer and went back to the lesson. _How ironic_ I thought to myself, cell death that is genetically programmed, that seemed to be the definition of my very existence the past few days. I had turned into my own worst enemy.

After class Sienna hunted me down.

"Hey something is going on with you, I am not one to ask questions but I am worried about you," she told me.

"It's nothing," I told her. "I just had a disagreement with a really close friend." "I'm sorry" she said, "if you want to talk about it let me know." I loved the fact that she didn't press me for information like everyone else did; I almost craved her company for this reason alone.

"Thanks for bailing me out in there", I said to her.

"No problem I couldn't let Banner down he's expecting you to win the next Nobel prize," she smirked. I laughed- it felt so good to laugh.

"Hey what are you doing later?" I asked her I figured that maybe some time away from everything would be good for me and she seemed to be the right kind of company.

"Um, sitting on the couch bored mindlessly flipping through channels of horrible TV shows. Do you want to join me?"

I smiled for the first time all day, "Sounds great."

"Man are you a glutton for punishment," she teased.

"You have no idea," I muttered bitterly between my teeth.

She agreed to meet me in the parking lot and headed to her next class.

Throughout the rest of the morning my mind gradually wandered to Nahuel, I brightened up a bit at the prospect of seeing him, yet Jacob continued to gnaw away at me. I didn't understand my emotions towards him I had never felt like this before. I contemplated leaving school and going to La Push but I knew that my father would find out and probably meet me there, and it wouldn't be pretty.

Finally, the bell rang signifying the start of lunch. I grabbed my bag and walked into the cafeteria, I looked up just in time to see something that made my mouth drop open.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Father Knows Best (Edward's P.O.V.)

"Bella do you really think that we should interfere?" I certainly wanted to intercede but I had my doubts as to what my daughter would think of our little road trip to La Push.

"Edward, we are going. I am not going to watch Renesmee in pain any longer." Bella sounded determined as she stared straight ahead.

"I thought that you didn't want them together and that you wanted her to have options." I reminded the love of my life as gently as I could.

She snarled sarcastically, "Well it seems like options are doing her a lot of good right now. Do you remember when you left me?"

I cringed at the memory, in a pained voice I said, "Bella I did what I thought was in your best interest."

"I know that", she reassured placing her hand over mine "but that still didn't stop the pain that I felt in your absence. Jacob is doing the same thing to Nessie and I can't bear to watch. Nahuel is new to her and I am not sure what will come of their relationship but she has known Jacob her whole life. I cannot bear to imagine the pain she is feeling in his absence," She whispered as she briefly closed her eyes. She looked at me seriously, "Edward that day that I jumped off the cliff I was prepared to welcome death with open arms I was just happy to hear your voice and be rid of the pain." I cringed again at the memory of what I had thought was Bella's death. It was unbearable to revisit. "I do not want this for our daughter I do not want her in pain. I think it is time for Jacob to tell her the truth and let her work it out." Bella took her hand off of mine and ran her hand through her radiant hair as she looked out the window.

I sighed, "I agree with you. I am not thrilled about that mongrel being with her but in all honesty I don't know anything about Nahuel. I feel better at least knowing where Jacob lives." We pulled into the dirt driveway of Jacob Black's house. I always felt odd setting foot on the reservation, although the treaty is no longer in place and we are at peace with the Quileute people I still enter this land with a sense of trepidation, I suppose it is due to decades of bad blood that existed before my wife and daughter managed to unite us all.

Bella got out first and was knocking on the door, I sighed in resignation at what we were about to do. Billy let us in he was friendly but I couldn't help but notice him eyeing me with a little suspicion.

"Hi Billy where is Jacob?" Bella asked as she walked in the door.

"He's in his room; he hasn't stepped out all night or even this morning. Did he have a fight with Nessie?" He asked in concern.

"That's why we are here." I told him. Billy raised an eyebrow as we walked past him.

"Don't worry Billy, we come in peace" she said with a wink. The old man smiled fondly at her. Bella has always had a way with people and now in her vampire form she is even more radiant and powerful. She knocked on his door and then slowly opened it. Jacob lay on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Jake?" Bella asked timidly.

"Go away Bella."

"Jake we want to talk to you its Nessie…"

He looked up, "is she ok? Damn! I can't even keep myself from caring isn't it bad enough I went through this with you? I can't lose her to a bloodsu-" he stopped himself and looked at me.

"It's quite alright Jacob. I know you're upset I'll let you take a shot this one time."

Jake smiled a tiny bit. "I can't live through this again I barely made it through the first time Bells." He said quietly as he looked down.

"I think that you need to tell her what is going on Jake", Bella said "tell her about the imprinting."

He shook his head and I stood over him.

I let out a sigh _here goes nothing, _"I think that Bella is right. It is time that you told her the truth." Jacob and Bella looked at me in surprise. "I hate to say it but I don't trust Nahuel. I don't know him, when he is around me he controls his thoughts perfectly. He never so much as thinks anything of Renesmee. I find it very odd. Not that I enjoy your thoughts dog, but at least you are an open book and you have known my daughter her entire life."

Jacob looked at me in shock, "You are actually batting for me leech?" He asked mildly pleased.

"Don't get too comfortable with the idea," I growled as I moved towards him with clenched fists. "I also want to tell you that my daughter has been in horrible pain for the past day over you. She hasn't slept or eaten. She is heartbroken because she thinks that she hurt you so badly that you will never talk to her again. You need to make this right Jacob. At the very least explain it to her, she doesn't understand. She thinks you are being overprotective and ridiculous. If she knew it was because you lo-" I couldn't finish as I didn't like the taste of the words in my mouth.

He looked down miserably "It's no use I saw how she looks at him. I am not mysterious and exciting like Nahuel is. She has never once looked at me the way that she looks at him. There is no competition."

"First off, Bella countered, "As gross as it is for me to admit I have seen how Renesmee looks at you. She loves you, and respects you. Most importantly she trusts you. She doesn't look at you like that because you have no secrets from her. That builds a more meaningful relationship than anything else."

"Really? He asked her with a sad pitch to his voice, "then why don't you explain the decision you made yourself Bella. It's the same thing it is happening all over again."

Bella let out a gasp as though she had been punched. I moved to her protectively.

"No", she mumbled "he is right". Then she looked at Jake with a renewed confidence, "I am so sorry that I hurt you Jake. But that was a different time and a different place. Renesmee is special Jake she is not me. You imprinted on her, you were made for each other. Nobody can come between what you have with her. On her birthday the imprinting will be sealed. She will notice the feelings and she needs you to explain it to her. If it is meant to be Nahuel won't be able to stand in the way."

Jacob thought for a moment. "Ok, I will talk to her, but…" he said as he stood up to me "this will be done on my terms, I don't want you reading every thought and being ready to interfere."

I growled at him, "Don't give me limits with my daughter mutt, I trust you but don't push it." We stared each other down for a moment, Jacob's thoughts were scattered but I made out what I needed to know, that I could trust him and he loved my daughter almost as fiercely as I did.

Bella stepped in between us, "Jake it's fine Edward will give you some space, just don't abuse it and be careful with her you know how she gets if you are too pushy."

"Bells," he said, "I love her I only want her to be happy. I will talk to her and if she decides to choose Nahuel I will disappear, don't worry, I won't be here to watch it this time". With that he walked past us and disappeared out of the door.

Bella gave me a stern look and growled, "BEHAVE," as she led me out the door waving to Billy. I sighed and pondered a few things as I got into the car and drove home.

Of a few things, I was convinced. My daughter was growing up there was nothing I could do to change that and keep her as my little girl, I needed to let go a little so that I didn't lose her fully. Jacob was annoying but harmless and loved my daughter, that was plain as day. Nahuel on the other hand, had saved my daughter's life but there was something about him that made me uneasy and all too willing to allow Jacob to pursue her instead of him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Eye of an Artist

I couldn't believe it. Nahuel was sitting at the table that we were at yesterday with a red rose. He smiled brightly at me as I sat down.

"So how are you feeling today?" He asked in his thick accent.

"Better," I said, I smiled back at him as I accepted his rose. I usually dislike roses but he was just so amazing it suddenly took on a new appeal to me. "Thank you I said it's beautiful."

"It pales in comparison with your beauty," he murmured. "So, what would you like for your birthday?" He asked flashing me another brilliant smile I stared at his dimples, and then shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"You really don't have to get me anything, it's enough that you are going to come to my party and hang out with my crazy family."

"I see I will have to do some detective work" he said with a chuckle.

"I don't really get into the whole birthday thing, I don't like being the center of attention, "I admitted shyly.

He lifted my chin so that he was looking into my eyes, "Well then it must be very difficult for you, considering the fact that you are so devastatingly stunning, how do you manage to stay out of the spotlight?"

I felt the blushes coming on so I changed the subject for good this time. "So, um where is your aunt working?"

He seemed thrown off by my question, "Oh, she is still looking around, she is also tying up loose ends at home so she is traveling back and forth a bit." He quickly changed the subject without meeting my eyes. "Would you like anything from the food counter? I am going to go grab something."

I realized that I still wasn't hungry and turned him down. He disappeared and returned with a tray overflowing with food.

"I think you should eat, Renesmee, you look spent."

I shook my head, "No I'm fine."

He smiled at me, "People are staring at us."

I rolled my eyes. "I know just ignore it, it never ends." I muttered. He brushed his lips across mine, "Well we might as well give them a good show then, huh?" He smirked. I looked at him in astonishment. "I told you that you were devastatingly beautiful", he said as he pulled me in closer and pressed his lips against mine

. I giggled as I placed my hands around his neck and returned the kiss. I remembered where we were and I pulled away. "We can't do this here." I told him.

"You're right he said we should leave."

I blushed and looked down, "I can't do that Nahuel my father can read my every thought."

"You're right Renesmee, I am a bad influence." He smiled at me wickedly and then became serious. "You really should stay away from me…" his eyes became almost pleading for a moment and then returned to normal. As I was about to reply the bell rang, and he took off before I could say anything.

The rest of the day was a blur because on top of my concern over the fight with Jacob I had a new puzzle to dissect. What was up with Nahuel, we he playing hard to get? Sienna met me in the parking lot after school ended as she had said she would. "Hey" she said, "I was dying to ask this in math but you were like in a trance or something…So um, how are your lips doing?"

I blushed as she snickered. "Let me guess everyone is discussing it" I groaned.

"Are you kidding, she said that is the most exciting thing that has happened since they saw some guy leave your car yesterday morning." She shook her head as she laughed. "You are really something Ness, you have managed to turn the school into an uproar within 48 hours." She kept smiling in amusement as I turned five shades of red. "Oh who cares what they think he is gorgeous", she told me, "I'm impressed that you landed the cutest guy like two days into the school year."

I narrowed my eyes at her, "You just love this don't you" I said sarcastically.

"Hey my love life is nonexistent I have to live vicariously through you."

I rolled my eyes at her, "So if you are done laughing at me tell me if you decided what we will do this afternoon."

"Well, she thought for a moment "we can go back to my house, my dad is on a business trip so there is no one there."

I agreed to her plan, "Alright I just have to call my p- I mean my aunt and uncle." I cringed at how close I had come to blowing it again this was so hard to keep the charade going. I walked away and dialed my mother's cell number, "hey its me, I'm going to Sienna's for a bit I will be home soon."

"Well it's good that you aren't coming straight home after what you pulled in lunch" my mother hissed into the phone, "your father has been debating whether or not he should go down there to see Nahuel all day do you know how hard it's been to keep him at home."

I rolled my eyes at her it wasn't hard for her to keep him entertained when they had the house to themselves… "I'm sorry, he kissed me what was I going to do?"

She sighed "we will talk when you get home, not too late and remember what I talked to you about."

"I know mum's the word" I said sarcastically. I hung up and retuned to Sienna who was drawing again. I actually looked at her sketches this time, "what are you drawing?" I asked her.

"It's so weird lately all I draw is this girl over and over." I looked at the picture it was a girl with long black hair, dark eyes, pale skin and a beautiful face.

"Hmmm and you are making fun of me?" I teased she rolled her eyes at me.

"So do you want to follow me then?

"My parents dropped me off this morning, can I catch a ride with you?"

She smiled, "Uh sure but my Tempo won' be as comfy as the Audi,"

I smirked at her, "I think I can handle it." She laughed at the look on my face.

"C'mon let's go." She led me to her car, as I walked away I saw Nahuel in the parking lot watching us. The look on his face was mildly disturbing he looked so torn, angry and sad at the same time.

"What is his deal?" I wondered aloud. Sienna looked in the direction I was looking in.

"Uh-oh looks like trouble in paradise huh Juliet?" I shot her a look and she laughed as we left. I didn't look back.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Times Are A' Changin'

"You have a nice house." I offered. It was a beautiful house; a decent size with attractive furniture but it had an empty feel to it.

Sienna shrugged, "a house and a home are two different things," she said bitterly. "Ever since my mother died my father consumes himself with work. My sister Jessica took off after graduation she lives in Buffalo, NY. I was not really close with her we are complete opposites. I guess you could say my mom was the glue that held this family together."

"How long ago did she die? I asked.

"I was a baby I don't even remember her." Sienna said quietly.

"I'm sorry Si." I couldn't imagine being without my mother or father they were my life, my entire huge wacky family was my very essence. I felt horrible for her and thought how odd it was that a mansion full of vampires was more comforting than this lonely house.

"It's alright; I'm a loner," she smiled slyly. We watched TV for a bit and she showed me her drawings. There were many of this mysterious girl. She also had drawings of a guy who looked familiar I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Who is that guy?" I asked her. "I have no idea, I keep dreaming about him and the girl in my other drawings."

"Huh" I commented. "Well these are really good you are pretty talented." She smiled shyly which was out of character for her I had yet to see her be timid about anything.

"They're alright she said, "I really want to go to college for art. It's the only thing that means anything to me." I suddenly remembered that I hadn't invited her to my party yet. "Si, do you want to come to my birthday party tomorrow night? It's my sweet 16 it's probably going to be lame, I have a ton of family coming in from out of town and my aunt is like this deranged party planner. I could use you there for moral support."

She lit up when she heard me describe my family. "I would love to; I haven't been to any type of family function in so long."

One more thing I added with a cringe, "It's a formal event".

She laughed "I can handle it don't worry."

"If you want you can just come home with me and we can get ready together. My aunt loves playing dress up I am sure she has a gown that you could borrow."

She truly seemed to be excited. "It sounds really fun Ness I would love to come. So is that guy coming?" She asked with interest.

"Who, Nahuel?"

"That's his name?" she asked with wide eyes as she teased me, "mmm exotic."

"Oh shut up," I told her with a giggle. "He's invited but he looked pretty mad so who knows."

"Well either way we will have fun" she promised. "I will see you tomorrow."

I hugged her and then I walked out of the house I called my mother but my father answered this time.

"I will be down the street in two seconds" he growled. I heard his car before I saw him. I could tell he wasn't happy with me when I got in the car. He didn't look at me which is his method for controlling his anger when I am involved. He stared at the road, "Do you mind explaining the little spectacle you put on at school today?"

I sighed, "I'm sorry daddy, he kissed me I didn't initiate it."

When he finally looked at me I cowered in my seat when I saw how fierce his eyes looked. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't track him down right now Renesmee." "DAD, you are overreacting. You wanted me to have human experiences there you go, I had one." I snapped.

He pulled into my grandparent's driveway and then parked the car. I hadn't realized that we had been driving so fast. "That is ridiculous Renesmee I didn't intend for you to make out with a guy in the cafeteria. Listen I don't like how this guy is behaving with you. It is very disrespectful."

I tried to keep my tone even, "I'm sorry if you are offended. He likes me daddy. No guy has ever liked me, he understands me I can be myself around him. I don't have a lot of friends please don't ruin this for me, leave him alone." I looked at him as sternly as I could, then I turned from him and ran to our cottage.

I stayed in my room for the rest of the night much to my Aunt Alice's dismay apparently she had been hoping for a dress rehearsal for my party tomorrow night. I didn't care; I was so fed up with almost every aspect of my life. I fell into a dark and troubled sleep.

In my dream, Jacob was trying to warn me about something and it didn't make any sense all of a sudden Nahuel came into my view with that same angry look that he had on his face in the parking lot. His eyes were so violent and red that I woke up with a scream.

My parents ran into my room, "are you ok what happened?" my mother demanded. It's ok just a bad dream I assured them. I hurriedly cleared my mind before my father could see it, he looked at me in frustration as he caught a glimpse of my clean slate.

My aunt Alice came bounding into the room. "Alright people we have a lot of work to do," when she stopped short. " Nessie you look awful are you testing my skills for tonight or something?"

I got up and looked in the mirror she was right. I had dark circles under my eyes and I was very pale.

My mother looked at me in concern and placed my head in her hands, "I think you should stay home today."

" I can't mom, I have to go to school, plus Sienna is coming home with me to get ready for the party". I turned to my aunt Alice, "do you have a dress for her? She is all alone her mom died when she was little her father is away on business and her sister is in another state."

My aunt looked at me excitedly, "of course. Oh this will be so fun," she squealed.

My mother looked at me, "The poor girl" she murmured "she is Jessica's little sister isn't she?"

I nodded. My mother's face became dark. "Her mother died in childbirth with her" she said it in almost a whisper my father put his arms around her protectively. My mother was very sensitive to children such as this considering it had happened to her and luckily my father had been there to save her. "She is welcome here anytime" my mother told me; just remember to keep your distance with the details of our family."

"I know mom, I told you she doesn't ask."

My mother hugged me and looked at me with a sad look on her face, "I can't believe my baby is going to be fully grown. I love you Renesmee I am so thankful for you, you are my angel you know that right?" She asked.

I smiled my mother had always called me that from the time I was a baby. I love you too mom. I told her.

"Alright enough I have got to get her looking halfway decent for school!" Aunt Alice declared.

I groaned, "isn't it enough that I am yours later can't I just wear jeans and sneakers?"

"Nope, she replied with a smile. She tossed me a pair of skinny jeans, boots and a lace lined black tank with a matching cropped sweater. "Perfection!" she smiled.

Most of my day was a blur my aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie dropped me at school on her way to the caterers and all of the rest of the errands they were running. I laughed to myself as they were bickering over party details when I got out of the car.

At lunch I was nervous to see Nahuel but he wasn't there. As I sat in the cafeteria, I started to feel really weird I felt hot and my heart started pounding. My head was spinning and I felt as though I was going to pass out, so I got up to get outside for a minute I needed air. I stumbled out of the door and sat at a picnic table and put my head down momentarily.

After a bit the heady feeling I had started to leave me it was replaced by this surge of power that shot through my body I had never felt it before. I glanced at my cell phone I considered calling my parents I was shaking now. I noticed the time, it was officially my birthday. All of a sudden I had this gut wrenching compulsion to get to Jacob I needed him. I had never needed him before, not like this. I longed for his voice his face…

Suddenly my father was standing over me. "Nessie?" His face wrought with concern.

"Daddy what's happening to me? I whispered

. "I had no idea, I never would have sent you to school today if I knew" he picked me up and carried me to the car. "I already talked to the school nurse" he said as he laid me across the back seat.

My mother was in the front seat and she instantly got into the back with me and cradled me in her arms. "Its ok honey, you are changing you are going to be immortal now."

"When will it stop I shrieked as the shaking became more violent.

"We aren't sure my father replied we are going home now your grandfather will meet us there." He sped along the streets and all I could think of was Jacob, my eyes closed and I fell into a troubled sleep.

I was running after Jacob but he kept slipping out from my reach. Then I was chasing a wolf and it jumped off of a cliff. I followed and woke up screaming.

I was in my bed and my parents and Grandfather were right there.

"Nessie!" My mother cried.

"Jacob, my Jacob what have I done?" I sobbed.

My mother turned to my father and I heard her whisper, "it happened."

"What happened?" I asked.

"The change" my father offered a little too quickly I knew they were hiding something from me but I didn't have the energy to fight it.

"I think that we should cancel the party my grandfather said quietly "She is in no condition."

"No, I said. Aunt Alice has been planning every last detail, I'm ok," I did a quick inventory. I was no longer trembling or feeling faint. I went to get up and my father helped me.

"Are you sure?" he asked doubtfully.

"I am fine," I reassured him. "Oh no!" I said as I realized what time it was. "I offered to give Sienna a ride home with me to get ready. I have to call her!"

My Aunt Rosalie sailed into the room. "I will pick her up for you," she offered.

"Thanks Aunt Rose." I called Sienna, "Hey have you been waiting long?"

"Just ten minutes or so she replied. "Where are you? People saw you get carried out to a car in lunch are you ok? I have been texting you like crazy."

"Yea I'm fine, I must have ate something bad," I told her. "My d- uncle picked me up I am fine now though. "

"Good, she said with relief, "you had me scared."

"My Aunt Rosalie is going to pick you up she will be there soon. She has a red BMW."

"So do you all just have insane cars?"

I giggled at her, "Um, what can I say we really like expensive cars."

"Don't we all…I will see you soon, get some rest, you will need it I have a feeling this is going to be one hell of a party."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Truth can be so Surreal

I stepped out into the pale moonlit night, alone. I felt terrible that I wasn't enjoying myself. Sienna had tried to cheer me up, but I kept bursting into tears. Nothing could fill the gaping void that Jacob's departure had left me with. I told her what happened and explained everything (within reason) about Jake.

"Well then go get him, true love only comes once in a lifetime" she insisted.

My aunt Alice had worked so hard trying to beautify my puffy eyes, I was wearing a shimmering sleeveless silver dress that fishtailed around my feet in little gauzy pieces as if it was torn. "Like my heart" I thought darkly. My hair was loose and billowing around my shoulders in the soft breeze. A diamond tiara that Aunt Rosalie had insisted on, was firmly in place on my head. I didn't feel like a princess though, I had no Prince Charming.

I couldn't stop thinking of Jacob, why hadn't I ever noticed how perfect he was when I had the chance? A tear rolled down my cheek as I remembered his kind eyes, his beautiful face, his lips, how we used to laugh, his strong arms. How I longed to be tucked into those arms right now. I noticed someone walking up behind me, I wiped the tears that were now freely flowing down my cheeks. I gasped as I felt a magnetic pull to the person behind me. I didn't understand it but I knew it was him. I smelled his distinct woodsy scent that I loved so. As I spun around my eyes met the eyes of my dreams.

He was gorgeous he was wearing a tuxedo and he carried a tiger lily, my favorite flower- he remembered…

"Jacob!"

He stepped out of the shadows and his eyes lit up he looked at me from head to toe and gasped, "Nessie you are so beautiful."

"You came, I didn't think you would." I started crying then and fell into his arms he held onto me tightly.

"I am so sorry I missed you so much. I said such horrible things to you they aren't true Jake."

"Nessie I was a total jerk I am so sorry that I ran off like that."

"Wait-I need to say this. I love that you have always looked out for me. I love you Jacob Black…" I looked into his eyes. He smiled at me his eyes taking me in hungrily.

"I have waited for so long to hear those words from you", he whispered as he traced my eyelids and wiped my tears away. Our eyes met and as he leaned in to kiss me I could feel the electricity in the air that surrounded us. He kissed me so gently I barely felt it. I had never felt like this about anyone before. He was all I cared about all I needed. I ran my hands through his hair and pulled him closer I kissed him feverishly, the currents that ran back and forth between us exploding underneath my skin. It was like a dream come true to lose myself in him, his intoxicating scent encircled me.

I pulled away, "Promise me you will never leave me again," I exhaled.

He smiled at me and kissed my forehead "I promise, Princess.." He took me by the hand and said, "we need to talk."

Just then Seth and Leah walked up. I wiped the tears from my eyes and smiled brightly at them.

"Hi guys, thanks for coming!" I was so happy that Leah had come I knew she was still kind of unsure about my family.

Seth gave me a hug "Happy birthday Nessie" he handed me a present "it's from me and Leah" he said. I opened it up and found a pendant with a beautiful sand stone encircled with wire on a chain.

"We made it" Leah offered warily.

"It's a stone from your and Jacob's beach" Seth said as he winked at me. Jacob smacked him. Another tear rolled down my cheek.

"It is amazing, I love it" I thanked them and hugged Leah as well. She seemed a little pleased by my reaction.

"Everyone is out back help yourselves to whatever you want," I pointed them in the right direction and then Jacob took my necklace and put it in his pocket for me. They disappeared and once again I had Jacob all to myself. I put my arms around him.

"Now what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked him with a smile of contentment.

He led me into the woods he took off his jacket and set me down on top of it as he sat next to me. "This is going to come across a little strange…" he faltered.

"I think I can handle it Jake I'm a Cullen my middle name is strange.

He smiled "Fair enough, well according to Quileute legend every wolf in the pack has a mate that is made just for them. The process is called imprinting. It is like preordained, from the moment that the wolf lays eyes on that person. There is no changing it and no overpowering it. I watched almost all of my friends go through it- Quil and Claire, Paul and Rachel, Sam and Emily yet it never happened for me. That is until the first day that I laid eyes on you." He smiled at the memory, and tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"So you mean you fell in love with me when I was a baby?" I asked in confusion.

"Well it's not necessarily like that", he explained. "I have loved you in different ways throughout your life. As a baby and child I loved you as a little sister or perhaps a child of my own I was always very protective of you."

My eyes widened as I remembered something, "You were going to run away with me to save my life if the Volturi won when they came that time weren't you?" I whispered.

He stared at me gravely, "Yes I was going to do whatever I needed to make you safe. That has always been my first priority, my purpose in life since your birth was keeping you happy and well."

I felt the tears beginning to crowd my vision and cut off my voice, "So you have loved me ever since I was born and you have waited all of these years just for me?"

He nodded. I leaned towards him, "What about now" I asked him bringing my face closer to his, "how do you look at me now?"

He stroked my cheek, "When I look at you I see the most attractive woman in the world, I would be lucky to have you by my side for the rest of my life. I love you Renesmee Cullen I love you with everything I have to give. I would do anything for you."

I kissed him then. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him ardently We had so much lost time to make up for. He returned the kiss with a quiet moan stroking my hair, we pulled away from each other our breathing ragged.

"So how does this work? I asked "Are we going to get married?"

He looked down, "Someday if that is what you want" he told me. I will be here if you want me. My only concern is your happiness."

I pulled his face to mine, "All I have ever wanted is you Jacob I just never knew it until you were gone. I need you, I want you for the rest of my life."

He leaned his forehead against mine, "I feel the same way, but you are young yet let's take it one day at a time, otherwise your father might kill me" he smiled. His face became a little darker, "That reminds me, what about Nahuel."

I had to think, to myself who is Nahuel? Then I remembered "He started to get strange Jake really angry."

"Did he hurt you? He growled.

"No , It was so odd it was like he was warning me to stay away. I was honestly attracted to him, but not anymore you are all I want it's bizarre; it's like a switch went off inside me and you are all I live for." I suddenly had a realization, " It's the imprinting isn't it?" I asked him.

He nodded and then looked down again, "it's not fair to you Nessie you should have choices."

I stopped him, "I did have choices Jacob and they were wrong you are all that I want. Who would be better suited for me than the man who has been there for me every step of the way. You have always given me whatever I needed at each point in my life. No one knows me like you do Jake. I need you…" He kissed me sweetly but I wanted more. I started to push him down and he reluctantly stopped me.

"We should head back, your father has been exceptionally understanding this far let's not push our luck."

I blushed as I realized that my father was probably following every word we were saying.

"Before we go back I want to give you your present" he handed me a little leather pouch. "It is from me and my dad."

"What is it?" I asked excitedly.

He laughed, "You are still so much a child even though you are fully grown," he teased. "Open it."

Inside the pouch was a beautiful necklace it was a crystal amulet with beading and coral stones.

I gasped "Jake this is gorgeous."

He smiled at me and helped me to put it on. "It was my mother's wedding present from my father."

I felt horrible for him "You must miss her."

"I do, but I know that she would have loved you and she would have been thrilled to see you wearing it. You kind of remind me of her at times- with your kindness and the way that people gravitate to you."

He stood up and held his hand out to me to help me up and then he picked up his jacket, wiped it off and draped it over my shoulders. He turned to face me and looked at me seriously, "If this is too weird for you Renesmee…"

"Jake, I said "Stop. I love you, I want you, and I would love to spend forever with you."

He smiled at me and whispered, "I love you too" he leaned in for another kiss. His hands tangled themselves in my hair and my hands trailed along his open collar tickling his chest. He gently pushed me away and shook his head, "You don't make being a gentleman very easy- you know that?"

I giggled impishly and then we headed back to my party. I couldn't help but notice how brightly the stars were shining they had never seemed so bright before. It was as if I was seeing them through new eyes for the first time.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Seeing Red

Jacob and I walked slowly back to the party, "I wish we didn't have to go back just yet," I said softly. He smiled down at me and held me closer. "Come on, it will be fun," He grinned. I rolled my eyes. I led Jake over to Sienna and introduced them, "Hi, she said and then she leaned over to me and whispered loudly "He _is_ cute!" Jake laughed and Sienna continued, "I have heard so much about you." I shot Sienna a look. Jake replied, "Well hopefully it was all good stuff". Sienna smiled oh yes definitely good she just went on and on about you." I cut her off, "Ok, thanks Si" I snapped at her as Jacob chuckled. Seth walked up looking down at his plate of food, "Hey Jake you have to try this it's really good" he trailed off mid sentence when he saw Sienna. His eyes got really big and he just stood there and stared at her for a moment. She did look stunning. Aunt Alice had leant Sienna a dark green gown that made her cat like green eyes pop. Her chin length hair was arranged perfectly and was adorned with a headband made of emeralds. Jake smiled at him and said, "Seth, this is Nessie's friend Sienna. Seth smiled warmly at her. Sienna had a strange look cross her face and she answered "hi" breathlessly. "Um Jake can I talk to you for a minute?" Seth questioned him and as Seth led him away Jake turned to me and kissed me on the cheek, "I will be right back." I reluctantly let him go. Sienna stared after Seth, "He is adorable!" She murmured. "Do you like him? I asked incredulously. "It is so strange, he seems so familiar to me she said I know this sounds stupid but do you believe in love at first sight?" She asked me. I started to tease her and then stopped short as I realized what was happening, could Seth possibly have imprinted on her? Before I had a chance to analyze it further my father walked up to me, "Nessie some family has arrived you should go say hi to them." I followed him with Sienna the entire Denali coven was here. I was hugged by Kate, Garrett, Eleazer, Carmen, and Tanya. They all commented on how much I had grown. "You look just like your father" Tanya murmured with a strange far a way look in her eyes. "Um thanks I said. "Thank you all for coming" my father chimed in breaking the awkward silence as he placed his arms around my mother. She had the strangest look on her face but as soon I noticed it the look vanished and was replaced by an inviting smile, "Please make yourselves at home." Sienna watched the entire scene unfold. "Ness your whole family is gorgeous, she commented. I smirked "yea they are something alright." "Who are all of those people?" she questioned. "Um cousins from out of state I said. "Hey lets go find the guys I suggested in hopes of changing the subject before she asked questions that I wouldn't be able to answer. As we neared the front of the house I felt a hand grasp my wrist. I turned around expecting it to be Jake but it was Nahuel. "Oh!" I said in surprise, "Nahuel I didn't think that you were going to make it!" He smiled graciously but his eyes left me with a feeling of discord. "Of course I would come, why wouldn't I?" I looked away, he was acting strange. I went to take my wrist out of his grip but he held it there. Sienna looked on in concern. "I need to talk to you Renesmee. Sienna do you mind leaving us for a moment?" He purred. "Actually I think I should stay right here," she said defensively standing by my side. It seemed that she was a very good judge of character; she could sense how uneasy I felt. "No Si, its ok, go ahead and find Seth, have fun I will be there in a minute." She grudgingly started to back away and narrowed her eyes in Nahuels direction and then turned away and disappeared into the shadows. "Renesmee I get the feeling that you are unhappy with me" Nahuel said softly all the while looking at me with a burning intensity. "My father was really mad about what happened in school, and quite honestly I am in love with someone else." "With who? He asked smugly, the dog?" I felt myself getting angrier and it replaced the panic for a moment. "I don't think it is necessary to be rude Nahuel, I am sorry and this is my fault, if you are going to be mad at someone it should be me so just leave Jacob out of it." He held my wrist tighter, "Nessie just give me a chance" he was pleading with me now. It was so odd how he could go from being violent and scary to reminding me of a defenseless little boy. "Look why don't you open your present and we can talk." "Nahuel, there is nothing to talk about, we can be friends but that is it. You really don't have to give me a present. I don't feel right accepting anything from you." He took a little jewelry box out of his pocket. "Here he told me, he opened the box revealing a pair of ruby earrings. "They are beautiful I told him but I really cannot accept them. He held my wrist tighter and growled, "Look I cannot just be friends with you" his eyes were tormented as he searched for his words, "Nahuel you are hurting me I gasped let me go, "Nessie run from me," he said in a strange voice "get away from me now!" "I can't I whimpered, "you're holding onto me let go, please you are scaring me" I stammered. Suddenly his eyes turned bright red just like in my nightmares and he pulled me closer to him a low growl erupting in his throat. The jewelry box was still in his hand he crushed it in his rage. Just then I heard Jacobs furious voice behind me, "Let her go, you are hurting her" I turned to see Jake, my father and my Uncle Emmett standing there with vicious looks on their faces ready to attack. Jake got right into his face. "I said let her go NOW" he growled. He let go of my hand and dropped me, Jacob caught me before I hit the ground. "Jake get her out of here" my father growled "we will take care of him, my uncle Emmett snarled. I looked at Nahuel his eyes were no longer red he had this terrified look, "wait Renesmee, I'm sorry I didn't mean it." Something about the look on his face compelled me to feel badly for him, I tried to tell my father not to hurt him but Jake led me away. I heard my father in a very low growl tell him, "Get off of this property now, you don't look at her, you don't talk to her. As far as you are concerned she doesn't exist do I make myself clear? Next time around there will be no second chance." Nahuel turned and vanished into the night. Jacob set me down delicately onto a chair. "I'm sorry I didn't get there faster, if he harmed one hair on your body I swear I will kill him" he said furiously, just then he noticed my arm. There was an angry bruise on my wrist from Nahuel's fingers. He started trembling and said "I will be back" "Where are you going? I asked "I'm going to find him Renesmee." I stood up and took his hand, "No, Jake please. It's my birthday stay with me. Just forget about it, it was a misunderstanding my arm doesn't even hurt it's just a little bruise." He gingerly lifted my arm up to my face, "Nessie this is not a little bruise," he said soberly. He looked into my eyes for a moment and then let out a sigh, "ok, fine birthday girl you are awfully persuasive" he joked. "But if he comes near you again…" he warned. "I think he got the point Jacob" I said although I honestly had my doubts. Everyone came up to me then. My father kissed me on the head, "He's gone, are you alright?" Jacob showed him my arm and he growled, "I should have ripped his head off." "Daddy I'm fine it was a misunderstanding." "Listen to me Renesmee you are to stay away from him from now on, do you hear me? If he so much as looks at you I am going to hunt him down." I couldn't help but feel badly something was going on with Nahuel… Aunt Alice ever the party saver chirped, "Present time!" Mine first" she bounced over to me and handed me a rectangular box from her and Uncle Jasper. I opened it and it was a little black purse. "This is nice thank you guys" I said to them. Aunt Alice's mouth hit the floor, "That is not just any purse, that is a Chanel 2.55 classic flap bag. Nessie it is THE Chanel bag, every girl should get one for heir sixteenth birthday" she sighed, "I remember when I got mine…" Aunt Rosalie rolled her eyes. She brushed past Aunt Alice and cut her off, "here Nessie this is from your Uncle Emmett and I". I opened it up and smiled up at her when I saw what it was. "It looks just like your necklace aunt Rose" "it is the same one" she said with a smile. It was the Cullen crest; everyone else in my family wore one. "No matter where you end up in this world you will always be a part of us" she said in a whisper. I blinked back a tear and thanked her and my Uncle Emmett. The next gift was from my Grandparents Carlisle and Esme they gave me tickets to go to South America to visit Zafrina, I smiled at Jacob and placed my hand on his cheek picturing us there together he smiled back at me and my father cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes at me. I thanked my grandparents I was so excited to go see Zafrina! The Denali coven had chipped in to pay for the rest of my trip to South America, including the hotel accommodations for two. I thanked them all and smiled at Jacob. The next gift was from my Grandpa Charlie and his girlfriend Sue Clearwater, it was a digital camera, "I never get enough pictures of you" He grumbled I laughed and kissed him on his cheek. Sienna walked up to me with Seth following her like a puppy she handed me a package wrapped in tissue paper. It was a charcoal drawing of me in the moonlight leaning against a wolf. I gasped and Jacob looked at it closely as well. "Si, it's beautiful! I exclaimed, what made you draw this? I asked curiously "I had a dream about you chasing a wolf" she admitted shyly looking at the ground. You looked so beautiful I had to draw it." My mother looked at me inquisitively yet I never had told Sienna about Jake's secret. Odd. I hugged her, "it's wonderful I love it, make sure you sign it since you will be a famous artist someday" I joked. She snorted. "Happy Birthday Ness she said. My mother came up to me next and handed me a scrapbook that she had made of pictures of my whole life. Another tear fell, I shot her a meaningful look and mouthed "thank you" she mouthed back "I love you". I quickly put it away before Sienna could see it. My father was the last one; he walked up to me with a sad look in his eyes. He handed me a small box inside was a silver bracelet with a diamond heart. I immediately became choked up it was identical to the bracelet my mother wore. "Wherever you end up in this life you will always have a piece of my heart." I hugged him and whispered "thank you daddy" low enough that I knew Sienna would not hear. I thanked everyone and then walked up to Billy Black, Jake's father. "Thank you for coming and thank you for the beautiful necklace you let Jake give to me. It means so much to me." Billy smiled at me with his kind, wise eyes, "my wife would have been happy to pass it down to you, I loved her so much Renesmee. I know Jacob feels the same way towards you." I hugged him and then Aunt Alice whisked me away to keep the party moving. She had me dance with my father first. Our conversation was whispered so that Sienna couldn't make anything out. "Nessie, I can't believe how grown up you are. Where is my little girl?" "I will always be your little girl." I looked down for a minute, "So I suppose you heard everything that Jacob and I were discussing earlier" My father looked at me with his most angelic face and said, "Of course not I was respecting your privacy" I stopped dancing and stared at him. "Ok, yes I did" he said as the corners of his lips turned up he continued our waltz. "And?" I asked. "And… I suppose I will have to get used to the idea that I am not the only man in your life." I smiled at him, "I love you daddy" "I love you too. Jacob is a good guy I know that he cares about you, but just take it slow please for me" he said with a soft smile. I laughed at him as the song ended I kissed his cheek. Uncle Emmett was next he twirled me all over the dance floor so fast that I couldn't breathe. He had me laughing the whole time. I noticed that Seth and Sienna had been dancing together the whole time they were in their own little world. I danced with my uncle Jasper and my grandfathers and then I finally felt my favorite arms around me. I took a deep breath and inhaled his scent as I happily laid my head on Jacob's shoulder. "Tired princess?" He joked. "So what is going on between Seth and Sienna?" I asked him, "It appears that Leah is the only one left who hasn't imprinted. He said with a playful smile." "Seriously?" I asked "Seth and Sienna?" He nodded. "That's perfect I said with a sigh Jacob continued to twirl me around the dance floor. It was so beautiful the dance floor was outside and all of the trees were covered in lights. "So, what does your father think about us?" Jacob asked. "He is surprisingly ok with it," I replied "I'm sure Nahuel helped him in that revelation. He just wants us to take it slow" he pulled me closer to him and leaned down to brush his lips against mine, "Is this slow enough" I kissed him back and nodded my approval. "So how was your birthday?" "Perfect I replied I just want one more thing. "Greedy aren't we?" He teased." And what would that be? He asked me "I want you all to myself, let's go for a walk" I told him, he took my hand and we started to walk off towards the woods again. All of a sudden the feeling I had this afternoon returned and I got really dizzy. I felt myself falling, "Jake" I said weakly. I heard the terror in his voice as he yelled, "Renesmee!" Then everything went black.

10


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Fragile

"Nessie, Nessie Please!" I heard a faint cry it sounded like Jacob but he was so far away.

"Renesmee?" This time it was my mother with a frantic pitch to her voice. I felt something cold on my face and I slowly opened my eyes. The lights were so bright that my eyes snapped shut again; I tried to sit up but was immediately pulled back down.

"Nessie, take it easy" my Grandpa Carlisle instructed. I opened my mouth to speak but no sound came out my throat was on fire and my head throbbing. My hands flew to my throat.

My father spoke up, "She's thirsty, Alice grab her a glass of blood quickly!" He was silent for a moment as he was reading my thoughts, "She's alright. She was just extremely thirsty and worn out from the changes she went through today." I felt my father's hands on my face. "Sweetheart, can you look at me?"

I slowly opened my eyes again; this time they adjusted to the brightness of the room.

"Ok, very slowly sit her up my grandfather instructed. Jacob and my father propped me up as Aunt Alice brought me a cup full of human blood. I suddenly realized how ravenous I was and I drank the contents of the glass in one gulp.

"Alice please grab he another one", my grandfather asked. After three glasses I felt normal again. I finally could focus on everyone around me and was coherent. I was in my grandfather's study with my mother, father, Jacob, grandpa Carlisle and Aunt Alice. Everyone looked concerned and Jake's eyes were riddled with fear.

"What happened?" I asked breathlessly.

Jake looked at me and spoke softly, "We were going for a walk and you just collapsed." I touched his face in an attempt to show him that I was ok.

"You went too long without some form of food Nessie" my grandfather scolded me.

"I'm sorry to have worried you all the past few days have been so stressful, I just haven't been hungry or thirsty. Really I am fine now though." I looked into an ocean of doubtful eyes. I slid my legs over the side of the leather chaise lounge that I had been laying on.

As I went to stand up Jacob held me down, "I think that you should stay right here."

"Jake I have to get back to my party," I argued stubbornly.

My father looked at me critically, "I agree with Jacob on this one, you need to get some rest Nessie you have had too much excitement today. The party is almost over anyway." My family filed out of the room leaving me with my Jacob. His face was drawn with worry.

"Renesmee, I need you to answer this honestly. Why haven't you wanted to eat the past couple of days?"

I looked down, "I felt so horrible over what I said to you that I guess food was the last thing on my mind."

He looked troubled as he questioned me again in a wounded voice, "I caused this? I am so sorry."

"Jake it's not your fault. I felt guilty over how I treated you. It's over now, I'm fine. Just please don't ever leave me again." He sat down next to me and put his arms around me and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Well, I guess this is one way to get out of one of Aunt Alice's parties," I giggled.

"Not funny Ness" he said with a smirk. He cupped my chin with his hand and stared intently into my eyes. "I swear on everything that holds any meaning in my life that I will never leave you again, but you have to promise me that you will take better care of yourself. I was terrified back there, you can't scare me like that again. You are my life; my future. I need you to be well, you are the only reason that I exist I hope to be with you for all of eternity." With that he kissed me so gently as if he was afraid that I might shatter into a million pieces.

I kissed him back, although not as gently I pulled him to me. Whenever he touched me I just didn't want to let go it was as if some primitive force had taken me over, his scent was intoxicating.

Finally, he pulled away, "you are supposed to be taking it easy he said with a smile.

I smiled back at him enticingly, "oh, am I being too rough with the big bad wolf?"

He laughed out loud at me, "Well you are clearly feeling better, I should really go you need your rest."

I shook my head vehemently, "No, please stay…its still my birthday" I flashed him an alluring smile and he rolled his eyes.

"You know, in twenty minutes you will not be able to coerce me with that excuse any longer." His eyes shown with laughter as he sat down in surrender.

I returned my head to its rightful place on his broad shoulder and floated off to my first peaceful night of sleep in days; as he caressed my cheek and played with my hair. The last sound that I heard was the contented sigh that left my parted lips as it mingled with the sounds of our relaxed breathing and strangely beating hearts.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Coffee Talk (Sienna's Point of View)

I woke up un-rested. I had more strange dreams last night. This time Nessie and I were running with the two wolves again but we were not chasing them…something was chasing us. The smaller of the two wolves nuzzled me onto his back and let out a whimper as he ran faster, I lost sight of Nessie and the wolf that she was on. I suddenly felt arms ripping me away from the wolf I was riding on a bloodcurdling howl was emitted from the wolf and I woke up in a cold sweat, realizing that the howl had came from me and not the wolf. I clasped my mouth with both hands as I sat straight up in my bed, my chest heaving.

As soon as I was breathing normally, I grabbed my sketch book and started drawing the images in my dream. Renesmee, with a large russet colored wolf, and that same girl with the long black hair and eerily pretty face, along with a slightly smaller tan wolf. I didn't have an image of what they were running from, it was just an ominous mist of blackness that was enclosing upon them so I shaded the background of the forest in.

When this happened… these dreams it was as if someone else had control of my hands as my fingers flew across the sketchpad bringing the images to life before my feverish mind could erase the images. I finally dropped my charcoal pencil and sketchbook; it was over. I took in a shaky breath; the nightmare was so real… when my phone rang I nearly jumped off of my bed.

"Hello?" I squeaked into my cell.

"Sienna? Are you ok?" Seth's concerned voice inquired. I breathed a sigh of relief and a smile spread across my face as I relived my first moments with him last night at Nessie's party. Nessie! I suddenly remembered her being rushed into the house by her family and the party wrapping up shortly thereafter. Her Aunt Rosalie had driven me home telling me that she was sick again and that it must be food poisoning that she had. I liked Nessie's Aunt Rose. For some reason I felt very comfortable around her even though I had only known her for a very short time. I felt as though I could talk to her about anything.

It was so odd how at home I felt with the Cullen's and Seth I had known them for only a few days and yet I felt closer to them in an odd way in comparison with my own father and sister whom I very rarely saw.

"Sienna?" Seth urged, sounding mildly panicked.

"Hi Seth, I'm sorry I'm not a morning person." I offered apologetically.

"UM, Sienna its one o'clock in the afternoon, it's not really the morning anymore."

"Aw crap!" I said as I slapped my hand against my forehead, "I am so sorry about breakfast!" I had made plans with him to go get something to eat this morning and I slept right through it. Story of my life I finally had a date with the most gorgeous guy I had ever laid eyes on and I slept through it having stupid, meaningless nightmares about wolves.

"Its fine", he assured me, "too much dancing last night, I hope that I didn't wear you out too much," he joked. I smiled into the phone. "Are you sure that you are alright?" He asked again. I noticed that he was very sensitive and perceptive my cheeks flushed as it made me realize that I liked him even more than I had thought. I wasn't used to having a man this interested in what I had to say, my own father only spoke with me when it was absolutely necessary.

"Well, I started unsure of myself, "I had a horrible nightmare last night." I confessed.

"You can tell me about it if you want; it might make you feel better." He suggested.

"Ok, but promise me you won't laugh or think that I am crazy." I winced as I made my futile request.

He laughed gently "I promise"

"You are already laughing," I pointed out.

He chuckled once more, "Ok, it's out of my system now, I promise."

"Well I was having this dream that Renesmee and this girl with long black hair were in the woods riding two wolves."

"What?" He asked.

I sighed, knowing that he probably thought I was nuts and just wanted to verify the fact. "I said Nessie and this girl I have never seen before were riding two wolves one was a russet colored wolf that is the one Nessie was riding and this other girl was riding a tan colored wolf the wolves were trying to help Nessie and that girl escape from something or someone but I don't know who. I never saw it but it was just this dark feeling."

Seth was very quiet on the other line.

"Seth are you there? You don't think I am crazy do you?" I asked worried that I had scared him away. "It's nothing Seth; I have just been having these odd dreams lately." I waited for him to answer.

"Hey could I come over? I wanted to talk to you, and then maybe we can go for lunch."

"Ok ,"I agreed. I gave him my address and he told me that he would be there to pick me up in an hour. I hung up the phone and stood up to walk over to my mirror. I looked at the image staring back at me. "Ech!!" I gasped; I had dark circles under my eyes and was very pale. I definitely was not well rested from my fitful night of odd dreams. I smoothed my hair so that it was out of my face and padded off to the shower.

The house was quiet…too quiet as usual. I stepped into the blissfully hot shower, as I warmed up and was consumed by the steam my freaky dream melted away. In its place I started to think of my family. My face hardened. It had been two weeks since I had last heard from my father. He had called me from France he was on a business trip that was leading him throughout Europe, or so he said. I knew it was just that he was running from his heartache…the loss of my mother and he was running from his most painful reminder… me. I look so much like my mother it is almost scary. I could have been her twin, I am dead serious.

My sister used to be here although she was never particularly nice to me either. She is the one who told me that my father didn't love me because I killed our mother. Tears were running down my cheeks a low sob caught in my throat as the guilt wracked my body. I killed her. She gave me life and I killed her. I know that if my father could have undone my conception, if he could have just gone back to that night he would have in a second. My sister hated me too. She was never kind to me, never showed me any of the things that an older sister should teach her little sister. She basically ignored me and acted like I didn't exist. As strange as it sounds I accepted this treatment from both of them. It was my punishment; she was dead because of me, I suppose dealing with their hatred of me was my punishment.

I leaned against the wall of the shower as the sobs now broke free from my throat and shook my body until I curled up into a ball on the shower floor. "Ok Si," I told myself, "you need to get it together." I talked myself down and picked myself up off of the floor and finished my shower as serenely as possible. I was used to this I had been fighting this unbearable grief my entire life. I never told a soul about any of this. I had never had a close friend, Renesmee Cullen was my first one and I certainly wasn't going to scare her or Seth away with my issues.

I turned the shower off, and stepped out into the chilly bathroom. I wrapped a towel tightly around my slender body and another around my hair. I looked in the mirror and forced a smile, "It's ok, forget it for now, you have a date" I thought to myself. I took one last despairing look in the mirror and went to my room to get dressed. "What am I going to wear?" I asked aloud and then cracked up at the irony of the question I had asked, "Hmm black shirt? Grey shirt?" Even my wardrobe was in constant mourning.

I settled on a deep purple v-neck tee and a pair of dark washed jeans. I dried my hair off and looked into the mirror to do my make up. That was funny too, since I hardly bothered with make up. I put on some eye shadow and concealer to hide the deep circles that had formed under my sleepy eyes. It helped a little but they were still there. I looked at the clock realizing that Seth would be here at any moment and gave up on attempting to do anything else with myself.

Instead, I walked downstairs with my sketchbook. I drew as I waited. I love art, it is my one escape. As I started sketching my hand took over, it was almost as if I could just close my eyes and it would still come out perfectly on its own, I didn't need my eyes. As the doorbell rang, my eyes snapped open. I hurriedly put my sketchbook down and opened the door. Seth stood on my front steps holding a single white rose. He smiled as he handed it to me.

"Thanks Seth it's beautiful."

"It is pretty" He agreed "but definitely not the prettiest thing I have ever laid eyes on." The way he looked at me when he spoke made me blush.

"Um, well come on in." I led him into the living room. "Do you want some coffee? I asked.

"Uh, yea sure." Leaving him in the living room I went into the kitchen and started the coffee maker. When I came back his face was pale. "Sienna, did you draw this?"

"Yea, that was the image from my dreams last night. I drew this first thing this morning." He flipped the page; his beautiful face looked slightly confused.

"When did you draw this?"

I looked at the picture. "Oh… I said. It was the picture I was drawing when he arrived I didn't even have a chance to look at it. It was a picture of me, in the beautiful green gown I had worn last night that Nessie's aunt Alice had loaned me. I was sitting in the middle of the dance floor surrounded by the lit trees in the Cullen's spacious back yard…with the tan wolf laying next to me with its head on my lap as I pet it.

"Um, I-I'm not sure what that is". I said lamely. "When I draw images just come to me, they don't always make sense." I looked down embarrassed. "Its weird and I know that they aren't any good…"

Seth snapped out of his daze, "No they are really good it's just…" he had a puzzled look on his face. "I needed to talk to you."

"Sure let me just grab our coffee," when I returned with two steaming cups he accepted his gratefully, it seemed as though he was happy to have something to do with his hands he looked nervous.

"So what's up?" I asked him.

"Look," he said. "I don't even know how to say all of this so please keep an open mind before you say anything." I stared into his beautiful brown eyes his eyelashes were so thick; I hadn't noticed it yesterday since it was dark. He was even more striking in daylight. I nodded my agreement. He could have been talking about algebra and I would have been captivated by him. "I really like you…a lot. I know it sounds ridiculous since I have just met you but there is something about you that just draws me to you."

I smiled at him in relief. "I feel exactly the same way about you." I confided.

"Really?" He asked confidence creeping into his voice.

"I don't know what it is Seth but I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, I just want to be with you at all times, and now that you are here I feel so much better."

His eyes clouded over. There is something that you need to know about me. About my family, if we are going to be together."

I looked at him inquisitively. "Ok, tell me." He looked away, "I don't know if I can" he said shyly.

I placed my hand in his free hand, "I'm listening" I encouraged him gently.

"Alright, he took a deep breath. My tribe is the Quileute tribe. Our ancestors are said to have descended from wolves"

. I felt the blood drain from my face as I looked down at the picture I had just drawn of myself with a wolf

. His eyes met my gaze. "I know" he whispered quietly. "How did you know?" He asked sounding mildly afraid.

"Seth I honestly had no idea that this meant anything. I have been having strange dreams for months now about this strange girl" I showed him the one of the girl with the black hair and then I showed him the picture f the guy who I in the picture with her. He had dark eyes, pale skin, and dark hair.

Seth stared at the pictures for a moment and then said, "They both look oddly familiar yet I cannot place it."

"I know!" I replied in frustration, "I have thought the same thing myself."

He turned back to me. "There is more to my story. Please tell me if it becomes too much. We are usually not allowed to tell anyone but there are exceptions. You cannot tell a soul." I looked at him with wide eyes, "What are you involved with some sort of Mafia or something?" I asked in disbelief.

He chuckled, "Not quite, it's a little stranger than that."

"Well go on I can handle it" I urged him. I was telling the truth too, I really liked this guy if he could accept my oddness I could at least entertain his situation.

"Well, as I said the Quileute's are descendant from wolves. It all started many years ago, when our tribe came across a different kind. They were a threat to our people. They were referred to as the cold ones; they killed many people from our tribe. Our men had inherited a power to change into wolves in order to protect the people."

"Protect the people from what?" I asked in a small voice, "What were the cold ones?"

He looked up to meet my eyes. "Vampires." He said quietly.

"So you mean that your ancestors were werewolves that protected humans from vampires?" I stared at him in astonishment.

"Yes." He replied searching my face for an expected reaction that apparently wasn't there. I wasn't scared if that is what he was wondering I was intrigued.

"Ok so what does this have to do with now, does it have anything to do with why am I drawing this stuff?"

"That I can't tell you," he said while stroking my hand, "But Sienna, I am what my ancestors were. It has never died off completely. It has been passed through the blood lines over the years. It only develops if there is a need to protect our people."

I gulped, as I started piecing it all together. "So you are telling me that you are a werewolf and there are vampires here in Forks which is why you are like this?"

"Yes," he said calmly as his eyes searched my face trying to determine if I was going to be ok with this information overload.

I sat back in my chair as I pondered it all, "Huh…" I thought aloud to myself.

He looked at me in surprise, "Aren't you scared? You aren't going to pass out or anything are you? I'm not good in those situations." He warned raising an eyebrow.

I thought about it and assessed my body for a moment. I was totally fine none of this bothered me at all. I wasn't scared I had so many questions.

"Why me?" I asked.

His face fell. "I knew that this was too much." He said in desolation.

"Huh? Oh! No Seth, I didn't mean it like that I meant why in the world would you want me? You are so special- I am not like you…"

He smiled in relief. "So you aren't scared at all?" He asked in bewilderment.

"Nope" I smiled at him "I don't scare so easily."

He snickered at me as he shook his head in awe, "Sienna Stanley you are something else."

I smiled inquisitively, "Are there other werewolves?"

"Yes, he said, Jacob and my sister Leah we are in a pack together. There is also another pack in La Push." I looked down at my sketchbook and then I looked at Seth again.

"So who are they?" I asked.

"What?" He asked in surprise.

"The people in my drawings, you have to know them if I am drawing wolves maybe it all ties together. The picture of me with you as a wolf makes sense." I showed him the picture from my nightmare. "What about Nessie?" I asked "Is she a werewolf too? I noticed that she and her family acted a little different but I never questioned her about it."

"Um… no". Seth said, "She is something else."

Suddenly it all clicked. "Is she a vampire?!" I asked him through my teeth.

He looked down. "Yes."

I sat back in my chair again and quietly sipped my coffee. It all made sense, why I never saw her eating hardly anything, why her family seemed so different. "Are they all vampires?" I asked him.

"Who?" he asked.

"The Cullen's," I replied.

"Yes." Seth told me. "But you have to swear that you will not tell a soul."

"Seth, do you really think I would rat out my best friend and her entire family." I suddenly laughed out loud.

He looked at me as though I might be going crazy." What are you laughing at?"

"So you are telling me I was partying with vampires and werewolves last night?" He nodded, "Huh…" I said and then laughed again, "I knew it was going to be a hell of a party…" I pondered that thought.

"You aren't even remotely concerned?" he asked.

"Nope, not really." I told him lightly. "Here is my theory I am not in any danger with any of you. If I was don't you think someone would have attacked me last night when I was with all of you in the middle of nowhere at the Cullen's?"

He thought for a moment and then said, "Sienna you are unlike anyone I know… you are right though. The Cullen's are vegetarians. They only drink the blood of animals."

"What about Nessie?" I asked him.

"She can have human food if she wants it but she usually hunts animals as well." It was amazing too me, all of it. What surprised me is that I didn't find any of it shocking. He moved his chair closer to me. "So you really aren't bothered by any of this?"

"No, I'm not" I reassured him. "I oddly feel as though this is natural…as strange as that sounds."

He looked down again, "Um, there's more."

I cut him off, "what are there witches in Forks too??" I asked half joking.

He laughed, "um, not that I have come across. There are a couple of other wolf things that you need to know though. Every wolf in the pack goes through something called imprinting. Basically you are made for one individual, and that person only. You meet this person and fall hopelessly for them, and that is the person that you are supposed to be with…forever."

I stared at him, this time he HAD shocked me. "What are you trying to say to me Seth?"

He placed his cup down and took mine from my grip and replaced it with his hands as he stared into my eyes fixedly. "I am saying that I have never even noticed a girl until I saw you last night. It was like the earth opened up and swallowed me whole. I know it is odd and I haven't known you hat long but I feel as though I have been with you forever. We are made for each other and I am in love with you. I need to be with you Sienna. The thought of being without you kills me."

I thought about what he said and pulled my thoughts together, and then spoke. "I know."

"What?" He asked.

"I felt the same way Seth, I have never had a boyfriend, and I have never been interested in anyone. It is almost as if I have been waiting for you. You seemed so familiar to me. I felt an immediate pull towards you last night it was inexplicable. It's like I have known you before like in a past life or something. I want to be with you too."

"So you don't mind the wolf thing?" He asked.

I smiled mischievously, "I think it's kind of hot."

He growled playfully and pulled me onto his lap as he crushed my lips with his.

I suddenly pulled away, I had an important question. "Can I ever see you as a wolf?"

He looked at me cautiously. "It can be dangerous Sienna." He said he went on to tell me about a girl named Emily her husband (well fiancé at the time) had become angered too close to her and hurt her.

I put my hand on his face, "Seth I trust you, I know you won't hurt me."

He looked into my eyes and pulled my face to his and kissed me again. Finally he pulled away and said, "alright but keep your distance until I am changed, just to be safe."

I agreed. I grabbed my coat and he held my hand and led me out of my house towards the woods that lined my backyard. As we trekked deeper into the woods he wrapped his arms around me- oddly enough it was the first memory I ever had of truly feeling safe.

"Hey," I asked, "So Renesmee didn't have food poisoning then huh?"

He shook his head. "She has had a lot going on but you should probably talk to her about it."

"Is she ok?" I asked with concern.

"Jake told me that she was sleeping peacefully when he left last night." He suddenly stopped walking and kissed my forehead, "Promise me you will stay right here, I will come back when it's safe."

I raised my hand in a mock salute and he snickered at me and ran off into the woods taking his shirt off as he ran. Catching a glimpse of his sculpted upper body I suddenly wished that I hadn't promised to stay put and then blushed at the thought.

About ten minutes later he came back. He was a beautiful tan color just like I had drawn. He was as large as a horse. I couldn't believe it. I slowly walked up to him.

"Seth?" I asked quietly. I looked into his eyes and recognized the same striking, childlike eyes and I knew it was him. He rubbed his head against me and I leaned against him. All of a sudden he let out a whimper and slid me onto his back and before I knew what happened we were flying through the woods faster than I have ever gone before…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Gloves come off ( Nessie's P.O.V.)

I woke up gasping for air. What a strange dream, I was with Jacob and the strange girl that is in the pictures that Sienna draws. She was with Seth the four of us were in the forest when all of a sudden the guys phased and threw us on to their backs and fled in terror, something evil was descending on us. I curled down onto Jacob as low as I could and held onto his fur so that I wouldn't fall. My hands brushed his face and he shuddered. I couldn't tell if it was due to his own fear or to the fear that I had projected to him through my thoughts as I touched his face. It came down upon us faster and faster no matter how rapid our pace was.

Finally I felt hands gripping me and pulling me away, Jacob phased back and was fully clothed. He screamed, "Renesmee!" as he fell onto his knees with a look of pure horror etched deeply in his handsome face. And that was when I woke up.

I sat there gasping for air; it had all been so vivid. I ran a hand trough my sweaty hair and then grabbed my phone. I dialed a familiar number, and waited nervously as it rang.

"Hello?" he mumbled sleepily.

" Jake?" I asked anxiously.

"What's wrong?" He demanded, now fully awake.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"Yea I'm fine, he said curiously, "why wouldn't I be?"

I breathed a sigh of relief, "it's – nothing" I stammered.

"Nessie," he said severely.

"Ok, I just had this horrible dream that something happened to us in the woods." I told him the details of my dream. "Someone or something took me away from you.." I said timidly, realizing how foolish I must sound.

He relaxed a little when he realized that I wasn't in any imminent danger. "Ness I'm fine and you are fine it was just a creepy dream. You have had a rough week no thanks to me." He immediately sounded as though he felt guilty. "I am sure it has caught up with you mentally-Hey… how about I come over and we go and hunt together and then we can do something fun."

I smiled; he was hell-bent on making sure I was eating normally. "Sure" I told him. "

I will see you in a bit" he said, "I love you princess."

I smiled into my phone, "love you too" I murmured. After I hung up I decided to take a shower. I knew it was ridiculous since I was about to get dirty while hunting but I felt so sweaty and disgusting from my nightmare.

. I took a fast shower and slipped myself into a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. I ran a brush through my damp hair and went towards my parents' room looking for them. My mother was in the little courtyard outside of her bedroom. She looked beautiful; her diamond skin shimmered in the sun as she worked on the flowers that were braving the autumn chill and were left adorning her and my father's outdoor sanctuary.

"Morning mom", I said as I kissed her glittering cheek.

"Morning sweetie, how did you sleep?"

"Um alright "I said looking down. I couldn't lie to my mother she knew me better than anyone.

She noticed the circles under my eyes and looked at me austerely, "you didn't sleep well enough though, did you," she voiced it as more of a statement than a question.

"Um I just had a bad dream that's all," I looked away quickly hoping she would drop it. She looked at me again as if trying to dissect my thoughts but then she looked back to her work. My mother wasn't one to go overboard on questioning, I was always thankful for that given the fact that to my father I was an open book, perhaps that was why my mother didn't question me so much she had no need since my father would tell her everything anyway.

"So what are you doing today?" She asked casually.

"Well Jake is coming over and we are going hunting."

"Good, you need to. So what is going on with you and Jake?" She asked with a grin.

I sighed contentedly, "Mom I am so in love with him, he is perfect. I want to marry him someday, I know that he's the one."

My mother smiled at me and hugged me, "I am so happy for both of you" her eyes seemed to go to a different place, "Jacob is a great guy Nessie, I am glad for him that he finally has you he really deserves to be happy, I guess I just have some reservations because I am not ready for you to be a grown up. I couldn't pick a better guy for you though. He loves you with every piece he has to give. I would even dare to say he loves you as much as me and daddy do, but if your father heard that I would be in trouble," she chuckled to herself.

I smiled at her, "thanks mom, I have never been so happy- I feel complete."

She kissed my cheek and said, "then I am blissfully happy for you, the way you describe it reminds me of how it felt when I first met your father and I couldn't talk to anyone about it except for your Aunt Alice but she could only stomach so much. I'm so glad you can come to me. Enjoy every moment with him, my darling." She stood up and went back to her flowers, "so what else are you doing today," she inquired.

"I think that we might do something with Seth and Sienna." My mother looked up, "that reminds me, did you tell her anything about Jake and the guys at La Push?"

"No I swear I didn't, I'm not sure what made her dream about me with a wolf, it was odd."

My mother looked at me inquiringly, "Definitely odd…" she concurred. "So what is going on with Seth and Sienna?"

I smiled broadly, "it seems that our little Seth has finally imprinted." I practically squealed.

My mother smiled," that's wonderful, he is such a good kid, and I felt so badly for him. That just leaves Leah, huh?"

I nodded.

"Poor Leah, she will find someone." my mom said to herself. There had been a lot of animosity between Leah and my mother in the past but that was resolved now, especially since her mother had been dating my Grandpa Charlie for so long now.

"Aw don't worry Bells. Leah can take care of herself." Jake said with a grin as my mother and I both turned around in surprise.

"How long were you standing there for?" My mother asked sharply, she was not one to express emotion easily and she was nervous that Jake had witnessed one of the few moments that she had let down her guard.

He ambled over to us. He looked amazing, he wore a leather jacket over a tight white tee shirt and dark washed jeans. He put his burly arms around me and kissed my forehead. "Long enough to know that someone sort of has a thing for me," he teased as he ruffled my hair.

I smacked him, "don't ruin it for yourself" I muttered with mock aggravation.

He laughed, and then he looked into my mother's eyes. "Thank you" he said "you were right you know I do love her as much as you and Edward do. I would do anything for her, I promise you that."

My mother looked back at him locking her steely gaze onto his. "Don't hurt her…" she trailed off lost in some forgotten memory.

"Never" he promised solemnly.

"Ok guys- Hi, I'm still here…" they both snapped out of their moment and looked at me with smiles as they cracked up. "

You are kind of dressed up for hunting Jake" my mom pointed out.

"I know I thought I would take Nessie somewhere fun after."

"Where are we going?" I demanded.

"I'm not sure yet" he admitted. I wrinkled my nose as a planner I hated not knowing everything and he knew it. I kissed my mother on her cheek.

"Bye mom" I said.

"Be careful" she called as Jake took my hand and we ran off together. When we got outside he led me into the woods. He looked down and pulled me to him and swept his lips across mine.

"So you want to marry me, huh?" he questioned.

"Yes I do, "I told him. I placed my hands on his face and shared the fantasies that I had dreamt up of us walking down the aisle and chasing our beautiful dark haired babies. He smiled at me and kissed me again this time he wasn't quite so careful with me and we both held out on breathing until our lungs protested and we were gasping for air.

. "Your father won't appreciate any of that you know" he teased breathlessly. "He'll get over it" I whispered

. He took my hand and led me through the woods it was a crisp September morning. My favorite time of the year.

"I will marry you someday soon," he promised. "When the time is right and your parents feel you are ready."

"That might not be for a long time," I pointed out the blatantly obvious fact that my father would not be in rush to marry me off.

"I don't care," he vowed. "I will wait for you as long as it takes."

I tugged on him until he brought his lips to mine once more. He traced my cheek with his hand and then pulled away and told me to wait while he phased.

"And then," he joked "we race!"

I rolled my eyes at him as he disappeared among the shadows. A few minutes went by and then I heard a low guttural growl and then nothing. My heart sank and I started to run forward to make sure that he was alright but he ran out of the bushes in his pants, carrying his shirt and coat. The look on his face was fierce and terrifying.

"What is wrong?" I asked hoarsely.

"It's Seth" he spat the words out. "He told Sienna everything."

"What?" I asked in disbelief. "When you say everything do you mean…"

"Yes. He said angrily "She knows everything about you and your family, she will keep the secret and is not afraid, although she should be."

I looked up at Jake with tears in my eyes," Jake she is in grave danger. If the Volturi find out…" I couldn't even finish my thought as I forced my eyes shut and placed my hand on my forehead.

He put his arms around me and rubbed my back as I wept into his chest." I know" he said coldly. "Seth didn't know. He is coming here now with Sienna so we can regroup and decide what to do." He took my hand and led me to my grandparent's house so that we could face the music. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I feared for my best friend's life.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: A Meeting of the Minds (Sienna's P.O.V.)

The winds whipped at us ferociously as Seth flew through the forest in his wolf form with me clinging to him. It was like nothing I had ever experienced before, I was too amazed to be properly frightened. We finally stopped outside of the Cullen's house. Seth gently let me down; I sat on the porch for a moment regaining my bearings. He licked my hand and then disappeared into the woods.

Nessie opened the door and came out to me her eyes were rimmed with redness and it looked as though she had been crying.

"Nessie, what's wrong?" I asked her in alarm.

She came up to me and hugged me tightly "Come into the house, quickly." She instructed as she combed the woods and the yard with her eyes. I didn't understand what was going on but it looked as thought they were staging an intervention. All of the Cullen's were there sting in the living room with serious looks on their faces. Jake and Leah were there as well. Leah was nervously looking out the window with a pained look in her eyes. Jake on the other hand appeared to be furious. He stood with his massive arms crossed over his chest.

"Where is Seth?" He barked at me. I cowered away from him into Nessie's arms further.

"He is outside; I am guessing that he is on his way in."

Jacob stared past me at the doorway as Seth's graceful shadow filled the room. Nessie led me over to the couch where I sat between her and her aunt Rosalie who took my hand and held it.

"What's going on? Are you guys ok?" I asked in confusion and worry.

Jake took a step towards Seth. "What the hell were you thinking? Do you realize how much danger you have put her in?" He snarled at Seth in disgust.

Seth's face crumbled, "What do you mean? What are you talking about Jake?"

Nessie raised her eyes to Seth and said in almost a whisper. "Seth, there are laws. If the Volturi find out that she knows about us Sienna only has two choices… commencing the change or death-" Nessie's voice broke into a sob and she started to fall over but Jake was instantly at her side and he caught her.

I felt all of the blood rush from my face and the room started to spin. I almost fell over but Nessie's Uncle Emmett grabbed me. Her Aunt Rose helped him to sit me back on the couch and she rubbed my hand and said, "Shh, it's ok, calm down breathe it will be alright."

I looked at Seth and wished that I hadn't. He was paler than any of the Cullen's and he had a look of pure torment on his face. "I didn't know… he whispered.

"Seth you should have talked to me before deciding to tell her." Jake said his tone now less vicious.

I finally found my voice and remembered how to use it, "He didn't tell me about he Cullen's. I guessed- he only told me the Quileute stories."

Jake shook his head never removing his eyes from Seth, "It doesn't change anything he still should have asked my permission before talking to you."

I felt myself getting angry at Jake how could he blame Seth like this. My voice came out harsher than I meant, "Look, I promise I won't tell anyone about any of this, there is no need for you to yell at Seth or for the Vol- whoever to kill me I will keep quiet."

Nessie's grandpa Carlisle shook his head sadly, "We trust you Sienna but I am afraid it is not that simple. The Volturi are the ruling family of our kind. They have very strict laws that all vampires must adhere to, they make no acceptations."

I thought for a moment and then answered in such a calm voice that I doubted it was mine for a moment. "So what are my options?"

Rosalie looked at me with sadness in her eyes, "Well you can either be changed into one of us, or they will kill you," she said quietly.

I got up and walked inaudibly over to the door and stepped outside onto the porch to think. All the while I heard heated discussions regarding the future that I no longer controlled. My head was pounding with the weight of the news I had just learned. I sat on the steps and put my head in my hands trying to regain some control, some sense of self; when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Nessie's aunt Rosalie.

"How are you doing?" she asked me as she sat down on the steps beside me. I couldn't respond I just shook my head miserably. "It is overwhelming, I know" she comforted me with her presence. "They can keep you human as long as possible. Alice can see visions of the future. She will be able to see when the Volturi find out and that should give us enough time to change you if that is what you decide."

I nodded.

She thought for a moment. "Perhaps we can take shifts and run with you across the country if we keep you hidden it will buy more time."

I thought about what she said and I shook my head firmly," I can't live like that, always on the run" I thought bitterly of my father and my sister that was the exact life that they chose to live running from their problems and nightmares. I would not be like them. I looked at Rosalie boldly, "I want to be changed when it comes down to it. That is my choice." I told her.

She looked at me sadly. "I know we can find another option for you she told me. "Please don't be so quick to throw it all away." She told me the story of her human life and her murder and how all she had wanted was to be married and be a mom. "Don't you want to have children at some point?" she asked me.

My face hardened. "No" I said bitterly. She looked at me curiously, my impending doom made me brave enough to stand up to a vampire. "You know, I am truly sorry that you didn't get the chance to be a mom. I know that you would have been a wonderful one" I told her sincerely.

She looked at me with a small smile. 'Thanks" she whispered.

"But the fact is that being human is not all that its cracked up to be, at least not for everyone. My family and my life is hell right here on earth." I felt the sobs rising into my throat but I forced them down. I had to get this out; I had to confide my pain to somebody before I died. "My mother died in childbirth with me, and my father and sister have blamed me for her death. They never told me they loved me in fact it was quite the opposite my sister told me that my father hated me and that she did too. I live alone, my father travels for business supposedly and my sister moved away across the country after high school. My house is empty, quiet and cold. Yes your life was cut short and that is a tragedy, and yes things were stolen from you, experiences that you will not be able to recover." She looked down as I said it and I took her hand and she met my gaze, "but you have gained so much more than you have lost. You are looking at it all wrong." I could feel the sobs rising up into my throat again I knew it was only a matter of moments before I completely fell apart. "You don't realize how lucky you are to be able to look into that house and see all of the people in there who love you unconditionally… forever. I would trade everything, MY LIFE- I would give it all up in a second if I could have that kind of love just for one day let alone eternity…"with that my voice broke and I ran off the porch leaving a shocked vampire whose eyes were opened for the first time in nearly 100 years.

I ran into the woods and tripped. I lay where I fell and cried. I heard footsteps and felt two strong arms around me, it was Nessie's Uncle Emmett. He carried me back to the house Rosalie was waiting in the yard. She came up to us and hugged me as he carried me.

She finally looked into my eyes and said, "thank you Sienna."

I sniffed and wiped the tears from my face and said, "For what?"

"For saying to me what no one else has ever had the courage to tell me. You are right. I need to le go of my past and move on." She looked at me tenderly, "and I think that you do too…" I looked down and bit my lip.

"You will always have a family here" Emmett said shyly to me.

Rosalie smiled at me. "So was that your final verdict then Sienna, do you want to be changed, we can move forward together?" I looked into the eager eyes of my future, my family I smiled a little at the sound of the word. I nodded at her and she hugged me. Emmett set me down and the three of us walked into the house together.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Hung Jury

After Sienna walked out there were some fiery debates over what we were going to do. My father was very quiet; I felt that this was painful to him as it reminded him of what he went through with my mother.

"I think that we should hold off on changing her until Alice sees that the Volturi know," my father said quietly.

"No Edward," my mother argued. "If Sienna is willing we need to change her as soon as possible. It is too dangerous, I am not going to risk her life on top of the fact that we really don't need to be drawing attention to ourselves from the Volturi if we can help it." I was shocked, I couldn't remember the last time my parents had fought over anything.

"You aren't thinking rationally Bella" my father said a little sharply.

"I'm not thinking rationally?" My mother exclaimed in amazement. "You are basically dangling this poor child out for the Volturi like bait!" she hissed at him.

"I can't just sit back and watch a child have her soul taken." My father said coldly. "There are options."

My mother looked at him her eyes narrowed into slits. "Like what run her to Arizona?" she asked dryly. My father recoiled from her. My mouth opened wide they were really going at it,

I suddenly felt calm and relaxed and realized that Uncle Jasper was trying desperately to keep everyone tranquil and together. It seemed to help although they still weren't seeing eye to eye, but my mother walked up to him and hugged him.

"Forgive me my love, you did everything in your power to save my life and it worked. But you need to realize that this is a very different case, she is so young and has nobody. I had Charlie, this poor child is constantly alone how in the world will she be safe? She is better off with us. I say that we ask her and if she wants to be changed we do it." My father looked at her pleadingly.

Aunt Alice spoke up, "Edward" her eyes had a faraway look to them and she suddenly snapped out of it and looked at my father, "I have already seen it, she will become one of us."

My mother took my father's face in her hands and looked into his eyes, "Edward, I am still a firm believer that every one of us who chooses this lifestyle does not lose their soul, although I know that you do not agree with me. So, in your opinion according to what Alice just saw Sienna will lose her soul no matter what. It is just a matter of one of us doing it and taking her in or one of them doing it, and who knows what will happen…" my mother's voice broke and she gesture towards me. "Edward, what would you want if it was your child?"

My father looked away, everyone seemed uncomfortable as he turned and quietly walked out of the room.

My mother turned back to us, "I'm sorry I just can't let anything happen to her, she doesn't have a mother to protect her and that really gets to me…"

Grandpa Carlisle put his arm around her, "Bella you are right. Edward is just very sensitive to these situations because of his beliefs. He will come around, you did the right thing. The rest of us agree with you".

My mother looked at me, "Renesmee?" She asked, "What do you think?"

I looked down, "I think that she would have been better off if I had never spoken to her in the first place." My Grandmother wrapped her arms around me and rubbed my arms consolingly. I continued, "But since I cannot change that I think that we need to inform her and leave the decision up to her, and do what we can to protect her."

As I finished talking Sienna, my Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie walked back in the house. Sienna looked awful she was pale, and looked as if she had been crying. She was a little muddy and yet she had a sense of calm about her.

My father came back into the room. "I have a suggestion," he announced. He looked at Sienna, "Depending on how you feel about this I feel that we should try to keep you human as long as we possibly can. Alice will see it in her visions if someone knows about this and is coming for you."

Sienna looked him in the eyes and said, "Fine but I want you all to know that I am willing to be changed."

My mother looked up furiously at my father, "If Alice even has a hunch that they know…"

"I know, Bella we will change her at that point. It will be better if she has a chance to prepare herself for it."

My Grandfather stepped up to Sienna, "It will probably be in your best interest to spend as much time as possible here or in La Push with Seth and his pack. This way you will be protected. We can all take turns patrolling the school and her house when she is not here." He said.

Seth had remained frozen where he stood when he first walked into the house but he suddenly stepped towards Sienna with a tortured look on his face but sheer determination in his eyes. He took her into his arms and brushed his lips on her hair. "I never should have told you as much as I did, I didn't know that this would happen. That I would be placing you in danger." He said. "I will do whatever I have to in order to keep you safe; I will make this up to you."

Sienna looked at him, "Seth it's not your fault." He hugged her and looked down still beating himself up internally.

Jake cleared his throat, I could tell that he felt badly for flipping out on Seth. "I will have the pack patrolling your house when you are there I will also speak with Sam the leader of the other pack to see if we can get back up from them as well."

Sienna started sobbing.

I ran to her side, Si, what is it?" I asked her worriedly.

"It's just that I barely know any of you and yet I feel safer and more cared about here than I have ever felt by my father and sister."

My grandfather walked up to her and handed her a tissue, "Sienna you are a good friend of my granddaughter's she cares for you as she would a sister. You are a part of this family now. We will protect you at all costs."

I caught my father shoot my mother a resigned look.

"Thank you, Sienna whispered. She then went outside with Seth and Leah and my father sat down on the couch with a haunted look on his face.

"Daddy what's wrong?" I asked him.

"I read her thoughts just now, and I have never seen a child in more pain than her. The agony involved in changing will be like a hangnail to her in comparison with the emotional anguish that she has been living with all of her life."

I looked to Jacob and he had a frozen look on his face that was hard to read. I didn't know what else to do so I took his hand and led him outside to join the others, hoping to put back the pieces of what was unfolding before us.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Illusion of Normalcy

We waited on edge for something to develop but weeks went by and Aunt Alice didn't have any visions regarding the Volturi and Sienna. She spent most of her free time in La Push with Seth or here at our house. She slept over my parent's house a lot. If it were under better circumstances it would have been more enjoyable it was kind of like having a sister. It was definitely nice to have someone in the house that was truly similar in age to me. It is peculiar for your parents and aunts and uncles to look as though they are the same age that you are; so it was nice to have someone truly on my wavelength basically living with me.

My grandma Esme brushed up on her cooking skills and learned all of Sienna's favorite foods in an effort to get her to eat more, but Sienna wasn't too hungry. She acted pretty normal and went through the motions of life with going to school, and maintaining her relationship with Seth; but she spent a lot of time alone drawing. She drew that guy and girl all of the time, they were always in the woods facing each other in an embrace and smiling as though they had been reunited after a long separation.

She cried in her sleep. She was so brave during the day but it seemed at night that her defenses were down. I finally confronted her about it one night. I sat down next to her and gently shook her until she was awake.

"Si, you were crying again. What is it?"

She just stared past me like I wasn't there. I hugged her and rocked her, we sat like that for a long time and then she cleared her throat and clumsily wiped her tears away.

"I'm fine" she said. She wouldn't say anything further so I let it go; I know what its like to be questioned against your will. She finally took a breath and spoke, "this isn't right Nessie."

"What isn't right? Would you rather stay at my grandparent's house?"

"No, I mean I am endangering all of you by being here. The thought of someone getting hurt because of me kills me; I can't sleep or eat because I am so stressed over what may become of all of you because of me. Nobody has ever cared about me and to be honest I have never cared for anyone myself. I never learned to love, but I do care for all of you and it is terrifying. I am so afraid that I will lose you all. I worry that I am bringing you trouble."

I calmed her down, "No you are not, and everything will be fine, you will see. We will be like sisters…forever" I smiled at her.

She looked back at me and a smile lit up her grim eyes, 'forever…" she echoed and then she lay back down and at last sleep came to her yet it skipped me- I stayed up most of the night watching her like a worried mother.

The next morning Seth and Jake showed up. The four of us walked through the woods in silence.

Finally Jake spoke up, "Ok, listen, there is a lot going on right now but we cannot just put our lives on hold and live in fear. We have a very secure system in place, on top of the fact that Alice can warn us if trouble is coming. I think that we should all start attempting to have a little more fun once in awhile." I looked over at Sienna who was pale, and had circles under her eyes. She looked a little leaner too. I knew he was right she needed normalcy more than any of us.

Seth looked up earnestly, "Sienna, why don't we take you guys to your homecoming dance? It will be fun." He flashed her a persuasive smile. He looked so goofy, almost like a used car salesman who was trying to seal a deal.

Sienna laughed for the first time in weeks, "I don't know Seth, I don't really do school functions."

"Come on Si, it will be fun. Just think of how excited Aunt Alice will be when she finds out that she gets to play dress up with us again," I joked.

"Oh, all right," she chuckled, "for your Aunt Alice."

"What about me?" Seth asked with a mock injured look on his face.

"For you too, Seth" she said rolling her eyes.

He looked at her and grinned, "It's nice to see you smile again," he said as he kissed her cheek and took her hand to lead her away.

Once we were alone Jake turned to me, "I hope that you aren't mad that I volunteered you for this," He said apologetically. "Seth is really worried about her; she just goes to school and then comes home and draws."

I looked at him, "Sure Jake, you know it was just an excuse to get me to agree to you taking me to a dance," I teased.

He snorted at me in laughter, "Yea, you see right through my scam, you know how much I love formal dances" he joked.

"Seriously, though I am worried too," I told him quietly. "She cries at night Jake, almost every night. I was up with her most of the night she was practically inconsolable."

He looked at me anxiously as he traced the area underneath my eyes with his thumbs.

"So that is what these lovely circles are from. You know I am worried about you too. You are putting too much of this onto your own shoulders. Why don't you allow your aunts or Seth to help with her so that you can get some sleep."

I shook my head furiously, "This is my fault, she is my friend I will deal with it."

He cupped my chin and raised my face so that our eyes met, "Princess, you cannot save the world all by yourself, you need to let others help you on this one. Please, I can't be worrying about you while I am patrolling at night."

I buried my face into his neck and surrounded myself with his woodsy scent, "I would sleep a lot better if I were in your arms."

He rubbed my arms, "You and me both…Someday…"

I kissed his cheek he was so sweet to be concerned with me at a time like this when everyone was in grave danger, I lied to him so that he wouldn't worry about me anymore.

"Ok, I will delegate from now on."

He smiled, "Good. You need to get some sleep tonight. So does she ever tell you why she cries at night then?"

"She said that she is scared that one of us will be hurt, she isn't even concerned about herself."

Jake shook his head, "Her entire world has been turned upside down her future stolen and she is worried about all of us," he said in disbelief.

"What if we can't protect her?" I asked as fear suddenly washed over me. He held me tighter as he whispered into my ear, "Don't you worry about anything, don't think like that it will be fine. We have beaten the Volturi once before if it comes down to it we will do it again, you know that."

I bit my lip and looked down, I didn't want him to know how worried I truly was and I certainly didn't want Sienna to see it.

Unexpectedly the feeling of power washed through me again, I hadn't felt it since my birthday. I started shaking and Jake at me in surprise as he loosened his grip on me, "Nessie what's wrong!" he shouted.

"I'm not sure," I whispered. The vibrations that ran through my body felt like an electric current I fell to my knees, Jake reached for me.

"NO! Don't touch me, something is wrong I don't trust myself near you." He quietly obeyed and stayed there until the strange sensation went away. He then ran up to me and picked me up.

"Are you alright, what was it? What do you mean that you don't trust yourself with me?"

"I-I'm not sure" I said shakily.

"I'm taking you home," he said in a tone that even I couldn't argue with.

"What about Seth and Sienna?" I asked.

"I will call them; we need to get you home." Jake carried me into my grandparent's house.

My grandfather was reading the newspaper and my grandmother was baking Sienna's favorite, baked ziti. When Grandpa Carlisle saw Jake carrying me in he put the paper down and was at my side in a second.

"What happened?" he asked patiently.

"I don't know, she just started shaking and fell." Jake told him, by this point my grandmother was at my side as well.

"Is she ok?" she asked with worry.

"I'm going to go look at her Esme," my grandfather reassured her.

"Where are Edward and Bella" Jake asked.

"They went hunting with the others," my grandmother explained. My grandfather led Jake and I up to his study. He looked me over and asked me a few questions,

"Renesmee, have you had this feeling before?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Yes, on my birthday."

His brow furrowed thoughtfully, "Hmm, what does it feel like when you start shaking," he asked me.

"I feel as though I have an electrical current running through my veins, I feel so strong that it scares me." I told him. He thought for a moment and then his eyes lit up, "I wonder if this has to do with your immortality. You might have another power that we need to discover."

I hadn't even considered that.

"What were you doing when you felt this sensation, on both incidents?" He continued to question me.

"I was scared, on my birthday I was scared…" I trailed off and looked away from Jake, "scared that Jake was gone from my life for good." Jake put his hand on my cheek and looked at me apologetically.

"What about today?"

" Today I was scared about the situation with Sienna. I am worried that she will be hurt."

My grandfather paced for a moment as he stared off into space and added it all together. "Well, I would guess that you do have an additional power now that we will need to discover but it must come into action when your body is in a state of fear. Perhaps it has something to do with the adrenaline in your system. When it is secreted into your system your new powers become activated."

I thought for a minute, "So how will we find out what it is?"

My grandfather smiled at me "In time, child. Physically you are fine, so I am not worried. Just give yourself time and it will make itself known."

Jakes phone rang, "Hey we are back at the Cullen's just get back here and we will explain." Jake hung up, "It was Seth."

My grandfather smiled at us, "Everything will be fine, don't worry Sienna will be fine and so will you Renesmee," he kissed my forehead and walked out of the room.

"Great, one more mystery to solve" I muttered.

Jake looked down at me and smiled lovingly, "Nessie, what am I going to do with you? I can't take you anywhere," he said with a smirk.

I glared at him as he kissed me; and just like that he was forgiven.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: "Who Needs A Werewolf for a Boyfriend When You Have a Vampire for a Best Friend…?

"Please turn to page 31 in your textbook," Mr. Banner droned on. I couldn't pay attention to another boring lecture but I had to absorb myself in something otherwise Nessie would give me that concerned look again. I really hated being the source of everyone's concern especially when they were putting themselves in such grave danger to keep me safe.

"I am going to go get the video that we will be watching today, so starting reading this chapter and make sure that you all behave while I'm gone." Mr. Banner joked, "Jeffrey you are in charge," the classroom erupted into laughter as Jeff Crowley slapped up Andrew Newton. I had to giggle at the scene that was unfolding, honestly what was Mr. Banner thinking leaving one of the most irresponsible idiot at Forks High in charge of the class?

Nessie looked at me and rolled her eyes. As soon as Mr. Banner stepped out of the classroom Jeff crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it at our table.

"Hey, so we heard you ladies are coming to homecoming with some of the La Push freaks Friday night."

Nessie suddenly became very angry, I noticed her hands shaking and her eyes became liquid gold. "Yes we are coming with our boyfriends and the only freaks even remotely close to La Push are you imbeciles." The class burst into laughter and a few "oohs" as people were egging the fight on.

I suddenly chimed in riding the waves of Nessie's comments, "and may I ask who your lovely dates are?" They both looked down lost for words their faces red, Andrew sneered, "dates are a waste of time."

Jeff jumped into rescue him, "yea, and there is no one good enough at this school."

Nessie had stopped shaking and was smiling serenely at them through her gritted teeth, "Well perhaps you should consider acting your age for starters and then try lowering your standards a bit." One of their buddies let out a guffaw and their faces became even redder. The rest of the class dissolved into shrieks of laughter, Nessie looked over at me and winked, "I'm so sick of those morons she whispered to me.

I laughed, "tell me about it I have been stuck with them since kindergarten, and believe me they haven't changed all that much over the years."

Nessie smiled at me warmly, "well I am glad that they have brightened you up a bit with their stupidity." She suddenly sat up straight in her seat and whispered to me, "Mr. Banner is almost back."

I smiled to myself and considered the benefits of having a vampire for a best friend as I acted as though I was overly absorbed in my reading as Nessie did.

Mr. Banner walked in to see everyone goofing off and he looked over at our table, "Well apparently next time I will have to leave Ms. Cullen and Ms. Stanley in charge," he said as he threw Jeff a sharp look. Nessie and I snuck each other a private grin, as Jeff looked at us angrily.

The rest of my day flew by I was going to drive Nessie, and myself back to the Cullen's afterschool so that we could go shopping for our homecoming dresses with her aunts. I met her at her locker.

"So are you ready for five solid hours of shopping?" she asked glumly.

I laughed at her, "Ness don't you think that you are over exaggerating a bit?"

She opened her eyes wide with a look of mock horror, "You really have no idea what you have signed up for do you? My aunt does not just run into one store, we will be shopping until the mall closes."

I looked at her and smiled a tiny smile, "you forget I never had this kind of opportunity, no mom, remember? I would love to shop with them all night."

Nessie's eyes became sorrowful, "Aw Si In sorry I should have been more sensitive to that."

I hugged her, "its ok, you don't have to walk on eggshells around me I'm a big girl I can handle it. You know I do love spending time with your family though, your aunts and grandma are wonderful! I love your whole family." I smiled a little "especially your aunt rose and Uncle Emmett they are really special, you know that right?"

Nessie smiled at me, "They are…" She put the last of her books away and snapped her lock in place on her locker. When she shut it I jumped, Jeff was standing right next to her. Nessie didn't jump she must have known he was there.

"Hi Jeff, what can I do for you," she crooned in mock civility.

His face was red, and his eyes were enraged, "Don't you ever make me look bad in front of my friends again."

Nessie smiled her brightest smile at him, "Aw Jeff, I can't take credit for anything it was all you. Honestly, you didn't need our assistance you did a wonderful job on your own."

I laughed out loud Jeff Crowley was very rarely put in his place especially not by a girl.

"Shut up Cullen you're a freak your whole family is a bunch of freaks."

All of the laughter left Nessie's face, her entire body clenched up and started shaking her eyes again became liquid topaz .

"What did you say," she spluttered.

"You heard me."

I groaned, "Aw come on Jeff leave her alone what is your problem?"

He turned on me next, "My problem?" he asked condescendingly, "More like what is your problem, you act like you are her long lost sister or something. You are both losers." He got right up in my face, "Maybe if daddy was around more you wouldn't be dating a res' freak."

I felt the hot tears start to betray me as they stung my cheeks, "Jeff you are a jerk," I whispered and turned to run.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nessie walk up to him and get in his face, I didn't hear what she said I was running blinded by my tears. I didn't see where I was going and I ran into someone.

"Sienna, what's wrong?" Jake had caught me.

"This jerk is giving me and Nessie a hard time."

Jake growled furiously, "Where is she?"

I looked behind me, "She was following me,"

He looked in the direction that I pointed to and when he didn't see her he muttered something vulgar.

"I don't think that Jeff will hurt her, " I reassured him.

"I'm not worried for Nessie, Sienna." Jake and I ran back to Nessie's locker by this point Seth had caught up with us.

"Si why are you crying" he demanded. I didn't answer him because I was trying to catch up with Jake. There was a small crowd gathered around Nessie's locker. She had Jeff by his collar, held against her locker.

"If you ever have an unkind word for her again you will be sorry," she snarled.

Jeff's eyes were wild, "Ok, ok, I'm sorry." He said quietly, obviously disturbed.

She slammed him against her locker. "Do NOT apologize to me scumbag."

Nessie pulled his hair and directed his head towards me, my mouth hit the floor.

"I'm sorry Sienna." Jeff mumbled.

"Easy Tiger," Jake said with a twinkle in his eye as he pulled Nessie off of Jeff. Suddenly he looked over his shoulder he must have heard something. "We need to leave now" he said in a severe tone.

Nessie never took her eyes off of Jeff as we walked out of the building. I made the mistake of looking back at him, and the look on Jeff's face as he stared after us sent shivers down my spine.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Temper, Temper… (Sienna's POV)

Luckily I had driven Nessie and I to school. My beat up, white 2000 Ford Tempo blended in a little better than any of the Cullen cars in the school parking lot. We all jumped in and Seth took my keys. Jake carried Nessie quickly into the backseat. Seth pulled out of the parking lot a little too speedily and the car peeled out, everyone looked at us as I slunk down in the passenger seat, _so much for blending in _I thought wryly. I truly hated being in the spotlight.

We were only driving for a couple of moments before I realized that Nessie was still shaking, and her breathing was hard.

"Is she ok?" I half shrieked as I looked back at her in concern.

"She's going to be fine," Jake said as he opened his cell phone. "Seth go straight to the Cullen's" he directed as he dialed and then spoke urgently, "Hey you heard everything that happened, right?" He asked into his phone, "Uh huh, I know. It was the same thing again. Is Carlisle there? Ok, good we will be there in a minute or two." He hung up his phone and turned to Nessie, "Can you hear me?" He asked her. I couldn't tell if she nodded or if it was just that she was still shaking, it looked as though she were having convulsions. He whispered into her ear, "You need to calm down, forget that jerk just breathe and think of something else. You don't want to hurt Sienna do you?" He asked.

All of a sudden Nessie looked up in alarm. "I would never hurt her," she mumbled. Jake rubbed her shoulder, "I know that you would never hurt her intentionally but you have to be careful, if you let your anger go like this your instincts take over and accidents do happen."

Her eyes were wide with horror, "Emily…" she whispered. Jake nodded. My eyes widened too as I recalled the story Seth had told me about the fiancée of a wolf that accidentally maimed her in anger. I wondered what any of that had to do with Nessie.

"Exactly, now keep breathing and think of something that won't make you angry," Jake instructed calmly.

She closed her eyes and gradually the shaking calmed down to the point that she just looked as though she were cold; and then it was gone. Her eyes returned to their placid tawny color and it was as if nothing had happened.

"What the hell just happened?" I demanded in fear.

Nessie closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them, "I'm sorry you had to see that. There is a lot more to my story that I haven't told you. I was afraid for you to know too much, but I can see that it's too late for that now. Regardless if you know my secrets the Volturi will only care that you know that vampires exist." I looked at her curiously and she continued. "Sienna, Bella and Edward are not my aunt and uncle they are my parents."

My mouth hit the floor, "What?" I gasped.

"I am half human and half vampire."

"But how," I demanded "your aunt and- I mean your parents are both vampires," I struggled to grasp what she was telling me.

"That was not always the case," she said quietly. "My mother was a human when she fell in love with my father, they were married 6 years ago and had me right away. I was too strong for my mother throughout the pregnancy I all but sucked the life out of her." I noticed Jake wince as Nessie was telling her story. "I actually killed my mother but at the last moment my father changed her into a vampire and saved her."

I thought for a moment I was trying to do the math mentally, "Wait, if that was only years ago then how are you 16?"

She looked at me with a sad smile, "um, freak of nature?" she offered weakly. "I grew very rapidly, but I am now full grown I am technically more around the age of 18 and immortal I will not grow further. My parents and family decided that I should be 16 as far as the rest of the world is concerned and experience high school and college," she looked at Jake wistfully as they had a private exchange that I did not understand. "I have certain powers some of which I know but now I am developing a new one and I am not sure what it is."

Jake looked down at her, " I think that I might have an idea as to what it is."

Nessie's head snapped up, "What?" she demanded.

"We will discuss it when we get to your family," he said.

Nessie looked at me warily, "Is this too much for you? I understand if you are mad at me for keeping all of this from you but I was truly just trying to protect you."

I smiled at her, "Ness you are practically a sister to me, you know I wouldn't get mad at you that easily. I know that you had your reasons to keep it to yourself." I looked away from all of them as a tear slid down my cheek. "I can't believe that happened to your mom too, who knew we had so much in common."

Nessie leaned forward and put her hand on my cheek, all of a sudden I heard her thoughts and pictured her hugging me.

"It's not your fault Si, please don't beat yourself up over it. Your mother would never blame you and your father and sister are mistaken to do so. Your mother loved you more than anything, just hold onto that."

I gasped and looked at her, "Am I going crazy?"

She smiled, "that was just a taste of power number one," she grinned mischievously.

I smiled at her, "thank you."

She looked surprised, "For what?"

"Well, let's see for kicking Jeff's butt, and for what you told me just now. It's nice to have someone truly understand."

She shrugged it off, "Hey don't thank me for what I did to Jeff THAT was my pleasure, and as for the other thing just don't forget what I told you. It's time for you to forgive yourself."

Jake sighed in mock frustration, "Well Seth apparently we are going to have to get used to being left out of the conversation.

Seth grinned, "Hey hat's ok- we can phase and talk about them behind their backs later."

Nessie chuckled, "Yep a car full of freaks…"

"Hey speak for yourselves." I grumbled, " I don't have any special powers."

Seth looked at me admiringly, "I think you're pretty special."

I scoffed, "You have to say that you are biased."

He snorted with laughter. We pulled into the driveway and walked into the Cullen's living room. They were all waiting there, looking concerned. Nessie's parent's faces were mixed with worry and anger. Rose and Emmett came right over to me.

"Move it dog," Rose directed. Seth and Jake moved not knowing whom she was referring to, "Are you alright" she gushed as she hugged us both.

"We're fine." Nessie assured her.

Emmett hooted with laughter. "I would have paid to see the whole thing Nessie."

Her eyes lit up, "How much?" she joked as she placed her hand on her uncle's face.

After a moment he laughed raucously, "You scared that boy pretty good, I'm proud of you, I taught you well." He scooped her up in a big hug.

Nessie's dad smiled at her, "That's my girl!" He chuckled- until his wife glared at him and then he cleared his throat and looked at Renesmee as seriously as he could. The corners of his lips kept turning up giving him away.

"Uh- that wasn't a good idea Renesmee. Very poor judgment."

"Emmett," Nessie's mother said coldly, "put my daughter down, now. This is not something to encourage."

Nessie flinched away from her mother, "I'm sorry mom, but you should have heard the things he said about you guys, and me as well as what he said to Sienna. It was horrible."

I spoke up on behalf of my friend, "He did start it Mrs. Cullen, I swear Nessie was just defending us."

She nodded at me, "I know Sienna, we just have to be careful." She advanced on her daughter, " We. Cannot. Draw. Attention. To. Ourselves." She spoke each word pointedly at her daughter through gritted teeth while keeping her steely gaze locked on her.

Nessie looked down in shame.

"Bells don't be so hard on her," Jake chimed in protectively slinging his arm around Nessie's shoulder." I honestly don't think it way entirely within her realm of control."

Nessie's dad looked at him quietly; it was as if they were speaking through their eyes. "Really?" He asked in surprise. "Tell Carlisle, Jake."

Jake turned to Carlisle and said, "I think I have an idea of what Nessie's new power is, you know how the other day you said that it might have to do with adrenaline? Well it reminds me of when we phase. If something gets us worked up it triggers it."

Rosalie hissed, "What are you trying to say, that she is turning into a DOG?"

Jake narrowed his eyes at her, "Stop trying so hard to think Blondie you might strain yourself." Emmett chortled as Rosalie wacked him in the back of the head and then she hissed at Jake.

Carlisle thought for a moment. "Hmm, this is all very interesting. Did she have increased strength?" he asked.

Jake nodded "She was smashing a guy the size of a football player against a locker."

Emmet hooted again and was immediately silenced with an icy look from Nessie's mom.

"Great" she said, "this will be easy to explain when we get a call from the principal. What's our story, Nessie is on steroids?"

Suddenly Nessie started shaking with anger again, "I never wanted to go to high school, and YOU forced me to do this so you will have to deal with it I guess." With that she stormed out of the house.

Her father sighed, "I will go talk to her." He kissed his wife on the cheek, "You need to calm down, this isn't easy for her either my love." She glared at him. As he turned to walk out the door Alice called after him.

"Um Edward, I can already see that this won't take long but can you just hurry it up a bit, we are going to lose out on shopping time." She pouted at her brother. He just looked at her in annoyance and then walked out without a word. It was extremely awkward, after he left.

"I am so sorry," I said. "This is entirely my fault if it wasn't for me the whole thing between her and Jeff never would have happened".

Nessie's mom looked at me kindly, "Sienna this is not your fault".

Rosalie stared at me gently at me, "You need to stop being so hard on yourself. Not everything is your fault; I know that you were raised to think that way but you have to try to be nicer to yourself, ok?"

Emmett looked at me teasingly, "Believe me, we will tell you if it's ever your fault." He laughed at his own joke as Rosalie threw him a dirty look.

Esme glanced at her watch, "Sienna why don't I grab you a quick bite to eat, before we go shopping. I made you some ziti…" she offered in a sing song voice.

"We?" I asked.

Esme smiled gently, "Yes Bella and I are going to come too," I smiled and started to follow her in the kitchen but just then there was a cracking noise and then a deafening crash from the woods behind the house. It sounded like a tree falling over and there was a yell.

Jake's eyes widened as he screamed, "Oh my God, Nessie!"

He and Seth ran out the door closely followed by the rest of the guys. I stood there frozen in horror, waiting…


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Firewood, Anybody?? (Nessie's POV)

I was so angry that I was even starting to scare myself. I couldn't believe that my mother had blamed me for this whole insane scenario. All I was trying to do was to defend my friend; if I was a normal kid I bet it wouldn't have been this big of a deal. Sometimes being a Cullen is a curse. I was still shaking violently when my father walked up to me.

"Renesmee, please try to calm down I want to talk to you."

I turned my fury upon him, "Leave me alone, I can't deal with any of his anymore, all I have wanted is to just be normal and here I am an even bigger freak now."

My father cringed, "Nessie you are not a freak, you are special."

I glowered at him, "Special? You call this special? Dad I'm dangerous, no one knows what's wrong with me and then mom is going to gang up on me like I wanted this?!" I could feel the anger coursing through my veins it was almost addictive. I felt the power rush starting up again.

My father looked at me oddly almost as though he feared me. "Renesmee calm down he instructed. Then I snapped I kicked a tree in my fit of rage and I heard the trunk give way, it started to fall over right where my father was standing. I ran with lightening speed as it started to fall over and pushed him out of the way, I looked up as it fell down on me…

******

"Renesmee?! My father shouted. I focused on the tree and put my arms up. It landed very gently in my fingertips; it was like carrying a piece of foam, I giggled as I slowly walked with it and placed it down in a clearing.

My father's eyes all but bulged out of his head, "What?!" he stammered.

I looked at him with a small smile, "Um, power number 2? Having insane strength when necessary?"

He just looked at me and shook his head, "You could have been killed."

I smiled again, "Actually the odds were really on my side dad; immortality, remember?"

He looked at me in a daze and hugged me. Just then my Grandfather, Uncle Jasper, Uncle Emmett and Jake and Seth came into view.

"What happened," Jake demanded as he gathered me in his arms and scanned me from head to toe to make sure I wasn't hurt.

My father looked at everyone in amusement, "It seems that my daughter might be taking up logging as a hobby."

Jake looked confused, "But we heard a crash and someone yelled, I thought-" he trailed off as he took me into his arms as he brushed his lips over my forehead.

My father explained to everyone what had happened.

My grandfather looked at me in awe, "Renesmee it seems that your new power is super strength when you get an adrenaline rush." He looked at the tree that I had basically played catch with, and shook his head. "You are as strong as a newborn, fascinating!" He chuckled to himself.

Jake hugged me tighter to his side, "Are you alright?"

I smiled at him, "never been better."

He smirked at my father, "So Edward, I guess you are going to have a hard time disciplining your daughter now that she is stronger than you huh?"

My father looked at him with a twisted smile and patted his back, "Aw yes but let's not forget who is planning to marry her Jake. Good luck with that," he patted him on the back again and then walked away laughing.

Jake looked at me with a leery look on his face.

"Well if I win all the arguments then you have nothing to worry about honey," I assured him.

He smiled at me and rolled his eyes. "I'm sure I could handle it."

My Uncle Emmett laughed at that one too and we all headed back to the house.

Aside from the fact that I had almost dropkicked a tree onto my father's head, it was shaping up to be a decent day I had stood up to one of the biggest idiots at school, I finally knew what was going on with my body, and we had dress shopping to do. Oh, no… shopping…. Not even super human strength could save me from that fate…


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: A Date… (Sienna's POV)

Shopping with Renesmee her mother, grandma and aunts was so fun. I ended up with a beautiful sleeveless white gown that shimmered. Nessie teasingly referred to is as a "vampire skin dress" much to the chagrin of her family. She on the other hand went for a golden one shouldered dress. It looked like the dress of a deity, which was appropriate as she was gleeful over the prospect of her new found power.

The rest of the week was uneventful at school everyone was excited for homecoming. Jeff didn't so much as make eye contact with either one of us! The only interesting bit of gossip around Forks high had to do with the disappearance of Nahuel, apparently he and his aunt had moved.

Friday night came before I knew it. Nessie's aunt Alice did our hair and make up, much to her delight. She curled my hair and styled Nessie's into a beautiful up do. She truly looked like a goddess. When Seth and Jake came to the door their mouths dropped open, then again so did ours. Seth looked so amazing; I couldn't peel my eyes off of him. His tuxedo was perfect and his hair was slicked back, he looked adorable. They brought us corsages and Nessie's Grandma Esme took millions of pictures.

"Ok, just one more," she said at least a half dozen times as Nessie stood there and grimaced.

"_Gram…," _she whined.

Rosalie took many pictures too; she looked at Seth and Jake and sniffed in contempt.

"No dogs allowed in this one." She had Emmett take a picture of her with me and Ness. Nessie's father took a lot of pictures as well. Her mother stood there with an amused smile. She hugged Nessie and apologized for everyone's craziness.

"I am sorry that they are putting you through all of this." They exchanged an understanding smile; and I felt a twinge of jealousy. How I longed to have a mother who knew me so well…

Finally the "vampirazzi" finished up their shots and sent us off. When we got into Nessie's car Jake wiped his brow and undid his tie unbuttoning his collar.

"Wow, I'm actually sweating that was crazy." Nessie smiled at him as she kissed his cheek.

"You better get used to it. If you think that was bad imagine our wedding." He grimaced.

"We are eloping."

Nessie giggled, "Yea my father would love that."

Jake smiled at her, "Well it doesn't really matter now that you are the hulk of the Cullen's, you can just beat him into submission."

I tuned their playful banter out as I stared at Seth.

"Hi" I said shyly tracing his hand with my finger.

"Hi" he replied, "You are gorgeous."

I smiled at him, "yea, that's what I've heard."

Everyone snorted at my comment. I stole a glimpse at Seth, he was so handsome. He kissed my hand and smiled at me shyly.

"So any regrets about letting me take you to your dance?"

I smirked at him, "Not yet, but don't get too excited the night is still young."

He smiled at me and shook his head in amusement.

When we arrived at the school, Jake and Seth dropped us off at the door. Nessie and I waited as the guys went to park the car. They met us at the door and walked us in.

The gym was decorated prettily, the theme was autumn. There were appealing bouquets of marigolds on every table and bales of hay. Nessie surveyed the room taking in the atmosphere as she groaned.

"Aw Aunt Alice, you overdressed us again!"

I looked at what everyone else was wearing, "that's not true Ness," I pointed out that everyone was semi-formal, but Nessie was right in a way we were a little on the dressed up side in comparison.

I shrugged, "Who cares what they think do you think anyone will dare to say anything to _you _about it? You just beat up football player."

Jake started laughing and Nessie playfully punched his arm. Seth asked me if I wanted to dance so although I hated dancing I gave in, I mean he did get all dressed up for me. After awhile I excused myself to go the bathroom, Nessie asked me if she wanted me to come with her, I smirked as I whispered loud enough only for her and Jacob to hear as they were dancing.

"Ness, I really don't think that the Volturi are going to pop out of a bathroom stall," she giggled at me and I kissed Seth on the cheek as I turned to walk away he grabbed my hand. I turned back in surprise.

"Hurry back," he murmured as he kissed me gently on the lips.

"Of course," I assured him and I headed towards the hallway. On my way into the bathroom I heard a voice that sounded oddly familiar. I stopped for a moment and recognized Nahuel's voice "_What is he doing here_?" I thought to myself remembering the rumors that he had moved.

He was on his cell phone, I was going to keep walking but then I overheard something that made me freeze in my tracks. I made myself as flat against the wall as possible so that I could hear the rest of his conversation.

"Jane, I can't do this anymore. I cannot hurt Renesmee. It's not right- No! Jane you can't. Please just tell Aro I need a little more time the family is on to something I know it." He sighed in acquiescence, "Alright, I will do what I can, I have 7 days correct?"

I gasped and then realized that I had been too loud, he looked up and started walking towards me.

"I have a little complication that I have to take care of," he hung up the phone and started chasing me. I ran down the hall and towards the gym I thought it over for a moment, I couldn't lead him right to Renesmee, even though the guys were there to protect her it would draw attention and I couldn't allow their secret to get out. I took my shoes off to give me a little more speed. I accidentally dropped one in the hallway as I flew out of the exit door .Nahuel was in hot pursuit.

"Sienna wait I need to talk to you." I ran as fast as I could. If I could just get to the woods perhaps Leah would hear me I knew that she was out running patrols with Sam's pack everyone was on high alert these days- Jake had instructed them to keep a close eye out on a regular basis until things calmed down. I was running so fast that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I tripped over an overgrown tree root and smashed my head into the trunk and everything went black.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: …With Fate (Sienna's POV)

Slowly my eyes opened. My head was throbbing. Nahuel stood over me with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Are you alright?" He asked me.

I jumped to my feet warily, and then had to grab onto the side of a tree because I became so woozy I thought that I might pass out again. I put my hand on my head and noticed that I was bleeding. Suddenly Nahuel looked at me strangely.

"Stay away from me," I told him, "I heard what you are up to and you won't get away with it, Nessie is very well protected. You can't get to her."

He cocked his head curiously and took a small step towards me, he spoke quietly, "Sienna whatever are you talking about?" he asked innocently.

"I heard you on your cell, talking about hurting Nessie, "My voice was barely a whisper, and my vision kept shifting so that I almost couldn't even see him.

He walked a little closer to me with a serene look on his face.

"Sienna you are not making any sense you hit your head so hard that you passed out."

I looked at him through narrowed eyes and uttered through gritted teeth, "I know what I heard Nahuel." I went to step around him and he advanced on me.

"You better run while you still can," I advised him my voice trembled as I tried to sound strong. I headed back to the school, blood dripping down the front of my beautiful white gown.

So fast that his hand was a blur, he grabbed my shoulder in an attempt to stop me. I tried to push his arm off of me in my fury, but something cracked. I fell to the ground in pain, my shoulder dislocated.

"You just couldn't' let it go, could you he hissed into my ear. You had to be the hero, didn't you, you shouldn't have eavesdropped on me Sienna. That was a very stupid thing to do." I emitted a whimper as I lay still on the ground trying to breathe through the pain. I felt as though my shoulder was on fire. I finally managed to hop to my feet, I had one of my stiletto shoes in one hand and I turned around and smacked him in the head with it as hard as I could. He laughed and knocked it out of my hand. I started backing away from him at that point because something started to click in my head. Nahuel was too fast, and too strong to be human. He was very familiar with Nessie's family no one in Forks that was human was that close to the Cullen's …

"Oh no," I uttered weakly.

He smiled at me, "Are we just figuring things out?" He sneered. For a brief moment the crazed look left him and he looked at me pleadingly.

"Listen Sienna you have to run I don't want to hurt you, I will try to control it for as long as I can to give you a head start but you have to get out of here, warn Renesmee I do not want to hurt her either but they are making me."

I looked at him, mesmerized even though I knew I was wasting my precious moments.

"Who Nahuel- who is making you do this?" He looked down.

"The Volturi has my aunt and sisters. They will kill them if I do not kidnap Renesmee and bring her back to them. They want Renesmee the most but they also want Edward, Bella and Alice and they know that Renesmee is the ideal bait. Now RUN" he snarled.

I turned from him and attempted to run back to the gym but the blood was dripping into my eyes at this point and I couldn't see where I was going my arm hurt and I was so tired I just wanted to lay down. If it was just my well-being that was at stake I would've given in but I had to warn Nessie.

I ran as fast as I could, all of a sudden Nahuel was in front of me again. This time the evil scowl was back on his face, almost like a mask. His eyes were no longer brown but bright red.

"Too late" he growled at me he picked me up and threw me. I flew through the air for what felt like an eternity, and then I landed against a tree back first with a sickening crunch. I slid to the ground I couldn't feel my body anymore I struggled to breathe as Nahuel stood over me.

"It would be a shame to waste such a delicious meal…" he growled he took my wrist and bit down I tried to scream but couldn't my hand was instantly on fire I tried to rip it away from him but I couldn't move. All of a sudden I heard someone yelling my name; Nahuel dropped my arm and ran into the night.

My body continued to burn, among my last thoughts were my family and how I knew they wouldn't care, then Seth sweet Seth, how I loved him, I didn't want to leave him.

Then the hardest my new family, the one that I would never have a chance to become a part of; and Nessie poor Nessie there was no way for me to warn her now. I had failed her. I closed my eyes in defeat as my breathing became more and more labored… and then I floated away burning and fading….


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: All the Kings Horses and All the Kings Men (Nessie's POV)

I was panicking. I knew that something was not right. Jake and I continued dancing for a couple of songs after Sienna left for the bathroom. Since she he was not the type of girl to take forever in the bathroom applying make up, I was suspicious. I convinced the guys that we should go and look for her. Jake, Seth and I went into the hallway.

"Sienna?" I called as I stepped into the empty bathroom. I went back into the hallway, "She isn't in there," I told Jake anxiously.

"Alright, calm down maybe she just stepped outside to get some air it's stuffy in here." All of a sudden Seth, who was farther ahead of us, yelled.

"_Jake_!"

We ran up to him, he was standing next to the door leading out of the building holding a silver stiletto shoe his hand quivering.

"It's hers," I whispered. Jake and Seth exchanged looks. Jake grabbed my hand and the three of us were flying out the door as fast as we could. We all yelled her name and there was no answer.

Leah came running out of the woods in tears trailed by Quil who had a disturbed look on his tired face. "Seth" she screamed. We ran over to them, and she screeched through her tears.

"Follow me, it's Sienna, we were too late," she sobbed as she ran. She led us to a small clearing. Sam was waiting with his arms crossed. I had never seen him upset but his face was twisted in rage. Underneath a large tree that was split in half lay Sienna. Seth started screaming.

"Sienna!" He ran over to her and attempted to lift the tree, he couldn't do it alone.

"Seth do not move her," Sam instructed and he tried to hold him back; Quil and Jake had to help because Seth was so out of control he was trembling and looked as though he was about to phase. Sam whispered something to him I assumed he was trying to calm him down.

"What the hell happened?" Jake demanded.

Leah's voice wavered as she spoke- I had never seen her upset before either- It was all too much, like being stuck in a nightmare.

"I am not exactly sure I was running the perimeter and I heard a girl screaming so I called for back up and by the time we got here Sienna was just like this. But I smelled vampire…"

Sam looked at Jake, "She was all alone by the time that we got here. I have Paul and Embry combing the area."

My head started spinning.

"Who would do this, there's no one in my family…" suddenly I remembered what Sienna had told me on her way to the bathroom, "_It's not like the Volturi are going to pop out of a bathroom stall_," I slumped to my knees.

"Oh GOD!"

Jake grabbed me with one hand before I fell to the ground and he picked me up so that I was facing him. His hands were on my shoulders as his eyes pierced through me.

"What is it Nessie?"

"It's the Volturi," I sobbed. "They came for her and we didn't protect her". I suddenly became infuriated, "We have to do something." I started shaking and I headed to Sienna. I used my strength to get he tree off of the crippled remains of my best friend…my sister. Sam began to object, I shot him a homicidal glare and he backed down.

When I got the tree off Seth went crazy. Sienna was still breathing but just barely, I could tell that she didn't have long to live. I turned to Leah, my eyes wild.

"Go, and get my grandfather and father HURRY!" She disappeared seconds later with Quil trailing her.

Seth was beside Sienna on his knees touching her face, it was heartbreaking to watch.

"Si, sweetheart- Can you hear me? This is all my fault oh God, I shouldn't have told you any of this. I should never have left you alone. I'm so sorry."

Sienna looked at him through her dying eyes as a tear dripped down her bloody cheek. She then switched her gaze to me and looked at me pleadingly as though she had to tell me something but she couldn't.

"Si, who did this to you, "I demanded with a growl. "They will pay, Please just hold on my grandfather is on his way, it will be alright we will change you."

Sienna's eyes fluttered and then they shut.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed. I felt Jake's arms around me. He turned me away from her and held me close. _This isn't real_, I told myself and turned back to my departed friend.

Seth was still rubbing her face, he had an insane look about him, "Shh that's right honey- just sleep now. You need your strength Sienna, you will be alright."

Jake looked at me and Sam in horror, "Isn't she…"

I closed my eyes tightly and nodded.

She was dead.

Seth was delusional.

Just then my grandfather, father, Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett bounded into the clearing where we stood. Leah and Quil emerged from the trees a few moments later.

"Where is she?" My grandfather demanded.

I gestured to where she lay with Seth who was still murmuring reassuringly to his lifeless betrothed. My father stood there in shock. Aunt Rose let out a sound that was somewhat between a sob and a howl, as she ran to her side.

My grandfather pushed her back, "Emmett" he commanded fiercely. My uncle held her back and led her away to comfort her. Grandpa crouched down next to her.

"Oh my god, he whispered softly. "Her spine is broken." He looked down. "She is just a baby." My father stepped up to assist him. Jake left my side briefly to help Sam to get Seth out of the way.

"No!," Seth demanded. "I am not leaving her, look at what happened because I left her-" the sobs racked his body. Leah walked slowly over to her brother and wrapped her arms around him. His head fell into his hands as he openly wept- she was the only one that could help.

Jake came back to me, the horrified expression permanently cast into his face. The ground was spinning and I couldn't breathe. Jake could tell that I was about to lose it and put his arm around me and held me up. My father and grandfather started working over her silently. My father looked into her eyes checking her pupils.

"She has a concussion."

My grandfather examined her as well, "She is drifting in and out. Still breathing mildly" he turned to me. "Renesmee did you move her?" I found my voice.

"No grandpa, I remembered what you told me about serious injuries, I just lifted the tree off of her, but she was not moved even an inch." He looked back down at her,

"Collapsed lung on the right, broken ribs." He glanced at me proudly, "You might have just saved her life Nessie." I looked at him in surprise

"So she's not …"

My father suddenly gasped, "Carlisle!" He held Sienna's wrist up for all to see. There was a bloody crescent shaped mark on it.

"It _was_ a vampire, "I hissed. "Why would the Volturi bite her and leave her?" My father looked at me.

"I don't know but until further notice you are not leaving my sight, is that clear?"

Jake tightened his grip around me protectively. My grandfather sat back on his haunches and met all of our eyes- lingering on Seth's as he spoke solemnly.

"She is stabilized for now, the change is taking place. Is there anyone who objects to letting it happen? It is possible to suck the venom out, but she has sustained such serious injuries that I highly doubt she will make it if we do not allow the change to take place." Seth's head snapped up.

"Just do what you have to in order to save her please…" a sob broke out from his throat and Leah put her arm around him to comfort him again. Uncle Emmett led Aunt Rose up to Sienna. She seemed frail as she looked down on Sienna.

"Carlisle, she told us all that she wanted to be changed," she whispered. "Emmett and I will be responsible for her. We cannot just let her die."

My grandfather nodded. He deftly scooped her up at once careful to support her neck, "Let's get her back to the house. Rose, Emmett, scout the woods to make sure its safe. Edward you stay with Renesmee." With that my grandfather bounded off gracefully with Sienna tucked into his arms. My aunt and uncle followed him closely.

Sam gestured to Quil to follow him and then he turned to Jake, "I already have the rest of my pack on the look out. We are going to continue to search for whoever is responsible for this."

Jake nodded in appreciation. "Go safely." As Sam and Quil disappeared Jake looked at Seth critically, "Leah, help me get him home."

"NO." Seth objected coldly as he shrugged out of his sister's arms..

"I am not going to sit here when I can be out helping to hunt for whoever hurt her." Seth growled.

"Me neither," I interjected. Although I could feel my father's disapproving eyes on me I continued.

"I am stronger than all of you put together I should be out there."

My father's eyes started glowing, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen you will ride back with me and that is final." Jake looked at Seth and spoke quietly.

"Fine Seth- but Leah and I are coming with you." He turned to my father- his eyes pained at the thought of leaving me.

"Will you be alright with her Edward?" My father looked at him sidewise.

"Of course," he replied coolly. Jake turned to me and lifted my chin so that his lips were inches from mine. I could feel his breath on my face as he spoke.

"I'm sorry princess I can't leave Seth alone right now he isn't thinking rationally."

I didn't want to think of any of them in the woods with the possibility of the Volturi on the loose, but especially not Jacob.

My voice barely squeaked out, "Then I am coming with you. I am strong I can help you." I said firmly tears threatening to break. He growled at exactly the same time my father did and then he looked at me pleadingly.

"Please Renesmee, I am begging you. I cannot be worried about you too while I am out there go with your father I will meet you at home, I love you." He kissed me with such fervor that it scared me. My father didn't react, he knew better than to say anything at that moment.

"I love you too, "I whispered. "Please be safe. I will be waiting for you." He smiled at me forlornly and kissed my forehead as he glared at my father.

"She's everything to me- please keep her out of harm's way." Normally my father would have snapped at a comment like that but he nodded and touched Jake's shoulder and stared at him soberly.

"Be careful, my son."

The next thing I knew I was in my fathers arms and we were heading to get my car from the parking lot. He silently placed me in the passenger seat and as we pulled away I heard a wolf howl and I sobbed, praying that no one else was hurt.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: The Fire Within (Sienna's POV)

As the flames engulfed my entire body I was surrounded by darkness. _"Am I dead?"_ I wondered to myself. Then the realization came to me that if I was dead this must be hell, I was being punished for all eternity for my mother's death. There are no other words to explain the level of pain that I was experiencing. Every single cell in my body felt as though it had been dipped in acid. As the pulsating pain in one part of my body would lessen it would spread and then intensify to another area. My body writhed with the invisible fire that consumed me whole.

I didn't know where I was or what had lead to this, I couldn't remember anything except that I had been dancing with Seth. _Seth!_ Suddenly my worry overtook the pain momentarily. I found my voice and screamed in pain, then cried out for him.

"Seth!" I felt cold hands on my smoldering arms.

"Shhh, Sienna it's ok, we will get him." I whimpered as I was held down by two strong arms, it was Emmett.

"Shh, Sienna its ok. Everything is going to be alright," a quiet woman's voice reassured me.

"Mom?" I said incredulously. I pictured her in my mind it was like she was right there. The woman paused and didn't reply right away but she rubbed my forehead, her hands were also cold.

"Mom", I sobbed again, "am I dead. Am I in hell? I am so sorry. Why are you here, you can't be in hell. Where am I? I'm scared and it hurts so badly. Make it stop," I whispered through my broken sobs. The hand kept rubbing my face, as the woman spoke again her voice wavered, and I realized it was Rosalie.

"Sienna its Rose honey, you aren't dead. There was a terrible accident, you are going to be ok the pain will be over soon, I promise. We are here. Everything will be ok." She was rocking me at this point, I struggled to open my eyes and couldn't. The sobs kept coming.

"Where are Seth, Nessie and Jake, are they ok?" I heard footsteps and three strange heartbeats as they walked up from the downstairs. Then I stopped and thought about it I HEARD heartbeats and footsteps, what was going on with me?

"Sienna!" I heard Seth's frantic voice and then felt his hands on my face.

"Careful dog" Rose snapped.

"Baby come on, be nice he is just as worried as we are. Let's leave them alone," Emmett tried to pacify his angered wife but it wasn't working.

"No Emmett, Seth should have been there! You should have been watching her," she screeched at him accusingly.

I could feel the waves of terror and guilt that flickered through his body; it was odd I didn't even need my eyes as long as they were touching me. When Rose was holding me I could feel her heartache. She had wished that she could change places with me. Seth on the other hand wished he were dead. He hated himself for whatever it was that had happened to me, he fully blamed himself.

I tried to open my mouth to tell him that I was alright and that it wasn't his fault whatever it was but when I opened my mouth all that came out were broken sobs mixed with screams of pain. I heard Nessie's quiet voice.

"Aunt Rose that is not fair. If anything we are all responsible you cannot blame this on Seth."

Rose let out a sound like a sob as I could hear Emmett's broad steps leading her quiet and shuffling ones out of the door, after a while I shouldn't hear her footsteps anymore I wondered if he was carrying her. I felt horrible that I was causing everyone so much grief but I couldn't move, or speak any longer as the burning once again became my focus.

All of a sudden it started to migrate towards my chest so fully that I could not breathe. I knew that this was it; I was dying now, thoughts drifted in an out of the running. The first time memory of my father rejecting my love. I went to hug him and say dada when I was two and he took my hands and put them at the side of my body and walked away. The look on my sister's face as she walked out the door of our house for the last time as she was moving to Buffalo, the day I met Nessie. The first moment I saw Seth and how the world seemed to stop nothing else mattered anymore, and then my last dance with him.

I gasped as my heart started beating so hard that I felt as though it was going to burst out of my chest. My body twisted and contorted as there was a final battle between the fire and my heart.

"Grandpa!" I heard Nessie scream. The house suddenly became a frenzy of footsteps until I heard everyone in the room with me. I felt cold hands on my chest.

"It's almost time," Nessie's grandfather said, "Nessie, Jake Seth you are going to have to leave now."

"No" Seth wailed I cannot leave her again." Nessie's mother spoke up quietly,

"Seth, you have to just for a bit it is not safe for the three of you to be here. I promise I will call Jake the first moment that we know she is calm enough for you to come back. Please, just do as we ask. She will be ok."

I felt the crushing sadness and conflict that was coursing through Seth's veins as he brought his face down and kissed me for the last time.

"I love you Si," he whispered into my ear, "I'm so sorry." His voice broke.

I couldn't make my voice work, I silently screamed inside of my mind, "_Wait Seth don't be sorry it's not your fault, I love you too…please don't go…I don't want to die I don't want to leave you…"_

I heard Nessie's father take a sharp breath.

"Come on Seth," Jake whispered as he led my love away. My body contorted one final time in such a way that I almost flew off of what I had been laying on, a bed? Four strong arms grabbed me, Emmett and Nessie's Dad. As my heart started to slow down I knew this was the end.

The pain started to diminish in the other parts of my body as a vision of my mother came before my closed eyes. She was so beautiful, all in white she smiled at me and sadly held her hand out to me as if to touch my cheek in a gesture of goodbye.

"I love you," she mouthed to me, "nothing in this life was your fault, my child." With that my heart beat its last. After that I heard nothing. The pain was gone; there was no sound of breathing, or hearts beating. Just silence, the silence of death. And then my eyes slowly opened.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Awakening (Sienna's POV)

As I opened my eyes one of the first things that I noticed (amongst the fact that I wasn't in any pain) was that I no longer had the urge to blink. The room looked amazing; everything was surrounded by prisms of brilliant color. I could hear every sound inside of the house as well as what was going on outside. I could hear Nessie and Jake leading a very anxious Seth into the woods, towards Nessie's parent's house I was assuming. I wondered why they didn't stay to come and see me and then with a shudder, I remembered what Nessie's mom had said. I was dangerous. _Why was I a danger to everyone?_

All of a sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder, something almost primordial within me took over, a guttural snarl was emitted from deep within my throat and I grabbed my attacker by the wrist and flung them over my shoulder and into a wall. I landed on my haunches and waited poised to attack a low growl still building in my throat.

"Oh my God, Emmett, are you alright?" I heard a startled voice ask, Esme I think it was. I was suddenly filled with feelings of relaxation as Jasper walked towards me staring at me intently. Nessie's Dad and Carslisle helped Emmett to his feet.

"Are you alright?" Nessie's dad asked him. Emmett smiled and shook his head in wonder.

"I didn't see that one coming, why didn't you warn me Alice?" A peal of laughter rang through the air as Alice looked at him wickedly.

"See what happens when you take my Porsche without asking." He looked at her with a broad grin on his face.

"Well just so you know it was totally worth it." Alice stuck her tongue out at him, and Nessie's dad looked at them in annoyance.

"Can we focus here?" They turned towards me next; I snarled again and backed away. As they came closer I hissed.

"Sienna, we are not going to hurt you. There has been an accident and you are now one of us" Nessie's dad said calmly. I thought to myself, "_I'm a vampire? But how?!" _

"Give us a moment to explain-" Nessie's dad implored. I growled at him viciously and Nessie's mom held him back protectively. Suddenly a familiar voice came towards me.

"Sienna, honey, it's me Rose. Calm down no one wants to hurt you. We have blood for you I know you must be thirsty." She came walking towards me holding a cup. I smelled it before I even saw her, the scent of the blood made my arid throat burn so badly that I wanted to scream. Part of me knew that this was true and that they meant me no harm; but I couldn't get over my instincts and I was afraid that I would hurt one of them. Especially Rosalie. I couldn't bear it if I hurt her, so I turned around and stealthily did a back flip and flew out of the open window.

I could hear their conversation plain as day as I hit the ground running and started flying between the trees. Emmett was chuckling, "she's like a secret agent, that's my girl." Rosalie was worried and smacked him in response.

"Emmett it isn't funny we have to stop her." Nessie's mother came after me first yelling to the others.

"Hurry we have to stop her before she catches Nessie, Jake and Seth." As the others bounded after me I froze in my tracks at the sound of Seth's name.

I couldn't hurt him.

I wouldn't hurt him.

_Would I_?

I could barely picture his face; the memory of it was cloudy as though I was trying to look at a picture that was on the bottom of a pool.

I felt strong arms around me. I snarled as Emmett wrapped me in a bear hug,

"Ready for round two tough guy?" he asked with a grin. I growled at him and tried to break free. Rosalie was in front of me again.

"Sienna, calm down please. Trust me." I stopped struggling at the sound of her voice, when she noticed that I was paying attention she continued.

"That's a good girl. You have to remain calm and try to control yourself, I know that it's a lot to take in at first, but you need to remember that you are stronger than us. You don't want to hurt any of us do you?" I shook my head gravely. She smiled at me and took a step closer, "Alright then, here take my hand". Carlisle held her back.

"Rosalie, no." She looked at me intently as she slid Carlisle's hand off of her.

"It's ok, Sienna won't hurt me, Will you Si?" She asked me. It was as if I was under a spell. I shook my head indicating that I wouldn't hurt her and I took her hand like I was a little baby.

"If I let you go do you promise you won't run," Emmett asked me. I looked at him and smiled.

"I promise." I said I gasped at the sound of my voice it was melodious and lovely. He winked at me and whispered.

"We are arm wrestling later". I laughed and again was in awe at the beauty of my laughter.

Rosalie quietly led me through the group who all stood with their mouths open in amazement at how I had been tamed by her. Emmett followed along behind us, probably worrying that I would turn on her. Jasper fell in step on my other side and again I was taken over by feelings of calmness.

When we got back to the house Rosalie sat me down and gave me a cup of blood. It was the most glorious thing I had ever tasted, she had Emmett bring me four more cups and then I finally was tranquil without the need of Jasper's assistance.

We were all seated in the living room discussing the events that had unfolded as well as how we were going to proceed. I sat between Rosalie and Emmett, and Carlisle paced the floor.

"I am sorry that this was such a traumatic experience for you Sienna. We weren't quite prepared for a feisty newborn, our last one was Bella and she was unnaturally composed from the beginning. I am afraid we got off on the wrong foot with you so please forgive us."

I smiled at him serenely; it was so easy to be peaceful now that the horrible burning ache in my throat had dissipated.

"It is understandable, please forgive me. Can you tell me why I have become so violent?" Carlisle continued to pace.

"Most newborns are like this, but you were even more aggressive I am assuming that it is due to the neglect you faced in your life and the brutal way that you met your end. I can't blame you for having come into this the way you did, you poor child." Rosalie looked into my eyes as she patted my hand.

"But that is all over now. You are safe, and loved we will take care of you," she reassured me. Carlisle looked at me seriously.

"Do you remember what happened to you?" I looked at him and shook my head,

"All I remember is dancing with Seth. He thought for a moment.

"We need to determine who will be your parents so to speak in order to explain to the town. Esme and I are happy to do it," he offered with a smile.

"No Carlisle," Emmett spoke up. Everyone looked at him in shock. He cleared his throat; for as big of a show off and goofball he was he didn't seem comfortable being the center of attention this time. "I have never been able to give my wife the one thing that she has wanted, and that is to be a mother." Rosalie looked at me hopefully. "Sienna will you adopt us?" She whispered to me.

I looked at her in wonder and then smiled hugely. It was odd, I felt as though I should be sobbing hysterically, but I no longer had tears. Instead the choking sounds coming from my throat were all that I could offer. Rosalie was reacting in the same way and I hugged her tightly.

"You don't have to call me mom, if you don't want to" she said quietly. I looked at her and smiled.

"You have been more of a mom to me in the past month or two than I have ever had I want to call you mom." She smiled down at me and kissed my forehead.

"I promise you that I will always be here for you, Emmett and I will teach you everything. You will never go unloved again, do you understand me? You are everything to us." I hugged her tightly and then Emmett tapped my shoulder.

"You don't have to call me dad, either." I grinned at him sheepishly and said,

"Sorry for throwing you into a wall…dad." He chuckled.

"It's alright, by the way you're grounded." We all laughed at that. Esme walked up to me and embraced me warmly.

"Welcome to the family, oooh I have another granddaughter to spoil, I am so excited!" She squealed as she hugged me. Everyone else came up to me then and I was in awe at the size of the family I had just accumulated. Rosalie looked at me solemnly,

"There is one more thing. We have to completely change your identity. We cannot call you Sienna anymore, at least not in public. So I uh- I had a name picked out for you. If you don't like it we can try something else." She looked down and I encouraged her.

"Ok, what is it?" She met my eyes with a hopeful smile.

"Amorita. It is Latin and means beloved. Because that is what you are," her voice broke again, "my beloved, I have waited many lifetimes for you. We can call you Amore for short." I thought for a minute and then smiled.

"I like it." Carlisle called us back to business.

"There are a few things that you missed while you were out. We needed to in essence lead the town to believe that you had died, in order for this to work. Alice took your car and staged an accident." I gulped and looked into all of the faces who were staring at me questioningly.

"How did you do it?" I whispered. He closed his eyes and then looked at me despondently.

"Alice drove it over a cliff. We left a note at your house saying that you were running away. It looked as though you were so upset that you lost control of your car." I looked up in a daze.

"But won't they know it was staged when they don't find a body?" Everyone looked down, including Rosalie who was suddenly very intent on one of her bracelets.

"Um, there was nothing left at all, Sienna." Alice said quietly. I inhaled quickly; Jasper was suddenly in front of me willing me back into tranquility.

Rosalie found my hand and gripped it hard. I breathed in again, although I didn't need the oxygen I couldn't help it.

"So, do uh, does my father know?" Carlisle looked at me sadly.

"The memorial is today at the high school, that is where Nessie and Jake and Seth went." I looked at him in horror.

"They do know I am not dead, don't they?" Nessie's dad looked at me sorrowfully.

"That is correct, but we have to keep up appearances Sienna, most people in town know how close you were with Renesmee and Jacob and Seth. We have to sway them from thinking that anything out of the ordinary could have happened or we will be forced to leave." I sat for a moment quietly pondering that thought. I suddenly spoke up.

"I want to go too." Everyone looked at me as though I had grown a third eye,

"You want to go to your own funeral?" Nessie's mother asked incredulously.

"I have to know if my father and sister came, I just have to see it for myself." Carlisle's face hardened.

"Sienna that is not a good idea." I looked into Rosalie's face beseeching her to help me and she looked up thoughtfully.

"Hey Alice. Didn't we have to change her appearance anyway?" Alice looked at us doubtfully.

"Well, yes but-"

Rosalie stood up with my hand still in hers.

"Well lets go and get to work then, if she looks 100% different, then what is the big deal?" Nessie's father looked at her in shock.

"Rosalie, it's too dangerous." She looked at him coolly.

"Just keep an open mind." With that we were headed up the grand staircase I was flanked by Alice and Rose on each side. I tried to ignore the comments that were left in my wake but of course I could hear them plain as day.

"Carlisle, you can't allow this. You saw how she flung Emmett like he was a rag doll. She is not controlled enough to be around that many humans at one." Carlisle quietly answered." I know Edward. Emmett, you have to talk to Rosalie."

At that moment I doubted myself could I really handle this? Alice looked at me and seemed to pick up on my thoughts.

"I could just tell you how this will end up you know…" I looked at her and nodded, and then waited for her answer.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Personal Demons (Nessie's POV)

The past few days had been such a blur. First the terrifying fact that my best friends was almost murdered. It was very emotional; although Seth continuously blamed himself I knew it was my fault. If it wasn't for me she never would have met Seth and learned the truths of our worlds; the very truths that ended up costing Sienna her life.

We all waited in my grandparent's house restlessly. Seth sat in a corner looking very pale and withdrawn; the only person who could get through to him was Leah. I was off in my own world as well consumed by the guilt of what I had done to my friend. Jake and my parents were following me around clearly concerned. I couldn't sleep- each time I closed my eyes the nightmarish flashbacks of Sienna's demise were waiting for me. I didn't want to hunt since I had no appetite; I didn't want to leave the house.

My Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett were always in my grandfather's study with Sienna, where she was laid out on a hospital bed my grandfather kept a close eye on her as well, but Aunt Rose never left her side. Not once for the entire 3 days did she leave Sienna. I had never seen my aunt that worried, she didn't hunt either and she refused the blood that my Uncle brought to her. She was too worried about Sienna to be bothered. My father was floored.

"I have never seen Rosalie like this before," he commented quietly.

On the second day that she was out, my father and grandfather were questioning us about what happened trying to get a better understanding of who could have done this horrible thing to Sienna.

"I don't know dad, we were in the gym dancing and Sienna left to go to the bathroom. When I had noticed that she was gone for quite awhile we went looking for her. Seth found her shoe by the exit and when we got outside Leah and Quil came out of the woods to show us where she was." Everyone turned to look at Leah who suddenly appeared very shy.

"Tell us what happened, Leah," my father gently urged her.

She looked around the room nervously until she made eye contact with Jake. He nodded at her and she licked her lips and proceeded, while looking at her feet.

"Well I was patrolling and then I heard a girl screaming, as I got closer I picked up Sienna's scent so I called for help and ran as fast as I could. By the time I got there she was laying under a tree. I smelled vampire immediately. When Sam came I left him with her and I phased back and ran out to find Seth." My grandfather looked at her thoughtfully.

"Did you see anything?" She shook her head.

"No whoever it was, got away very quickly." My grandfather tried again.

"Did you recognize the scent of this vampire?" She scrunched up her nose in protest.

"No but, no offense you all have the same horrible smell. Do you walk around classifying all of our scents?" My father chuckled. I felt tears stinging my eyes and Jake squeezed my hand.

"What is it Ness?" I shook my head willing the tears to stay inside, but it was no use they poured down my cheeks fiercely, I looked at him and sobbed angrily.

"So that's it? We won't know who did this?" Jake held me and rubbed my back,

"Don't worry Nessie we will figure it out. Everything is going to be alright." I slid out from under the protection that his arm provided; it was security that I didn't deserve,

"No it is not alright. My best friend is upstairs in agony, she died because of me. I have stolen her soul, I have taken so many things from her that I will never be able to give back." I turned to run out of the room. I made it as far as the front porch but Jake was in front of me blocking me. He took me firmly by the shoulders and spoke to me sharply.

"Renesmee Cullen, stop it. This is not your fault; it is no one's fault. It s a terrible thing that happened but you did all that you could." I collapsed as my body was racked with grief.

"I should have been there I should have been able to save her, it should have been _me_. I'm stronger than she was…" Jake caught me as I fell and picked me up like a baby,

He sat down on the front steps and cradled me in his arms. We stayed like that for quite awhile; Jake's arms tightly encircling me as he waited patiently. He occasionally kissed my forehead and whispered reassuringly into my ear as I wept into his chest. My tears released all of pent up rage and remorse that I held onto over what I was not able to help my friend. His body shuddered due to the force of my sobs. We stayed like that for an untold amount of time, our bodies a team as he attempted to shield me from my insurmountable grief.

**********

When I opened my eyes I was still in Jake's protective embrace. We must have fallen asleep like that. I wondered why no one had moved us. Perhaps my father was getting accustomed to the idea that we really would be together forever and that I was no longer a little girl. I smiled to myself as I looked up into Jake's sleeping face. I was still in his lap with my head against his chest his strong arms around me while he rested his head against the railing of the porch. I had seen him sleeping many times before while I was a kid- but I had never really looked at him, not the way that I do now

. There was such a difference, like night and day. When awake, he was animated, alert and generally the protector; yet when sleeping his guard was down. His face smoothed over and peaceful with all of the seriousness and stress removed from it. He looked like a little boy. I should have let him sleep but I couldn't help it I gently kissed his nose and ruined it.

He scrunched his nose up and then slowly opened his eyes up. First he looked confused and then when he saw that I was still in his arms he smiled at me, "Morning Princess," he said huskily. I smiled and felt my cheeks flush.

"Good morning yourself," I said quietly. We sat like that for a moment longer, just enjoying our freedom. He looked at me with concern flashing in his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" I looked at him in curiosity and then it all came rushing back to me and I felt sick to my stomach. Here I was perfectly happy when Sienna was going through so much; I needed to be with her. I quickly jumped up from his lap

"I have to go see her," I started to walk off but he grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him.

"Remember what we talked about yesterday. Nothing is your fault you have been a very good friend to her. You have done all that you could and more, ok?" I looked back into his compassionate eyes and nodded although I didn't fully believe it I had to let him think that I did. He smiled at me.

"Now let's see a smile."

I started to force one but the look on his face made me burst out laughing and his eyes lit up.

"There's the smile I have missed, I love you Nessie." I smiled back at him and brought my face closer to his relishing in the static electricity that seemed to form between us each time we were this close.

"I love you too, thank you for being there for me," I murmured. He gently held my face in his hands as he looked at me intently.

"I will always be here for you," he whispered. I brought my face closer to his and our lips gently found each other. The electrical energy that sped through my skin wherever he touched me took over and I started kissing him so overpoweringly that he flinched back slightly.

"Ow- Nessie, easy."

I chuckled and took advantage of my moment to tease him since those moments were fleeting. I traced the outline of his chest and looked at him with smoldering eyes.

"I'm sorry. I forgot how fragile the big bad wolf was." He shook his head at me,

"I'll show you fragile..." he growled and picked me up. I giggled as I wrapped my legs around his waist and he leaned in towards me. Just as our lips were about to meet we heard someone behind us.

"Ahem."

We both looked up to see my father standing at the door with my Uncle Emmett. My father did not look impressed, but Uncle Emmett was grinning.

Jake slowly put me down, and took my hand as we awaited our fate.

"I think that I was extremely understanding last night, don't you?" my father said coolly. I flashed him with one of my adorably bright smiles that always got me my way.

"Yes daddy, I do. Thank you." He eyed Jake and I.

"I understand that you two are getting serious and I am trying to get used to the idea, but I can only handle so much." Jake started laughing and I punched his arm to shut him up.

"We are sorry daddy." His face relaxed a little when he noticed that I was back to my usual self.

"I am glad to see that you are feeling better we have been worried about you." My Uncle came outside and walked up to me.

"Sienna is starting to come to she as been asking to see the three of you." He looked at me again this time all of the laughter left his face, and he looked at me tenderly.

"Nessie, stop blaming yourself, ok? Sometimes terrible things happen, but it will all work out in the end ok?" I smiled at him and gave him a hug then he turned to Jake.

"Come on Romeo, oh and one more thing ease up on my niece ok? I don't think my brother can handle it." Jake rolled his eyes and looked at my father and Uncle. At first it seemed as though he were going to make a wise remark but then he looked furious.

"Will you two relax? I love her as much as you do, I will not hurt her, I will not do anything to disrespect her and I will not rush her in anyway. Understood?" He took my hand and brushed past his stunned audience as we went inside to find Seth.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: The Pain of His Heartbreak is Unfathomable (Nessie's POV)

Seth was sitting in the exact same corner that he had been sitting in since yesterday. I walked over to Leah.

"Has he even moved?" She shook her head to confirm my suspicion. I walked up to him. "Seth?" It was so weird he was looking in my general direction but it was like he looked right through me. "Seth, c'mon, we are going to go see Sienna now." I said, wondering if he even heard me. Suddenly he snapped out of it and looked at me,

"Sienna? How is she?" Jake walked up behind me.

"She's starting to wake up Seth, Come on." He reached a hand out to help him up and Seth accepted. We walked upstairs behind Uncle Emmett who led the way. My stomach was full of butterflies I didn't know what to expect.

The room was dim with the early morning light that filtered through. Aunt Rosalie sat nervously perched on the edge of the hospital bed. When I saw Sienna I gasped. The last that I had seen she had literally been completely broken, but she wasn't anymore.

My Aunt Alice must have dressed her. She was no longer wearing the bloody rags that had been her homecoming dress. She was adorned in a pair of skinny jeans, boots and a shirt with a vest over it; her brown hair lay around her face perfectly. She was already pretty but as a vampire she was breathtaking. Seth didn't even seem to notice the improvement, he ran to her anxiously.

"Sienna?" He placed his hands on her face, she stirred slightly and moaned. Aunt Rosalie stiffened, her eyes flashing at him.

"Careful dog" she snapped.

"Baby come on, be nice he is just as worried as we are come on let's leave them alone," Uncle Emmett tried to reason with her but it didn't work.

"No Emmett, Seth should have been there! You should have been watching her," she shrieked. I stood in shock looking at my aunt. She looked horrible; she had dark purple circles under her black eyes. She was shaking but I couldn't tell if it was from fury or thirst she hadn't hunted in days. She looked as though she were having a nervous breakdown.

Seth looked down in shame he stood there not knowing what to say or do. Sienna tried to speak at that moment but instead she started screaming and crying. Seth went back to her and tried to comfort her at the same time that my aunt did. I had to say something; my aunt was being beyond unreasonable it wasn't Seth's fault he was already beating himself up enough he didn't need to hear it from her too. I spoke up on his behalf.

"Aunt Rose that is not fair. If anything we are all responsible you cannot blame this on Seth." She looked at me with a look of horror as a sob slipped out. Uncle Emmett came up to her and placed his arms around her and gently led her out of the room. She collapsed against his side and he picked her up. I had never seen my aunt so weak before, both physically and emotionally and it scared me to the core.

"I'm sorry, Sienna I am so sorry." Seth leaned over her and I noticed he was shaking. He looked into her face and it was then that I saw the tears in his eyes. Jake put his arm around me and led me towards the door. I couldn't leave the room though; I had to stay with her. Seth rubbed her hair whispered to her, "We will find who did this to you, they will pay I promise you that. I love you, I am so sorry that I failed you." His voice broke, it was all I could take I could feel the tears coming back and I swallowed the lump in my throat.

Suddenly Sienna gasped and her breathing became extremely labored. Her body started contorting in such a way that it reminded me of a fish out of water I shivered at the thought. Seth looked at us in panic.

"What is wrong with her, what's happening," he screamed.

"I don't know" I shrieked in worry, "Grandpa!"

Everyone came running into the room at that point. My grandfather whisked into the room and placed a stethoscope to Sienna's chest.

"It's almost time," he reassured us. He turned to me and Jake, "Nessie, Jake, Seth you are going to have to leave now." Seth looked up his eyes wild.

"No I cannot leave her again." My mother walked up to him and spoke to him quietly.

"Seth, you have to just for a bit it is not safe for the three of you to be here. I promise I will call Jake the first moment that we know she is calm enough for you to come back. Please, just do as we ask. She will be ok." With a look of resignation he turned back to Sienna and brought his face down to hers and kissed her ever so gently but with ardor.

"I love you Si," he whispered to her, "I'm so sorry." His voice broke again.

"Come on Seth," Jake whispered as he walked over to help him up. I walked over to her and kissed her forehead, _"I love you my sister, I am so sorry that I couldn't protect you,"_ I thought as I placed my hand on her cheek, hoping that my contemplation would get through to her.

My father guided me out of the room when we were all in the hallway he turned to us.

"I know that this may be difficult but Sienna's memorial is today at the school. You all have to go. We cannot afford for there to be any suspicions raised, you have all been seen with her and you were the last ones with her that night."

I cringed and felt Jake's arm around me but I got it together. I had to be strong at the very least for poor Seth.

"Its ok dad, we can handle it, right?" I looked at Seth; he nodded quietly and headed for the stairs. My father stopped him.

"Seth? Sienna wants you to know that she doesn't blame you and she loves you. I heard her thoughts just now." Seth stood clutching the railing at the top of the staircase without looking at my father a sob caught in his throat and he took off down the stairs.

"I will call you when it is safe for you to come back. I want you to go back to La Push with Jake tonight, just so that you remain safe." I looked at him in shock and he looked at both of us seriously.

"But absolutely no funny business, do you hear me? Your Bella has already spoken with your father Jake, Renesmee is on the couch. _Alone._ Understood?" I rolled my eyes,

"Dad I think that we have bigger problems to worry about." His grave look did not dissipate as he kept his eyes locked on Jake.

"I will know everything that is happening." Jake looked at him as though he was going to laugh.

"I know Edward; I am not even going to respond because you are being ridiculous. This isn't the time or place for this discussion; you should get back in there. You have my word that your daughter will be safe." My father looked startled by the authority in Jake's voice and then the shadow of an amused smile started to emerge at the corners of his mouth; but it quickly disappeared. He kissed me on the forehead.

"Be good, and be sure to hunt you haven't in days." I kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you daddy, be careful and please let me know how she is."

With that my father gracefully slid back into the room and shut the door. Jake took my hand and smiled down at me grimly. I placed my hand on his cheek so that he could see how upsetting the idea of Sienna's memorial was to me and how worried I was for Seth. He held my hand tightly and we walked out the door into the woods to gather my things and go after Seth.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: It all comes together (Amore's POV)

"Wait Alice- I need to talk to Amore, we will meet you in the bathroom." my new mother instructed. She turned back to me her brow furrowed in concern, "we need to go talk for a moment." She took my hand and led me down the hallway to her room. We sat down on the bed that she never used, and she looked at me carefully. "I support your decision fully, but I want to know why you are so determined to go to your memorial service."

I looked at her blankly I couldn't find the words to explain it. I needed closure. I needed to see if my father and sister even cared enough to show up, although part of me knew that they wouldn't. Perhaps it was a final masochistic act that I desired before leaving my life as Sienna behind. How could I explain that to her without looking crazy? I looked down and had trouble finding my voice, I couldn't meet her eyes.

"I just need to know what happens… how it ends." I finally looked at her earnestly. "I have to know if they even care that I died." She glanced at me sorrowfully and wrapped me in a big hug.

"I know you do, I just needed to hear it from you. I will do what I can to get you there. The family is concerned that you can't control yourself around so many humans," she took my shoulders in her hands and looked into my eyes seriously, "but I know you can." Again I felt as though I didn't have control over my thoughts or emotions, just like I did in the woods when she stated that I wouldn't hurt her. I nodded in agreement.

"I won't let you down, I promise." She looked at me with her head cocked to the side.

"I know you won't let me down Amore, there is nothing that you could ever do that would." As she touched me I could hear her voice although her lips didn't move, "_I am just worried about who may let you down today_." I gasped and stepped back from her,

"Did you just say something?" I asked her. She looked at me in alarm.

"No, what's wrong?" I calmed my breathing and chalked it up to nerves.

"Oh, I thought I heard you say something." I focused on my thoughts and turned back to her, "Now can I ask you a question?" She nodded patiently.

"Why me? Why do you and Emmett want me?" She looked at me and a silvery laugh emanated from her throat.

"What kind of question is that?" I looked at her somberly.

"I'm serious what would make you want me you are both perfect." She glared at me and a hint of anger flashed through her eyes.

"Amorita Esme Cullen that is the last that I want to hear of you speaking so poorly of yourself. I don't care how long it takes but we are going to retrain your thought pattern. You are very special. I felt a connection with you instantly because both of our lives involved heartbreak and unhappiness, as well as our untimely ends." She trailed off.

I looked at her curiously; I couldn't remember what had caused my death. Just as I was about to question it, she changed the subject.

"It was meant to be, I needed a daughter I have desperately wanted to be a mother, and you need and deserve a mother. I know I'm not perfect but I will be there for you as much as I can. Don't you understand that Emmett and I would do anything for you?" Her eyes frosted over and a look of agony passed through them and then she closed them as she spoke in a whisper. "The past few days were by far the worst in my entire existence. I was so worried about you; I couldn't leave your side. I feel horrible and cannot believe I am admitting this but I owe Seth a huge apology. I was just awful to him."

Choking sobs started to form as she attempted to get the rest of her confession out, "I blamed him for what happened to you, but it was my fault. I should have been watching you. How am I going to be your mother, I couldn't even protect you." She broke down and I put my arms around her.

"Shhh, its ok. Whatever happened to me wasn't anybody's fault". She looked into my eyes doubtfully, "You are going to be a wonderful mother and I am so grateful that you want me, I will try to be a good daughter." She smiled through her heartache and kissed my cheek and then took a deep breath.

"How about we make a deal. Today is the last day that either of us can dwell on our pasts. After today the past is just that and we will move forward together." She held out her hand with a hopeful look on her face, "We will move on and get through this together," she said firmly.

I smiled at her and took her hand. Again I heard her voice without seeing her lips move, "_I don't deserve her, I hope that I can be a good mom and do right by her_," I gasped and dropped her hand and put my hand to my forehead. She looked alarmed,

"What's the matter?" I shook my head.

"I'm not sure but I swear I heard you talking again." She narrowed her eyes at me in curiosity.

"What did you hear both times?"

"The first time you said something about worrying about who would let me down today and this time you doubted yourself as a mother." She looked at me her eyes widened and her face became even paler than normal.

"Amore, those were my thoughts… you _heard_ my thoughts like Edward." I looked at her in shock.

"He can read minds?" She nodded.

"Man, how does Nessie get away with anything?"

"She doesn't."

She helped me up from the bed.

"Come on, let's go talk to Alice and get you ready so that we can find Carlisle." I stopped her.

"Wait, listen to me you need to believe in yourself you will be a wonderful mother to me I know it." She smiled at me and squeezed my hand as she led me down the hall to the bathroom where Alice was waiting. She was tapping her foot on the ground in annoyance.

"I was going to come and get you but then I saw that you would be coming any minute. Sit down we have a lot of work to do!" My mother ran up to her still gripping my hand.

"Alice I think that she has the ability to read minds." Alice looked at me in surprise.

"What?" My mother recounted everything that happened while we were talking in her room and her mouth opened wide.

Suddenly, my mind started to wander the walls seemed to stretch and disappear and then I was in the school auditorium. I was standing in the back row with my new parents in the shadows no one noticed us. There was a large picture of me on a projector screen behind a make shift stage. Students filled the bleachers, I could see Nessie, Jake and Seth, and they looked horrible. I could hear Mr. Banner speaking about how I was a good student and that I was too young and would be missed. I looked for my father and sister but didn't see them. I felt as though I was choking and suddenly I was back in the bathroom on the floor while Rosalie held my hand, her face a mask of foreboding. Alice ran back into the bathroom with everyone behind her. Carlisle came up to me first,

"Amore, can you sit up?" He asked gently. I looked at him in confusion as I thought, _"Sit up? What does that mean?"_

He carefully helped me up. My mother continued to look at me in shock.

"I saw everything," she said in astonishment. My father went to her side.

"What happened, baby?" She looked at me in wonder.

"I was holding Amore's hand and she saw what would happen at the memorial. She saw a teacher speaking about her; she even saw Nessie, Seth and Jake." She looked at Emmett, "and we were there with her. It was ok; nothing happened we were in the shadows. Nobody even noticed us. Amore controlled her thirst beautifully." She looked at me in concern, "they weren't there, were they?" she whispered.

I squeezed my eyes shut willing the dizziness to melt away. I felt her arms around me.

"If you don't want to go we don't have to,"she told me lovingly. Carlisle looked at Alice and then looked back to me.

"I think that you have some powers that we need to figure out young lady, "he determined with a glittering smile. My new father nudged my arm.

"This is what Carlisle lives for," he said. Alice looked at me in wonder.

"So you can share your visions?" I shrugged at her and she placed her hand on me comfortingly.

"It is a little scary at first but I will help you as much as I can, do not be afraid." I smiled at her and then I heard her voice in my head, "_Wow, I can't believe she can project visions that is amazing I hope she can teach me how that would save me a lot of time_!" I giggled and she looked at me curiously. I smiled at her.

"I would be glad to try to teach you," her mouth hit the floor.

"Did you just hear my thought?" I nodded and Carlisle smiled even bigger.

"My, my, what a powerful little one she is." Nessie's dad came up to my new dad and smacked his back playfully laughing so hard that he almost couldn't speak.

"Y-you know how you teased me when Nessie gained her st-strength?"

My father hooted with laughter.

"You mean when she almost crushed you with a tree?" Nessie's father put his arm around him and laughed too.

"Yea," he started laughing even harder, "n-n-now your kid is a mind-reader w-who can see the future on top of having newborn st-sttrength," he was laughing so hard he could only whisper the last part, "Good luck with that."

My father slowly stopped laughing and looked at me cautiously. I laughed at them and shook my head. My mother broke it up and helped me to my feet.

"Alright you two go taunt each other somewhere else." She looked at me gravely, "you still want to do this, don't you?" I nodded. She turned to Alice. "Do you see any problems?" Alice's gaze drifted for a few moments it seemed as though were completely absent from her body. I wondered if that was how I looked when it happened to me. She slowly came back smiling at me.

"It will be fine, AND you will look amazing of course," my mother rolled her eyes.

"Alice…"

Alice smiled and continued, "Everything will be fine, just stay in the back like you saw in your vision and no one will even notice." She turned to the crowd that was gathered in her bathroom. "Ok all guys out, Bella and Esme you can stay." The guys filtered out and Nessie's mom came up to me with another cup of blood. She smiled at me kindly,

"We could be here for awhile, and I thought that this might help." I smiled at her thoughtfulness. She touched my arm and I heard her thoughts_. "I am so happy for Rose and Emmett._"

I smiled at her and nodded as I took the cup, "Thank you I am happy for them too," I said shyly.

She gasped her face whitened even more than normal.

"You could hear ME?"

I nodded, "Yea I thought that we already determined that I could read minds."

Everyone stared at me like I had sprouted another head.

"What?"

My mother came up to me, "Bella has a shield that no one can get through. Edward cannot even read her thoughts."

My mouth was suddenly dry so I placed the straw in my lips and drank the cup of blood. The way that everyone stared at me with a mixture of shock, reverence and fear made me nervous.

I looked up to the doorway and noticed that the guys were back. I wondered how they had heard the discussion and then remembered their incredible vampire hearing abilities.

"Amazing…" Carlisle said.

Nessie's father had the strangest expression on his face almost as though he were slightly jealous. I immediately looked away from everyone.

"I-I'm sorry." I stammered.

"There is no reason for you to apologize Sienna." Nessie's mother said bemusedly and she absently patted my arm and stepped back so that Alice could get to work. The guys walked away distractedly and everyone was very quiet from that point forward.

It was kind of sad to completely change who I was. I understood the necessity, but it was making my death even more real. I guess it was symbolic, I was closing the chapter on one life and beginning another. First Alice died my hair black. Black of all colors! Then she added extensions to my petite tresses.

"We can change this later on if you prefer it short, but for now it is crucial that you look completely different". It took forever to do the extensions.

I was grateful for the cups of blood that Nessie's mom kept bringing me. She didn't seem as bothered by my being able to read her thoughts especially since we that we determined that I could only read someone's thoughts when we touched each other. Each time she would bring me a cup she would intentionally touch my hand and offer me a bit of silent encouragement or joke about Alice and only I could hear it.

When Alice was finished she looked at me with satisfaction beaming from her pretty face.

"Now for the contacts and make up, then we will get you dressed and you will be ready. She gave me a pair of golden contacts that I slipped on awkwardly I had never worn contacts before. Oddly enough I didn't need a mirror, which was handy because it was forbidden for me to look in the mirror before I was finished.

"Come on Alice," my mother pleaded, "just let her watch." Alice set her jaw firmly,

"No, it is bad luck for an artist's painting to be viewed before completion." Nessie's mom chuckled.

"Whatever you say Van Gogh."

Alice playfully whipped a brush at her that she caught without even looking. She finished me up by doing my nails red and then applied my make up with the skill of an artist and then once my nails were dry she led me into a bedroom.

"This is Edward's old room but for now it is yours". There were clothes lying on the leather couch she guided me towards it. "Here you go get dressed and then meet me back in the bathroom for the unveiling," she squealed and then left the room. I was never one for make up and girly things but I was kind of excited to see how I would look. I appraised the clothes that Alice had selected for me and groaned. A black mini skirt with a cropped leather jacket and black shirt with a pair of black boots, I hesitantly put it on and slowly walked back to the bathroom.

Esme, my mother, and Nessie's mom all gasped when I walked into the room. Alice stood there smiling she knew that she had done an amazing job. She led me to the mirror and I froze in place. The girl who stared back was hauntingly beautiful. She had long and lustrous black hair that waved and curled out at the ends. Her skin was a milky white and her topaz eyes were catlike (I smiled to myself at least the shape of my eyes was similar).

When she smiled her whole face lit up and her pouty lips revealed a set of perfectly straight and gleaming white teeth. She was impeccably dressed. All of a sudden I had a flashback of a dream. A dream that seemed to have happened a lifetime ago only though it was only a month or so ago. It was a foggy human memory at this point, but I slowly realized that I was looking into the face of the girl in my dreams and drawings.

I started to get dizzy; I felt hands grab me in every direction before I went down.

"What is it- what do you see?" my mother asked me.

"I was having visions even as a human. I had dreams of a girl with black hair, I drew her." Alice looked at me with a small smile.

"I'm not surprised. You see Carlisle believes that our powers are based on the strengths that we had as humans, they are carried over and become dominant." I stood there in awe. My mother looked at me worriedly.

"Maybe we should stay home this is just so much at once for you to deal with," I shook my head firmly.

"I have to do this," I whispered. She nodded her consent.

"Ok I will be with you the whole time", she smiled "you look absolutely stunning." I smiled back. She took my hand as we all walked downstairs. The room fell silent as I walked in. My father looked at me his eyes wide, almost like he had seen a ghost.

"What is wrong?" I asked him. He didn't say anything but walked away. My mother went after him they walked outside and spoke quietly I looked to Nessie's mother in confusion and her father stepped up and offered an explanation.

"You just reminded him of his little sister." I looked at him in confusion.

"You mean Alice?" He shook his head.

"No his human sister, she died from small pox at a young age."

"Oh," I looked down quietly. Alice looked upset.

"I didn't mean to…"

Nessie's father comforted her.

"It's alright. He will be fine." I turned towards the door and went after my new parents. They were standing outside looking at each other I walked up to my new father.

"I am sorry if I upset you," I started. He looked at me kindly.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I was just surprised at how much you looked like her..." he trailed off.

"Your sister?" I asked. He nodded. My mother looked at him anxiously.

"Should we change her hair color?" He shook his head and smiled at me as he gingerly touched my hair.

"No, she is perfect the way that she is. It is not an unpleasant reminder." I walked over to him and hugged him.

"I am sorry about your sister," I told him. My mother put her arms around the both of us.

"It seems that all three of us need to let go of human heartache." My father looked down at me in concern.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this Amore?" I nodded and he smiled at me with a wicked twinkle in his eye.

"Well then let's get going, you don't want to be late for your own funeral." I snickered at his dark joke as he held us both tighter and led us back into the house.

At that moment I felt more connected to them than I had to my family in my human life. I knew that we would make it through anything.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: She Was So Young

Jake and I walked through the door of his house completely drained. The memorial had taken so much out of us. We had to watch Seth fall apart all over again.  
Jake drove my car to the memorial I rode in front with him and Leah and Seth were in the backseat. During the ride to the memorial Seth freaked out.  
"What if she doesn't want me anymore?"  
Jake tried to reassure him, "nah, you imprinted on her it is forever."  
Seth looked at him fiercely, "Jake she is 100% vampire now. This changes everything."  
I looked at him wide eyed, "Does it change how you feel about her?"  
He looked at me in shock, "Well of course not."  
I smiled back at him. "Then I guarantee that she will feel the same about you."  
He was inconsolable. Leah was so sweet with him; I could tell that she was really worried.  
"Seth, you can't think that way. Like Jake said, what you have with her is forever."  
Seth looked at his sister, and his eyes darkened, "you don't think that Sam will try to step in do you?"  
Leah's delicate face suddenly turned into an evil sneer, "He won't do anything, you can bet on that."  
Jake shook his head. "Sam won't do anything, it is different now. The treaty basically means nothing. I am with Renesmee and he doesn't care. You cannot control who you imprint on."  
Seth looked at him doubtfully. It became even worse when we got to the auditorium and he saw the large picture of her that was set up on the projector screen behind the stage. There were flowers everywhere. Teachers comforted grief-stricken students. It angered me. These kids were all so mean to her while she was alive and now they were upset. I knew it wasn't because they missed her. This was their first taste of their own mortality. It technically could have been any one of them that died in that accident and that morbid fact was what had rendered the lot of them to be inconsolable.  
Seth looked throughout the crowd and turned to me, "Do you see her father and sister anywhere?"  
I scanned the crowd. I had never met them but I had seen pictures at Sienna's house. It didn't look good. I shook my head and Seth started shaking.  
"What the hell is wrong with them, how can they not even care."  
Jake placed his hand on Seth's shoulder and looked at him severely, "Seth if you don't pull it together we are going to have to leave. I can't have you phasing right here in front of everyone. Take a deep breath."  
I went to hug him, but Jake pulled me back protectively.  
"Stay back until he calms down more." I obeyed and sent him an apologetic look but he didn't see it, his gaze was locked on the picture of his departed Sienna. Leah looked at him steadily and he took a deep breath. When he had calmed down a bit I went back to him.  
"Listen Seth, I am just as pissed off by her family as you are but she is surrounded by all of us now. You, your family, myself, my family we all love her dearly. Everything will be alright. She will still love you I know it, she will need you now more than ever."  
He looked down, "I can only hope that she will forgive me."  
I held him to my side as we quietly wept together. I could feel the eyes of my fellow classmates on us but I didn't care. I was going to make a point to talk to my parents about discontinuing school as soon as possible.  
Mr. Banner stepped onto the stage and hushed the crowd, he looked deeply disturbed. As annoying as he was in class I could tell that he truly cared, and for that I was grateful.  
"As you all have heard Sienna Stanley was involved in a tragic accident a few days ago, after the homecoming dance. It unfortunately ended her life." His eyes closed and his voice shook, "she was so young," he whispered. He took a moment to gather his thoughts, "unfortunately her father couldn't be here so I have been asked to lead the ceremony. I didn't know Ms. Stanley very well, but from what I observed of her she was a nice girl. Much nicer than some of her fellow classmates were to her, "his eyes flickered briefly to Jeff. "She was intelligent and a good student. From what I have heard she was also quite the artist and intended to pursue art in college. On this sad day I would like to call us all together to mourn for Ms. Stanley's family, and her friends." He glanced sorrowfully at me and Jake and Seth.  
That did it.  
I started sobbing Jake held onto me tightly and rubbed my back.  
"We are going to take the next twenty minutes to sit in silence and reflect on this tragic loss. Those of you who feel inclined may bring a flower up to the stage and leave it in her memory. The school will be planting a tree out front to commemorate Sienna Stanley's brief life. Thank you for your time."  
The school band began playing a rendition of amazing grace and students aimlessly filed to the stage to leave a flower I was sobbing so hysterically that I was shaking and I couldn't breathe Jake tucked me into his arms and spoke to Seth and Leah over my head.  
"I have to get her out of here, are you coming?"  
Seth shook his head and stayed firmly in place.  
Jake looked at him critically, "Are you going to be alright in here?"  
He nodded, "I just need a few more moments. I will be out shortly."  
Leah turned to Jake. "I will stay with him; don't worry if he starts to lose it I will get him out of here."  
Jake patted her shoulder, "We will be outside waiting for you."  
He started to lead me away but I froze in my tracks.  
"Wait," I told him, "I want to leave a flower."  
He nodded and led me to the front where I picked one out and placed it on the stage. I stared at the picture again, swept away by the sadness in Sienna's eyes. An overwhelming amount of guilt swept over me and the sobs started back up again, I was blinded by the tears that were ferociously flooding down my cheeks I clung to Jake. He guided me out of the auditorium.  
When we got to the exit, he picked me up and carried me the rest of the way. We sat down outside at one of the picnic tables, all the while he rocked me like a baby calming me down.  
"It's ok, Princess. Everything is going to be alright"  
I knew that it was ridiculous for me to be carrying on this way, Sienna would be immortal now, she was no longer in pain or alone. I just felt this horrible guilt that ate away at me because I knew that her soul was lost, and that she would never have a normal life. Mostly I wept for her because her family didn't care enough to show, I hoped that she would never find out.  
Eventually Seth and Leah caught up with us he moved slowly like a zombie. When he looked at me I shrank back his eyes were so angry.  
"How could they not show?" He demanded.  
Jake looked at him sternly, "Seth, let it go. You are her family now, and so are the Cullen's. It's over."  
Leah put her arm around his shoulder, "Come on, let's go home. Mom is worried sick about you." He conceded and allowed his sister to lead him to my car. The ride to La Push was quiet Jake dropped them off at their house.  
"Are you going to be alright man?" He asked.  
Seth nodded, and then looked at Jake pleadingly, "If you hear anything…"  
Jake held his hand up, "I swear the minute that I hear anything you will be the first to know."  
I stepped out and hugged him. I turned to Leah.  
"Thank you for coming Leah."  
She flushed and looked down She was not good at dealing with emotions.  
"I had to be there for my pack, for my brother." She looked at me sadly, "you know she is going to kind of be my sister someday. I feel horrible that I didn't get there fast enough," she whispered.  
I hugged her, "it's not your fault if it wasn't for you we wouldn't have found her so quickly." Her eyes lit up a bit at that. "Keep a close eye on your brother and please call Jake if anything happens." She nodded soberly at me and then headed after Seth.

I got back into the car and looked into Jake's apprehensive eyes.  
"How are you?" he asked with concern.  
I closed my eyes, I felt horrible. My head felt like it was full of mush I couldn't think straight.  
He looked at my face and traced the circles under my eyes.  
"The first thing that we are going to do is hunt" he informed me.  
I shook my head; I really didn't feel like it. He looked at me sternly.  
"Nessie you have to eat." I looked at him with tears forming in my eyes.  
"I can't go hunting Jake, I am totally spent."  
He smiled at me gently "It has been a rough day, how about we settle for human food and a movie?"  
I smiled tightly I couldn't bear the thought of enjoying myself not knowing how Sienna is. Jake pulled over and slammed on the brakes throwing the car into park.  
"That's it I have to do something, you have to snap out of this it is not good for you I am very worried about you." He picked up his phone and dialed.  
"What are you doing?" I asked in alarm.  
"I am calling your mother."  
I looked at him in awe…He wouldn't dare…  
"Hey Bells do you have an update for us? Uh huh, uh huh. Ok, well tell your daughter because she is going all Gandhi over here." He passed the phone to me my mother's concerned voice floated into my ear.  
"Renesmee, everything is alright. Please eat Sienna is fine, she is a little lively and she is giving your father and uncles a run for their money, "she chuckled, "but she is ok. You don't need to worry. I promise I will call you when it is safe for you to come home."  
I sighed in relief, "Mom, I just feel so guilty."  
My mother calmed me like no one else can.  
"It is not your fault now enough. Please go and attempt to have some fun with Jacob."  
I sighed.  
"And Renesmee-"  
"Yea mom?"  
"Not too much fun, ok? Your father is listening very closely…" I laughed the last thing that I heard was her peal of laughter as she disconnected the call.  
I handed Jake his phone.  
"So pizza and kung fu?" He asked I smiled wanly at him.  
"Sounds great."  
We stopped to pick up a pizza and then went back to Jake's house. It was empty, which was odd I fully expected Billy to be there given the fact that my parents probably paid him off to babysit us  
"Where's your father?"  
He shrugged, "I think that he is at your grandfather's watching the game, he will most likely be in late tonight, he smiled at me coyly. "Billy owed me a favor." He smiled at me in such a way that my cheeks immediately flushed and I looked down.  
It was starting to get dark out. Jake led me into the living room where he popped the movie on and then he disappeared. When he returned he was out of his black pants and dress shirt and was wearing a pair of shorts and nothing else. He brought us some plates and a couple of drinks. I stared at his finely sculpted chest for a moment and then caught a whiff of the pizza and my hunger won over all other desires. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I literally had devoured half the pizza. Jake laughed at me.  
"Next time I will make sure to order two pizzas so that we can each have our own." I felt my cheeks redden in embarrassment. He looked at me warmly.  
"I was just teasing you I am glad to see you eating you must be starving."  
I stretched, "I'm going to go change," I said as I headed off to the bathroom with my bag. He grabbed my hand pulling me back to him as he eyed my skirt and form fitting sweater. He shook his head.  
"Not yet."  
I giggled as he pulled me back to the couch.  
Can I get you anything else?" He asked. I wiped my mouth with a napkin and then settled myself on the couch next to him to watch the movie.  
"Just you," I murmured. I remembered my father's warning but I didn't care. I felt so cold and empty. Jake was the only thing in my life that I was sure of. The only thing that was warm, the only thing that was real. I needed to be as close to him as I possibly could.  
One minute we were holding hands while absent-mindedly watching Bruce Lee. The next thing I knew I was kissing his neck and biting his ear playfully as I whispered his name. He looked over at me and slowly brushed his lips against mine and I let out a quiet moan. He stopped.  
"No, Nessie, we can't."  
I climbed onto his lap and started kissing him forcefully while I traced the muscular planes of his broad chest, trailing my hands down to his abdomen. He broke away, and looked at me his luminous brown eyes wide in astonishment.  
"Renesmee what are you doing?"  
I looked deeply into his eyes and then smiled wickedly as I brought my mouth back to his.  
He laughed, "Are you trying to seduce me?"  
I looked at him mischievously, "is it working?"  
He gazed at me with such longing that it took my breath away. He looked torn as he paused in deliberation and then he groaned as he grabbed me and pulled me to him. His hands slid across my hips pulling me closer to him until I was pressed up against his feverish body. He started kissing my neck and mouth roughly.  
Our breathing came out jagged as our lips fervently met. I needed his touch, when he kissed me everything else melted away. All of my problems, everything unpleasant in the world seemed to fade. His hands twisted in my hair and then traveled from the edge of my skirt, to my waist ending at my face, conducting electricity on every square inch of my skin that they came in contact with. He laid me down on the couch, and then hovered over me for a moment.  
I reached up to pull him down to kiss me but I noticed that his eyes had clouded over.  
"I can't do this," he said softly, looking away.  
I stared at him in confusion. "Why not, don't you want me?" I asked in a tiny voice. I was suddenly unsure of myself.  
He slowly peeled my arms from his neck and placed them in his hands and pulled me up to a sitting position.  
"Of course I want you. But we can't- not here, not now. You know that."  
I felt tears stinging my eyes and turned away so that he wouldn't see. He held my chin so that I was facing him as he stared intently at me.  
"Look at me. I have made nothing but mistakes all of my life. You are the first good thing that I have had going for me. I cannot mess this up. You deserve so much better than this."  
I glared at him as I tried to come across as though I were composed- yet my shaky voice gave me away.  
"Better than what Jake?"  
He gestured around us, "Better than the couch at my father's house behind your father's back who might I add will be waiting to kill me when I bring you home tomorrow." He looked at me pleadingly, "Nessie I am FINALLY starting to gain his trust. Do you understand how hard it is for him to let you go and how important it is for him to know that I will respect you, and always keep you safe?"  
I looked down again and felt the tears on my cheeks that were a constant companion of mine lately.  
"Who cares Jake, I am an adult now. It is my decision."  
He looked at me sadly, as he wiped my cheek.  
"No, it is OUR decision. I want to do this right. I want to wait until after you are my wife; I want it to be special. You are vulnerable right now you had an extremely rough day and although it may seem like it, this is not going to make it any better, princess." I looked at him realizing that he was right.  
"I just can't help it when I am with you Jake, I can't control it." I said quietly as I snuggled up to him.  
He stared at me and kissed my forehead.  
"I know, I feel the same way but we have to respect your parent's wishes."  
I looked at him thoughtfully, "When are you going to do it Jake?"  
He looked at me with an eyebrow raised, "do what?"  
"When are you going to ask me to marry you," I whispered into his ear.  
His lips drifted to mine, "soon," he promised between kisses. "I was going to wait until you were done with college," he confessed.  
I looked at him in horror, "I'm not leaving now, not with everything that has happened with Sienna and there is no way that I am going to leave you."  
He smiled at me forlornly, "You really should go to college, I promise I will be right here waiting."  
I shook my head vehemently, "No way am I leaving. We can't be apart and you know that. I will talk to my parents they weren't the ones who wanted me to go away in the first place that was all me."  
He glared at me in shock, "YOU wanted to leave?"  
I looked down, "this was before everything started to happen between us. I can't leave you Jake. I have to be with you. I will go to college locally, but I am not going anywhere that you aren't."  
He kissed me gently and played with my hair which was strewn in every direction.  
"Well let's wait until everything is settled with Sienna, and then maybe I will talk to your father. Hopefully tonight will get me some points with him in regards to that," he muttered. He leaned down and locked his eyes onto mine attentively.  
"I promise you that absolutely every single aspect of it will be perfect, you deserve the very best."  
With that he kissed me so sweetly that a small sigh escaped from my lips, he pulled back and looked at me desire smoldering in his eyes.  
"I love when you do that," he murmured as he kissed me again this time more urgently. I took that as my chance and wrapped my arms around him forcing myself into his lap again. He finally pulled away and placed me back on the couch.  
"Ok, that's all I can handle for one night. It is taking every single ounce of self control that I have…" he whispered.  
I brought my lips back to his, "Why do you have to be so good," I groaned.  
He snickered as he escaped from my grip, "One of us has to be", he teased as he kissed my nose.  
He got up and grabbed some blankets and a pillow and placed them on the couch.  
"Come on, you can have my bed I will sleep out here tonight."  
I let him lead me to his room he brought my bag in and set it on the floor.  
I turned to him and wrapped my arms around his neck standing on my tip toes so that I could reach him.  
"Jake I love you more than anything, you know that right?"  
He smiled at me, "I love you too," and as he kissed me I locked my arms around him not wanting to let go.  
He stroked my face gently and swept his lips across the tip of my nose.  
"Good night Nessie."  
"Dream about me…"I whispered as I kissed the hollow of his neck.  
"I always do," he whispered as he placed one more kiss on my forehead and then he turned and walked out to the living room.  
I sighed and then turned around and headed back into his room and got changed and then crawled into the empty bed that I longed to share with him.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: The Truth is often Hard to Take (Amore's POV)  
My parents and I drove my grandfather's Mercedes to my memorial. It was so odd, although I had driven down the same streets throughout Forks all of my life this was the first time that I truly saw them. My human eyes hadn't taken in all of the details and I was itching to draw them. I sighed.  
"What's wrong, love?" Rosalie asked with her eyes on me in the rearview mirror  
"I just wish that I had my sketchbook."  
She looked at me sadly, knowing that it was too much of a risk to go to my house and get it. My father glanced back at me.  
"On the way home I will stop and get you a new one."  
I smiled at him thankful for his thoughtfulness but it wasn't the same. I pondered the fact that my 17th birthday was the next day. I wondered silently if that even mattered anymore as I was frozen forever at the age of 16.  
I couldn't believe that we were already pulling into the school parking lot; the trip had passed by so quickly. We stepped out of the car, I almost immediately regretted my decision. I looked at my mother frantically.  
"Is this really going to be ok?"  
She smiled at me comfortingly and placed her arm around me.  
"You look 100% different, no one will know. If anyone says anything to you- you know the drill. You are Amorita Cullen. Emmett and I just adopted you. You are here to support your new cousin and her friends in their moment of need."  
I stared at her awe-struck; I was impressed at how good she was at thinking on her toes.  
"Ladies…" my father gestured towards us to lead the way. As we walked into the auditorium the first thing that I noticed was the noise. My ears were very sensitive and the sounds that reverberated off of the walls quickly gave me a headache. I wondered if this was how Nessie felt all the time at school.  
I scanned the crowd and used my keen senses of sight, sound and smell to search for my father and sister I didn't see them. I sighed unhappily and I could feel my parents exchange apprehensive looks over my head.  
Mr. Banner came on stage and said that my father couldn't make it. I felt the sobs rising in my throat. My mother looked at me worriedly so I tried to maintain my composure but it was hanging by a tattered thread. I wanted to stay, if I fell apart now I knew that they would make me leave.  
Mr. Banner was so thoughtful and said such kind things about me. He truly looked upset. He sent his condolences to my friends and family and then I heard a wrenching sob from the front of the crowd I looked down and saw Jake leading Nessie out, she could barely walk.  
That was when I saw Seth.  
He looked horrible he was hunched over weeping. I was shocked, I had never seen a guy that upset ever before in my life. I had to go to him, I had to tell them that I was ok my father stopped me.  
"No, Amore, not yet. You will see them tomorrow." I looked around one more time searching frantically hoping to at least find my sister, but to no avail. I felt the sobs rising again. This was way more than I could handle what was I thinking? I was dying inside all over again at the realization that my biological family didn't care. It was killing me to be away from Seth and now I had a new problem to contend with.  
I noticed a dull ache creeping into my throat. Suddenly all of my classmates smelled differently it was as if a switch had been hit and all I could think of was how thirsty I was. I felt the venom coating my teeth and a low snarl started to combat the sobs in my throat. My parents reacted so quickly that it surprised even me.  
My father grabbed me and my mother opened the door and we ran out so quickly that no one even noticed As soon as we were in the car my mother locked all of the doors and my father sped off.  
"Babe that isn't going to help she could rip the door off if she wanted to."  
My mother turned to me and focused her eyes on me.  
"Amore listen to me, you need to calm yourself when we get home we will take you hunting. If you act rashly now you will be exposing all of us and endangering us."  
I closed my eyes and forced myself to think of something other than the burning pain and alluring smell of human blood that had almost forced me to stage a gigantic massacre at my own memorial service. When I was more focused I looked down in shame. I couldn't bring myself to meet my parent's worried gazes.  
"I am sorry that I let you down."  
My father smiled at me kindly as he took his eyes off of the road momentarily, "You didn't let us down Amor. Honestly, I am impressed that you controlled yourself so well. You did just fine."  
I was so embarrassed. My mother leaned over the front seat and touched my hand.  
"Don't be upset, I will tell you what this can just be our little secret." She winked at me and I felt a little better.  
"Thank you for taking me and for supporting me," I whispered to them. My father looked into the rearview mirror.  
"Amore?"  
I looked up, "Huh?"  
His eyes were a fusion of pity and wrath, "I'm sorry that your sister and father weren't there I promise you that I will be there for you more than he was, ok?"  
I smiled sadly at him and looked out of my window I suddenly remembered how miserable Seth looked.  
"Could I possibly see Seth any sooner? He looked awful I just want him to know that I am ok." My parents exchanged a nervous look, and then my mother spoke.  
"We'll see, sweetheart. Let's hunt first and then see how you feel." At the mention of it, the burning in my throat once again became the focus of my attention. Luckily we had just pulled into the driveway.  
"You two go ahead, I will catch up," my father offered as he parked the car and then he disappeared into the house. My mother took my hand and led me into the woods with a beatific grin on her face.  
"So uh- how do you do it?" I asked her nervously.  
She smiled at me. "It is completely natural; just let your instincts take over."  
She grabbed my hands and we were flying through the woods. After awhile I heard someone coming after us I froze and listened- crouched and ready to attack.  
"Amore, no!" My mother yelled after me but it as too late. I had already sprung in the air and landed on top of…my father.  
He cocked his head to the side and looked at me.  
"We really have to stop meeting like this," he joked as he gently picked me up off of him and set me down I fought back my instincts and allowed him to move me.  
"I'm sorry," I said as I looked down I just couldn't get anything right.  
He continued to laugh.  
My mother took me into her arms and comforted me, "Its ok Amor. It's his own fault for sneaking up on you. You were letting your instincts take over it is what you are supposed to do, you did nothing wrong." She met my gaze seriously. "Now do you understand we are nervous about you being around Nessie, Seth and Jake so soon?"  
I nodded slowly.  
"Come on," my father grabbed my hand with a wink and started running with me as he yelled over his shoulder, "let's go find our little girl a mountain lion."  
My mother tore after us, "Oh no, that is way too dangerous let's start with a deer." He stopped to look back at her and I nearly plowed into his back.  
"You see how strong she is the only one that it will be dangerous for is the mountain lion."  
We ran for what felt like ages and then we slowed the pace as I followed my parents to a clearing.  
All of a sudden I saw one it was on its haunches licking its paws. My father nudged me, "This one is all yours. Go on, it's alright we are right here." I looked at him hesitantly.  
My mother looked on anxiously as he gently pushed me on my way. I walked with such stealth that the beast didn't hear me until I had already broken its neck. I plunged my teeth into its thick neck cutting through layers of muscle and gristle and found its jugular. I closed my eyes as the warm blood pulsated into my mouth. Before I knew it, I had drained the creature of its life source. I dropped the carcass in disappointment at how quickly I had emptied it and walked back to my parents with a grin on my face.  
"That's my girl," my father beamed as he put his arm around me. My mother smiled, "Amore, you didn't even get one drop on you, that's amazing given that it's your first time". I smiled at the fact that I had finally found something in this new life that I was actually good at.  
We continued hunting for awhile longer. My parents had a few deer each and they let me try one. Deer were fast but they were no match for my newly lithe legs. I wrinkled my nose at the taste of the deer in comparison to the mountain lion and my father chuckled.  
"Well now your taste for anything else is ruined. I guess our hunting trips will entail a lot of traveling, huh?" He cooed as he put his arm adoringly around my shoulder.  
I smiled at him shyly, "I don't want you to go to any trouble."  
"It is no trouble at all, anything for my little girl." He grinned at me and I noticed that my mother was standing back watching our first moment of bonding as father and daughter with so much happiness radiating from her smile that I half expected it to split in half… It was still so strange to have a father who wanted to spend time with me.  
When we were fully satiated we ran back to the house. There was nothing like it, the wind whipped in my face as I tore between the trees I wasn't worried about crashing into anything I was so graceful for the first time in my entire existence.  
It was now dark out; the lights were on in almost every room of the house. As I stepped into the doorway with my parents my family looked up at us expectantly "my family," I thought to myself. Although my heart was dead it seemed more alive than ever before. I smiled to myself as I entered the house.  
My grandparents were in the dining room with my Aunt Alice. My Uncle Jasper was on the couch reading the paper while Uncle Edward and Aunt Bella sat at the piano.  
"So, how did it go?" My grandfather asked.  
I looked down, "Um, my father and sister weren't there". I felt the eyes of pity that washed over me. My Aunt Bella walked up to me and hugged me, "I'm sorry." She said.  
"It's alright I answered. I'm ok; I have all of you now."  
My father wrapped an arm around me.  
"Hey Edward you should have seen her she bagged a mountain lion on her first try!" He squeezed my hand and then went off to go brag about me to his brother, I expected my cheeks to redden and was thrown when they didn't I realized that they never would give me away again.  
I quietly walked into the living room and sat down on the couch with my Uncle Jasper.  
As he assessed me a dent formed between his eyebrows. "You really are ok aren't you?" He asked incredulously. I thought about it of course I was sad but I was starting to feel a little more in control of my emotions. He smiled at me and handed me the remote. I turned on the TV and stared at it restlessly. I felt his observant eyes on me.  
"Amore what are you upset about?" I forgot how good he was with emotions.  
I looked at him dejectedly.  
"I miss Seth I really want to see him."  
He looked down not knowing what to say. I scanned the first floor for my mother. She was at the table with my grandparents and Aunt Alice when I came up they quickly dropped the conversation they had been having.  
"What is it dear?" My grandmother asked. I turned to my mother.  
"Can I see Seth; please I promise I will be good. It is killing me to be away from him, it physically hurts…" My voice broke and she looked at my Aunt Alice beseechingly but she shook her head.  
"You know I cannot see anything wolf-y Rose."  
I brightened up as I thought of something. "What about my visions. Why don't I look to see if it will be safe?" Aunt Alice shook her head.  
"Sweetie, it's not a good idea you are too invested in the decision you really want to see him and it could sway your vision." I sighed. I was getting impatient now.  
"Can I at least call him?" I asked desperation tingeing my tone. They thought it over and my mother shrugged inquisitively at my grandfather.  
"I don't see the harm in that."  
I happily picked up the phone and suddenly Aunt Bella appeared at my side and grabbed it from me. I was caught by surprise and a snarl was emitted form the recesses of my throat. I immediately realized my mistake and covered my mouth with my hand.  
"I'm so sorry Aunt Bella," I mumbled.  
She smiled at me apologetically.  
"It's ok Amore, I am sorry for startling you. It's just that it would be better if I called and got him on the phone first. I don't want his mother to pick the phone up for starters and he needs to be warned that you will sound a little differently."  
I thought about it for a moment- it certainly made sense so I gave in. She quickly dialed the Clearwater's house.  
"Sue? Hi it's Bella, is Seth there? Oh. I see. How is he?" her brow furrowed as she spoke. If my heart was still beating it would have been pounding. "Ok, well can you please have him call me when he gets back tell him it's important. I know it is horrible. Renesmee is devastated as well. Ok Sue thank you."  
She hung up the phone and looked at me guardedly, "She isn't sure where he is at the moment. He was very upset after the memorial and took off she hasn't seen him since."  
I felt the panic rise into my voice. "I have to go find him." As I turned to run out of the house my father came into the room and stood in front of me.  
"No, Amore you need to stay here."  
My Aunt Bella looked at me reassuringly. "I will go and look for him, don't worry."  
Out of the blue there was a crash in the living room and Uncle Edward screamed.  
"No! I knew it!" He came into the room his eyes flashing.  
My grandmother groaned, "What got broken now...I am either going to stop collecting antiques or enrolling all of you into anger management classes I swear..."  
"What is it my love?" Aunt Bella asked him.  
"Jake and Renesmee," he spat out through clenched teeth.  
She looked at him with wide eyes, "What did they do?"  
He looked at her coldly, "It is more like what they almost did."  
Aunt Bella looked shocked as she slowly caught up to speed, "They wouldn't, I will KILL him," she growled.  
Uncle Edward's face went blank.  
"Huh??" he was concentrating on something, and then his face took on a shocked expression. "I don't believe it…"  
"What?" Aunt Bella demanded in frustration.  
"Jacob wouldn't do it."  
"What?!" Aunt Bella looked beyond confused. Uncle Edward glanced at her with a look of astonishment.  
"Renesmee was the one who initiated it and he told her no. He wants to marry her first, and do things properly. He doesn't want to disrespect her, he told her that he has worked hard to earn my trust and he doesn't want to lose it."  
I took in the whole scene and digested the information. I was surprised, I had no idea that Renesmee and Jake were to the point where she would be considering the physical aspects of their relationship.  
Aunt Bella jumped to her feet, "I'm going to go get her. I will stay at the house with her tonight."  
Uncle Edward stopped her, "No, Bella. If we go rushing over there now she will never forgive us. Besides…I trust him."  
My mother looked at him as her jaw opened, "You LIKE the dog, don't you?" she accused.  
Uncle Edward shrugged, "She could have done worse that's for sure. I give him a lot of credit, I know how hard it is to resist temptation," he looked at his wife and they shared a private joke as he kissed her.  
I suddenly had a vision of Nessie in Jake's bed and Jake on the couch. It was the next morning and nothing had happened, but Nessie was really embarrassed. I slowly spoke up.  
"They won't do anything. Jake is sleeping on the couch and Nessie is in his room". Everyone looked at me in bewilderment, especially Alice.  
"You can see the WOLVES?" she exclaimed, I shrugged. My grandfather looked at me with a gleam in his eye.  
"It must be because she is so close to Seth.  
"Seth", I thought to myself. Suddenly I was surrounded by darkness, I saw a tan wolf sitting in the woods all alone howling. I gasped and looked up.  
"I saw Seth he is all alone in the woods he is so sad, please we have to do something."  
My Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward looked at me, "We will go find him, don't worry." Uncle Edward smiled at me.  
They walked out the door and I sank down miserably into the chair next to my mother. When I looked up there was a sketchpad and charcoal pencil in front of me. My father was standing there with a smile.  
"A promise is a promise," he told me and he walked out of the room. I smiled into the loving faces of my new family and set out to draw them. Instead I drew the girl with the black hair again and that strange guy that she was with. Once more they were standing in the woods embracing each other in the moonlight.  
My mother looked at my drawing and said, "Well I can see that is you but who is that guy in the picture, it doesn't look like Seth."  
She was right it wasn't Seth.  
I felt dizzy for a moment. My vision about myself had come true would this vision come true as well? Was I not meant to be with Seth after all?


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: The Babysitter (Nessie's POV)

I woke up slowly and when I noticed I wasn't in my bed I was slightly alarmed. I looked  
around as my eyes opened more and remembered that I was in Jake's room. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath enraptured by his scent that wafted off of his pillow and blankets I cuddled back into them and sighed contentedly. I glanced up and smiled as I noticed the picture of us from my birthday party that he had on his nightstand. "How cute," I thought to myself.  
There was a knock at the door and I looked up to see Jake fully dressed and showered.  
"Morning princess." He said he held two cups of coffee in his hand I smiled at him… and then I remembered what had happened last night. I had made a total fool out of myself in front of him. On top of that I probably looked gross at the moment. I slouched down in the bed, and pulled the blankets over my head. He smiled at me.  
"Since when were you shy?"  
I groaned, "Jake I look horrible I just woke up."  
He walked into the room and set the cups down on his night stand and pulled the blanket down from my face.  
"You are beautiful, now come one get up your mom just called."  
I grimaced, "uh-oh," as I picked up my cup and took a sip.  
"No it's fine; she didn't even say anything about last night."  
I looked down as my face flushed. He sat down beside me his forehead creased with worry.  
"What is it?"  
I hid my face in my hands, "I feel like an idiot," I mumbled.  
He looked at me in amusement, "and why is that?"  
I glared at him as evilly as I could, "Are you really going to make me discuss my rejection?"  
His face fell, "Renesmee I didn't reject you. I respect you I did what is in your best interest. I am sorry if I offended you. Please don't be embarrassed."  
I smiled at him, and took a sip from my coffee.  
"Your mother wanted me to remind you that they are having a party for Sienna's birthday tonight."  
I slapped my hand to my forehead, "I forgot her present in my locker."  
He grinned, "Well why don't we stop by the school on the way to take you home. There's more. Your mother told me that in order to protect Sienna and your family from raising suspicions of the town, they have changed her name."  
I looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "this is starting to sound like a soap opera." I informed him dryly.  
He snickered at me, "Rose and Emmett adopted her, and they named her Amorita- Amore for short they are calling her."  
I thought about it for a moment, "huh, interesting."  
He chuckled, "Seth is in for it now that Rosalie is like her mom."  
Poor Seth. I tossed Sienna's new name around my mind for a minute it was a pretty name it would just take some getting used to. Jake looked at me strangely.  
"There's more isn't there" I asked while wincing.  
He nodded, "They had to drastically change her appearance. They are worried that someone might be tipped off if they see her, so your mom wanted me to give you a heads up that she won't look the same."  
I shrugged, "nothing surprises me anymore."  
He chuckled at my indifference and then his face darkened.  
I looked at him in alarm, "What? Don't tell me you've got more for me?"  
He looked down and then his gaze met mine, "Seth disappeared last night."  
My eyes bugged out of my head and I almost dropped my coffee but he grabbed the cup before it spilled.  
"It's ok, your parents found him and I saw him this morning. He's alright. He was just really messed up from everything yesterday so he took off." I looked at the clock wondering how Jake had time to accomplish so much this early in the morning. I gasped when I realized it was lunchtime.  
He smiled at me, "you needed the sleep Ness."  
I finished my coffee, put the cup down on the night stand and stood up while stretching, "Do you care if I take a shower?"  
He smiled at me as he wrapped his arms around my waist, "of course not, but you are perfect the way you are." He leaned in to kiss me, but suddenly we were aware of a third person in the room. Billy was in the doorway.  
"Good Morning Nessie."  
Jake glowered at his father, "Dad, come on."  
Billy shrugged clearly enjoying himself, "I'm sorry I promised Bella."  
Jake continued to glare at his father, but I walked over to Billy and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Sorry Billy thanks for letting me stay over."  
He smiled at me. "Are you hungry?"  
I shook my head, "Nah, I'm not a breakfast person."  
He chuckled, "well it is noon, are you a lunch person?"  
I shook my head. "No, I'm not hungry coffee's enough."  
Jake laughed, "I wonder if it's because you ate half a pizza last night."  
I grabbed a pillow from the floor and whipped it at him.  
"Shut up Jake, you ate the other half."  
Billy shook his head, "kids…" he muttered with a smile on his face as he directed his wheelchair out of the room.  
"Billy do you care if I take a shower?" I asked.  
He called back, "I don't mind, but Jake I need you to help me with something outside."  
I giggled; Billy was obviously trying to keep him out of the house while I was in the shower. He came up and put his arms around me.  
"Be right there dad," he leaned down and kissed me, "hurry up, ok?"  
I nodded and grabbed my bag and stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. Their bathroom was actually somewhat neat for being inhabited by two guys. It must be due to the fact that one of his older sisters was around frequently. I ran the water and stepped into the shower it felt so good. I started to really wake up. I was excited to finally see Sienna or rather Amore… that was really going to take some getting used to!  
I finished quickly and threw on a clean pair of jeans and t-shirt from my bag. I brushed my hair and dried it with Jake's sister's blow dryer and then brushed my teeth and went outside to look for them. Billy was sitting in his wheelchair barking directions to Jake who was nowhere to be seen.  
"I think that I saw it behind the garage."  
I heard Jake's annoyed response, "Dad I swear that it is at Charlie's I haven't seen that fishing pole since the last time we went with him."  
As soon as Billy saw me beside him he smiled and said, "Oh, yea Jake you know, you are probably right." Jake stepped out covered in mud his face a mask of aggravation. I burst out laughing. He narrowed his eyes at his father.  
"You knew that it wasn't here this whole time, didn't you?" He growled accusingly. Billy shrugged his shoulders.  
"I don't know what you are talking about, son. You might want to take a shower though you are covered in mud," he observed innocently. Jake rolled his eyes.  
"Ness I am going to go take a shower and then we will leave". I giggled and pulled a chair up next to Billy it was a crisp autumn day, but it wasn't too cold to be sitting outside.  
"So how are you doing Renesmee?" He asked me looking concerned. I looked at him warily I wasn't sure how much he new abut Sienna so I kept the conversation guarded.  
"I'm alright Billy."  
His eyes seemed to infiltrate me, "I'm sorry about your friend." I looked away from him and nodded.  
"Thanks."  
"Poor Seth that kid is devastated."  
"I know I feel horrible for him." He continued to stare at me with his wise and intuitive eyes, "Life is so unfair sometimes."  
I felt the tears coming back so I took a deep breath and nodded in agreement. Just then Jake came out carrying my bag.  
"Are you ready to go?"  
I exhaled in relief not even realizing that I had been holding my breath and got up quickly. "Bye Billy thanks for the coffee and everything."  
He nodded. "Say hi to your mother." I smiled at him and followed Jake down the driveway. I couldn't shake the feeling that Billy knew a lot more about Sienna than I thought he did.

We pulled up into the school parking lot. It was a Tuesday. My parents had yanked me out of school for the rest of the week so Jake went in for me with a note so that he could get the contents out of my locker. When he came back he kissed my cheek and handed me Sienna's sketchbook and a pile of books.  
"Thanks Jake, I know that she will be happy to have this back." He took me to a craft store next and I bought her a gigantic easel, paints, brushes, canvas and charcoal. I knew that she would miss art class so I figured her birthday present would be for me to bring art class to her.  
Before we knew it we were pulling into my grandparent's driveway. My stomach was doing flips I was so nervous to see her, would she be terribly different? Jake grabbed my hand and squeezed it.  
"Are you ready?"  
I held onto his hand tightly and we walked into the house prepared to face anything just as long as we were together.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: The First Night of Forever (Amore's POV)  
It was so odd to be up all night long not even so much as be sleepy by morning. Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward returned after a few hours and informed me that they found Seth and spoke with him and he had headed home agreeing to come and see me in the morning. I drew all night long. At first I could only draw myself with the mystery guy and then it started to freak me out so I forced myself to focus on other things.  
I drew my mother as she sat and watched TV. I saved it for a present for my father for the next holiday. I had to say it was pretty good; I had spent the better half of the night on it. Uncle Edward had watched me draw for awhile, he smiled at me.  
"You are quite the artist," he commented. I grinned sheepishly.  
"Thanks, it is the only thing that I have ever really been good at." He nodded in understanding.  
"I know how you feel; music is the one thing that I have always felt absolutely sure of myself in doing." He looked at my progress and commented, "It looks so realistic it is almost as if she is going to step off of the page." I smiled bashfully knowing that if I were able I would be blushing.  
"Thank you for letting me have your old room."  
He smiled at me, "you're welcome. It has a great view, I hope that you like it. He smirked, "I know Esme, Alice and Rosalie are planning to make it frillier for you."  
I laughed, "Really it's perfect the way it is I don't want them to go to any trouble.  
"Believe me, it is no trouble they love decorating."  
Before I knew it the sun was coming up and Aunt Alice came bounding up to me, she had disappeared upstairs for most of the night.  
"So I have set some clothes out for you upstairs. We still have to paint your room but I did the closet, come on! She practically dragged me up the steps. My mother was already in my room sitting on the couch looking amused as her goofy sister dragged me into the room like a kid on Christmas morning. She opened the closet door with grandeur and stepped back.  
"So what do you think?" She asked. I had been mildly annoyed with the clothes she had selected for me yesterday simply because I was so discombobulated. I hadn't had a female to show me the ropes with style when I was alive which was why I had shied away from anything girly back then. I was actually really excited about the prospect of finally having women to do these things with. I squealed in response.  
"This is so awesome! I never really had anyone to go shopping with, I am so excited." My Aunt hooked her arm through mine.  
"FINALLY, the proper response from a female in this house. Well you will never be without a shopping partner again." She beamed at my mother, "It is nice to know that someone around here appreciates my fashion sense." She turned to me, "I have so much to teach you!" She led me into the closet and showed me the wide array of shoes, dresses, shirts, skirts, and in the very back a few pairs of jeans. She grabbed a mini skirt, leggings, and a tight fitting t shirt out of my closet along with a pair of flats and piled them into my arms. "Here get dressed and then meet me in my bathroom for hair and makeup."  
She looked at me eyes, "Oooh creepy, you need another pair of contacts your first pair is long gone." I looked at her in confusion. "They venom in your eyes causes them to dissolve after a bit." She explained. "Come on hurry up I want to have enough time to work on you since you are going to see Seth today."  
As soon as I was dressed my mother rolled her eyes at me sarcastically.  
"Here we go again," she joked as she led me into Aunt Alice's bathroom.  
When I saw my crimson eyes in the mirror I gasped. I knew why Aunt Alice had commented on them they were startling to look at. I definitely had to fix that before I saw Seth. I put in my new contacts and Aunt Alice curled my hair at the ends again so that it fell past my shoulders perfectly. My make up was reapplied and once again I stared at the beautiful stranger in the mirror in wonder.  
All of a sudden it hit me.  
"Oh no," I whimpered. They looked at me in concern.  
"What is it Amore?" My mother asked. I turned to her in a panic.  
"What if Seth isn't attracted to me anymore. I am a completely different being now. I don't even look the same."  
She hugged me. "I am sure that it will be fine, don't worry. From what Bella and Edward told me he was so upset when they found him because he missed you, he wanted to be with you. He told Bella that he doesn't care that you are a vampire and he doesn't care if you look different; she already warned him last night".  
I breathed a sigh of relief. He was the only thing tying me to my past and the only positive part of my old life. I couldn't lose him. Aunt Alice put the finishing touches on my make up and stood back to admire her work.  
"Wow, I even impress myself." She said seriously, my mother and I burst out laughing and she looked at us bemused, she didn't get the joke. We headed downstairs. My mother gave me another cup of blood.  
"I don't want to risk you being thirsty with everyone coming back today." I looked at her in excitement.  
"Is Nessie coming back too?" She nodded, I squealed. I missed her so much and I couldn't wait to show her my new powers. Before I could do anything my father came up behind me.  
"Happy Birthday," he said quietly as he handed me a small box. I looked at him in awe.  
"How did you know?"  
He winked, "don't worry about it."  
I giggled as I opened the box. I took out a necklace that was identical to the one that my mother and Nessie wore.  
"It's beautiful," I gasped.  
My mother smiled, "It's the Cullen crest. Turn it over. I flipped the necklace over on the back of it, my new name was engraved I read it aloud.  
"Amorita Esme Cullen, our beloved." I was at a loss for words.  
My mother held my face in her hands as she spoke, "you are a part of this family now and this is just something to remind you of that fact. Happy Birthday my darling." I smiled at both of my parents gratefully and she put it around my neck. I looked up and noticed my grandmother had brought her hand to her mouth.  
"Her middle name is after me?" she asked in a tiny voice.  
My mother nodded and my grandmother came up and hugged us both. "Thank you," she whispered.  
My father looked at me critically, "are you sure that you are going to be able to handle seeing Seth?"  
I remembered my little incident yesterday at the school and swallowed hard. I looked at him and nodded determinedly. I knew I could do this. Seth meant everything to me I wouldn't hurt him.  
"I'm sure." I sat back down to work on some more of my drawings and time seemed to stand still. I noticed that Aunt Alice, my mother, Grandma Esme and Aunt Bella were talking in hushed tones and spending a lot of time outdoors, but I was so absorbed in my work that I didn't give it a second notice.  
I worked intently until a shadow fell over me I looked up and into the face of a dark haired guy his features were blurry I reacted so fast that I didn't see them clearly. I was startled and I snarled as I leapt up in one fluid movement and landed on top of him. As I was about to go for his neck I looked into Seth's startled face. I knew that I should stop but something about the way that he had snuck up on me lead me back to an unpleasant place. I couldn't tell if it was a dream or a murky human memory, but I knew that I was in danger and it involved a guy.  
I felt myself being lifted off of him. My father, Uncle Jasper, my grandfather and Uncle Edward all held me back while my Aunt Bella rushed to Seth's side and helped him up.  
"What happened?" My mother demanded as she rushed into the room.  
My father answered quietly, "Nothing babe, he just surprised her and she reacted that's all."  
My mother looked at me worriedly, "do you think this is too soon?"  
My grandfather was appraising the situation. He nodded his head.  
"Perhaps we should hold off on this Seth. I need to check you out too. How do your ribs feel she ran into you pretty hard" Seth shook his head fiercely, "I'm fine she didn't hurt me."  
"Seth you are holding your side," Aunt Bella pointed out.  
"I'm fine Bella, she didn't hurt me, "he snapped. He looked at me his eyes pleading as he shouted; his voice breaking with emotion.  
"Sienna, it's me honey... please snap out of it. I love you; I have been so worried, I am sorry that I let you down that night. I hate myself for it- please forgive me… I can't stand being away from you it's killing me…"  
Something about his tone made the murkiness of my memory fade until it was crystal clear. It wasn't Seth who was the cause of my fear. I gasped as it all came back to me.  
It was Nahuel.  
I remembered us fighting about something and then he threw me against the tree. As I lay dying he bit me.  
Nahuel did this to me...  
"Sienna please!" Seth screamed. He pulled me out of my scary flashback. I realized that I wasn't in danger with him he was my protector. I ripped myself free of all of the hands that were holding me back and separating me from my love.  
. I ran to him as everyone scrambled to catch me.  
"I remember…" I gasped as I fell into Seth's arms and sobbed tearlessly. He held me close.  
"It's ok, I'm here I promise I will never let anything happen to you again."  
I looked up at him my eyes wide with fear. "No! I remember what happened to me I remember how I died!"


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Fork's Most Wanted (Nessie's POV)  
When Jake and I walked into the room the first thing that I noticed was that Seth was holding a sobbing girl. I didn't recognize her, until she held her head up. I gasped.  
It was the girl that Sienna always drew. She looked at me.  
"Nessie?" She asked. I had to look closely but I knew it was Sienna there was something about the shape of her eyes that had remained the same even though absolutely everything else about her appearance had been radically altered. I ran up to her and hugged her.  
"The girl in your drawings-" I stuttered. She smiled slightly but the smile never quite reached her eyes. Seth stood over us.  
"Who was it, who did this to you?" He asked gravely.  
I looked at them in confusion. "What's going on?" I asked.  
My father answered me distractedly, "Amore just remembered what happened. She has had amnesia about the accident until just now."  
I turned to her, my voice shaking with anger, "Who was it," I whispered.  
Her green eyes drifted away as she seemed to lose herself in a memory. "I left the dance to go to the bathroom," her face twisted as if she was trying hard to remember something. "I know that I got into a fight with him about something but I cannot remember what it was." Her face crumbled, "It is so important, I know it is and I cannot remember it…"  
She leaned against Seth with her arm around him, touching his neck. My grandfather went to her side ever the Doctor.  
"It's alright Amore, don't force it, as time goes on it will come back to you."  
She looked up frantically, "NO! I don't have time, it's so important but I can't remember!" She went to tell the rest of her story but her voice broke she turned to me while she clung to Seth. She held her hand out to me with the look of a lost child on her face. "Help me," she whispered. I didn't understand what I was supposed to do but I took her hand.  
Instantly I was there next to her as Nahuel relentlessly pursued her. I was there as she hit her head so hard that she passed out. The blood stung her eyes- my eyes. I was with her as he dislocated her shoulder. I felt the burning pain, I flew through the sky with her as she was thrown into the tree. I felt my body go numb; I felt myself choking trying to breathe through collapsed lungs and broken ribs. I felt the fear that went through her body as her attacker slowly walked up to her but she couldn't move in order to escape. I felt the pain and the sudden burning of her hand as he bit her. Then I felt her laying there waiting to die, feeling frustration and defeat as I looked up with her into the faces of myself, Seth, Jake, Leah, Sam and Quil as we got to her too late.  
She weakly let go of my hand and I fell back onto Jake who caught me with an extremely concerned look on his face.  
My body was shaking violently as I snarled.  
"I will kill him." I looked up, Amore had her eyes clenched shut as she sobbed silently, her little body heaving. Seth had the same disturbed look on his face that I knew I wore.  
"Di- did you see that too?" I whispered.  
He nodded his body shaking in anger. "I'm going to find him and rip him limb from limb," he spat in anger.  
My father looked at me his eyes flashing, "Who?"  
I could barely speak the words I was so angry, "It was Nahuel. He attacked her outside of the school in the woods at the dance." When I acknowledged what had happened out loud Seth growled in fury.  
Jake looked at him firmly, "Seth, stop. She needs you right now. I promise you we will figure this out."  
It was true; the beautiful little vampire who was physically stronger than just about everyone in the room at this point looked as weak and fragile as a newborn baby. She leaned against her shuddering boyfriend, clinging to him for dear life it seemed.  
Jake glared at Seth, "You have to calm down NOW do you want to hurt her?" That seemed to work and Seth calmed down.  
I took a few deep breaths myself and I felt the anger settle down to the point where I could somewhat think rationally.  
Seth took Amore's face between his hands and looked into her eyes, "Listen to me, I know I failed you once but it isn't going to happen again. I promise you I will find him and he will be dealt with. You are safe now."  
She hung her head and continued sobbing, "There is something so important, it is the reason we were fighting but I can't remember."  
Seth tried to comfort her but it was no use. My aunt Rosalie went to her and led her upstairs so that she could calm down and we could formulate a plan. My father walked over to me his face white.  
"I should have taken care of him at your party when he first laid his hands on you." Uncle Emmett had been leaning against a chair in the dining room, his eyes glowed and the chair snapped in half.  
"Edward, we are going to find him, now." He growled as he tossed the broken chair to the floor and headed to the front door.  
I was so angry with myself. How could I have been so stupid to assume it was the Volturi, why did I always give Nahuel the benefit of the doubt ? Maybe it was because he had saved my life all those years ago. It didn't matter though- now he was a monster.  
My grandfather called everyone to attention, "I agree with you that he needs to be taken care of. He is a danger not only to our family but to others as well, but we need an organized plan."  
My grandmother spoke quietly, "I say that we still have Amore's party tonight. The poor child has been through so much. She needs any bit of normalcy we can offer."  
My Uncle Emmett nodded. "Fine, after the party is over we hunt him down." He growled viciously as he looked at my father, grandfather, Uncle Jasper, Seth and Jacob for affirmation.  
Jake ran his hands through his hair, "I will talk to Sam. I know that they will want in, especially if there is a vampire this close to Quileute land."  
My father nodded, "Then it's settled."  
I looked into his eyes, "I am coming too."  
He sighed deeply, "Renesmee, I am not having this discussion right now."  
I glared at him through steely eyes, "DADDY. I am strong enough. She is my best friend it happened on my watch and I am going that's final." Jake snarled at me,  
"RENESMEE." I knew he was really mad he hardly used my full name, I walked away ignoring him.  
My mother reached her hand out stop me but I brushed past her as I flew up the stairs to go check on Amore.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Its My Party and I'll Cry If I Want to (Amore's POV)  
Eventually the sobs subsided. Not because I was any less upset but because I just couldn't cry anymore. My mother looked so worried; I couldn't let her be this concerned about me.  
"What is the matter, sweetheart?" She asked me hysterically.  
I just shook my head in a daze, "It is so important and I cannot even remember what it is."  
She hugged me, "Well take your mind off of it for a bit and I am sure it will come back to you."  
Just then Nessie came bursting into my room.  
"Hey, are you alright?" She asked. I nodded I decided to take my mother's advice and let it go momentarily.  
"I'm fine, I am sorry that I put all of that on you down there."  
She smiled at me, "Don't apologize I am the one who owes you an apology. I never should have let you out of my sight that night." I sat next to her and put my hand on hers, "I am such a horrible friend," she thought to herself. Out of instinct I immediately thought, "No you are not; you had no way of knowing."  
Nessie's eyes widened. "How did you do that?" She wondered aloud.  
"Do what?" My mother asked.  
"Aunt Rose, Amore just answered my thought inside my head!" Nessie exclaimed in wonder.  
I smiled at her, "I gained a few powers I can read thoughts if I am touching a person and I can see visions and project them through touch like I did downstairs with you and Seth. Appartently I can transfer memories too. But this is a new one. I didn't know that I could answer people back."  
My mother sat up, "Let me try!" She took my hand, "are you feeling any better?" she asked silently in her mind. I closed my eyes and focused as I answered silently, "A little thanks for the good advice."  
My mother's eyebrows furrowed in concentration.  
"Did you hear me?" I asked her hopefully.  
"No, she said in disappointment.  
Nessie's eyes lit up, "Hey, maybe it only works between you and I because I have a similar ability in being able to share my thoughts and memories through touch".  
I smiled widely at her, "wow this is even better than a secret language, we can talk about people and they won't even know!"  
We giggled as my mother rolled her eyes.  
"Oh great, just what we need."  
Nessie and I laughed.  
"It won't work around my dad though," she warned me, "he will hear whatever we say."  
I shrugged, "it's still pretty cool."  
Her eyes lit up with curiosity, "what else can you do?" she asked me.  
"I can see the wolves in my visions."  
Suddenly Nessie's eyes darkened, "Can you see half breeds?"  
I nodded, "I saw a vision of you and Jake last night."  
Her face flushed a little as my mother looked at her through narrowed eyes.  
"That reminds me Renesmee, what were you thinking!" My mother hissed at her. She ignored my mother and continued.  
"Can you see Nahuel? If you could see him it will help us to find him."  
I swallowed hard. That was one vision I wasn't looking forward too. I closed my eyes and focused on him. Nothing came to mind.  
"It doesn't work that way every time Amore," my Aunt Alice said from the hallway. "You cannot always will a vision into being."  
I looked at her in confusion, "It was so easy with Seth, all I had to do was think of him once and I knew where he was last night. The same thing with Nessie and Jake too" My aunt walked into the room.  
"I understand, you are very close with them so it is much easier to see. Nahuel on the other hand isn't going to come to you as seamlessly."  
I set my jaw in determination; I wasn't going to give up. I turned to Nessie.  
"I promise the minute that I see anything I will let you know."  
She smiled a tight smile. "Good." I looked at the clock it was already 4:00. The morning and afternoon had passed so quickly. I stood up slowly.  
"Hey let's go downstairs, I really want to go see Seth."  
My Aunt Alice stood in front of me, "actually you should just stay in here for a little bit longer, you know to make sure that you are really feeling better." I raised my eyebrow at her she was acting so funny. I sat down and stared at her curiously. She closed her eyes for a minute and then her eyes snapped open as a brilliant smile spread across her beautiful face. "Ah, perfect. There is just enough time."  
I giggled at her weirdness as she grabbed my hand and rushed me into the bathroom to touch up my hair and make up. She ran to the closet and grabbed a black dress with a cowl neck and threw it at me and she grabbed Nessie a purple dress with a little matching jacket. "Here put these on, here are the shoes. I will be right back". She grabbed my mother and when they reappeared they both wore dazzling dresses themselves. Aunt Alice in Silver and my mother in red.  
Aunt Alice fixed Nessie's hair and make up next fussing the whole time.  
"Such a pretty girl and you take it for granted I cannot believe you walked around like this today!"  
Nessie rolled her eyes, "I didn't know coming to see family was a special occasion." Aunt Alice smacked her arm playfully.  
"Don't sass me, girl," she teased. Nessie and I laughed while my mother stood in the door rolling her eyes.  
"Really Alice, are you done yet?" She stepped back and looked at us with a contented smile. "Yep, all set."  
They led me down the stairs where I was met by a chorus of, "Happy Birthday's" I looked at my new family in awe. I totally hadn't seen this coming. My mother and father smiled at me.  
"Are you surprised?" My mother asked hopefully. I nodded, I couldn't say anything. I had never had a surprise party before and the thoughtfulness behind it left me unable to speak.  
Aunt Alice led me outside I gasped at the yard she had decorated with the lights from Nessie's party and there were lilies everywhere. It was beautiful.  
"Ok, before we do anything we are doing presents," Aunt Alice squealed. I smiled in awe I couldn't believe that on top of this there were presents too! My Aunt Alice went first (of course).  
"Your present from me and Uncle Jasper is an entire day of shopping for new clothes with me!"  
I laughed at her enthusiasm, "Thank you that is wonderful, I can't wait."  
Nessie and Jake were next. Jake brought a small pile of gifts over to me. They got me an easel, canvas, paint brushes, paints and charcoal pencils. I went to hug them to thank them when Nessie gave me one more present.  
"It is something that I am sure you were missing."  
I looked at it in bewilderment as I ripped the paper off.  
"It's my sketchbook." I gasped. I couldn't believe it, I looked at her trying to keep my voice from breaking, "I thought that I would never see this again. Thank you," I whispered.  
She kissed me on my cheek, "Happy birthday my sister," She whispered. She touched my face and her silent voice echoed inside my head, "Later on tonight look inside the last page." I nodded at her.  
My grandparents were next they gave me a new laptop.  
"I don't want your education to suffer. I will be teaching you from home for a bit until you are more settled." My grandfather said with a smile.  
Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward gave me a collection of Tennyson's poetry.  
"I used to read these poems to Nessie," My Aunt Bella offered with a smile. They also gave me an iPod, Uncle Edward watched for my reaction as I opened it.  
"I compiled a playlist for you for when you paint." I smiled at them.  
"Such thoughtful gifts," I replied.  
As Seth walked up to me everyone else faded into the background. We hadn't had the time to properly greet each other this afternoon. He looked amazing he was wearing dress pants and a button down shirt my eyes roamed his body appreciatively drinking his beauty in. He smiled at me and I placed my hands on his face as we stared into each other's eyes and then he spoke softly.  
"Happy Birthday, I made this for you."  
I unwrapped a tiny box and when I opened it I found a leather bracelet that had a silver infinity symbol in the middle of the leather cords. I gasped at how sweet it was.  
"You made this for me?" I asked quietly.  
"Uh-huh. It's uh- it's like the Quileute version of a promise ring. I promise that I will love you forever and I will always be here for you Amore. I will never let you down again." I tried to answer him but I couldn't speak.  
"Amore? If you don't like it I can-"  
I found my voice and spoke hoarsely, "I love it Seth and I love you. Nothing is your fault ok? You didn't let me down. You did everything that you could…" my voice wavered again as I realized that I had to ask him the question that had burned into me ever since the fire had stopped ravaging my veins.  
"Seth- can you still be with me now that I am a vampire? I completely understand if you don't want me anymore…"  
He crushed my lips with his before I could get anything else out. I was crying silently and tearlessly but he still stopped and kissed my eyes where the tears would have been.  
"Shh, don't cry honey. I love you for who you are. I don't care what your name is or what you look like you are still my soul mate no matter what." He placed the bracelet on my wrist and I leaned in to kiss him again but out of the corner of my eye I slowly began to realize that we had a rather large audience even though we felt as though we were the only two people on the face of the planet in this moment.  
My father looked away almost uncomfortably I thought it was funny. We slowly pulled away from each other as he swept his lips across my forehead.  
Leah came strolling up to us, "Ok guys um…EW some of us have to eat here." Everyone chuckled as she handed me a present. It was a photo album of Seth's baby pictures. I looked at her in adoration.  
"Leah this is a beautiful gift, thank you."  
Seth turned to his sister, "Are you kidding me?" He fumed she smiled at him and shrugged. My father and Jacob hooted with laughter.  
"I have one more for you too," she smiled as she handed me a little box.  
Jake made a face, "Aw, is it his baby teeth?"  
Seth growled at him as Jake ignored his anger and laughed. Inside of the jewelry box was a collection of bracelets with wooden beads and gorgeous stones.  
"I made them for you. I carved the beads and collected the stones. You are going to be my sister someday soon so I –uh wanted to give you something special. I feel really badly about that night…" She looked down at her feet the whole time looking horribly uncomfortable. I threw my arms around her and held her tight.  
"Thank you Leah, I love them they are perfect. You have no reason to feel badly it isn't your fault. Please don't be upset- you are already a good sister to me, ok?"  
She nodded and then wrinkled her nose, "Ech, Amore you stink…"  
I laughed at her as I released her and put her bracelets on my other wrist.  
My parents gave me my final gift.  
"Since Alice trashed your car we thought that you might be needing this," my mother slid a key into my hand. I squealed with excitement as they led me to the garage.  
Jake and Seth pulled the car cover away to reveal a brand new, Black Mercedes SL600 convertible. I screamed and hugged my parents. Everyone laughed at my reaction.  
"Happy Birthday Amore" my mother told me as she hugged me.

As the party wound down, Seth and I stole away together for a bit. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.  
"So this doesn't creep you out at all? I asked him.  
He looked at me in confusion, "What do you mean?"  
"Well, don't wolves have a natural aversion to vampires?" I asked him worriedly. He put his hand under my chin forcing me to look into his eyes, "Amore, there is nothing that could ever change the way that I feel about you. Besides, I don't mind vampires like your family, you know vegetarians." He smiled.  
"But I look so different." I hesitated.  
He smiled at me, "I thought that we already went through this. You were beautiful then and you are beautiful now. You are still the same person. I love you I don't care what you look like." He leaned over and kissed me carefully, "but now that you mention it, I do like the new hair."  
He winked at me as I threw myself on him and kissed him so passionately that he fell over backwards with me landing on top of him.  
"Easy," he chuckled.  
I grimaced, "sorry, I have to work on the whole realizing my own strength thing." Our laughter quieted and our eyes locked onto each other. He stared at me intently while stroking my hair.  
"I don't know what I would have done if you would have died... at your memorial I knew that you were going to live on but it seemed so real it was the worst feeling. If you truly had died I wouldn't have been able to live. Losing your imprint is like losing your soul..."  
"Seth..." I murmured. As desire enveloped us. I brought my lips back to him as they danced around his. I traced his face and his strong hands ran up and down my back holding me firmly to him. Our breathing was uneven and his heart was pounding as he flipped me so that he was on top of me. He pulled away and smiled at me as he reluctantly picked himself up and then helped me up.  
"We should probably head back, Amore."  
"Wait Seth- I -I was worried," I confessed.  
"About what?" He asked.  
"That you wouldn't be attracted to me anymore."  
He looked at me seriously, "Amore, I explained to you how imprinting works. It is beyond physical and personality attributes that attract couples to each other. I don't care what you look like, what you are, or what your name is. You are my everything, I want to marry you. I want to be with you forever." His eyes clouded over; "when I thought I lost you…" his voice broke.  
I kissed his neck gently, "but you didn't lose me Seth, I am right here. I am not going anywhere."  
He looked at me sadly, "Can you forgive me, for letting you down." I shook my head, "Seth there is nothing to forgive. You did nothing wrong, what happened to me is not your fault. I love you."  
He smiled at me and then he kissed me tenderly, something about the kiss changed it became more urgent.  
He pulled away, "I will avenge you," he promised.  
I put my fingers to his lips. "There is nothing to avenge. I am safe now, I am better off than I was before. I am not as fragile and I will be here for you forever."

A growl ripped through his throat. I knew that he didn't agree with my view of things. Jake came into view.  
"Seth, it's time." He said seriously. Seth nodded at him and led me back to the party which was wrapping up. The guys were all getting ready to go somewhere and I noticed the sound of wolves howling in the near distance.  
"What is going on?" I asked in alarm. Seth smiled at me with a strange glimmer in his eyes, a mix between anger and sadness.  
"Guys night, we are going hunting." He pulled me close, "Happy Birthday Amore. I love you. I will call you tomorrow." He lifted me up and kissed me so fervently that had I still needed to breathe I most likely would have passed out from a lack of oxygen. I looked at him dazed.  
"I love you too, be careful." With that he bounded off into the woods. Jake and Renesmee were in the distance fighting over something. I saw him shake his head furiously he bent over to kiss her but she turned her face away and he got a mouthful of her hair. He sighed and then disappeared before she could go after him. She growled and stalked past me into the house.  
"Where is daddy," she demanded of my Aunt Bella.  
"He is already gone," she told her. Renesmee growled and stormed into the house and I heard something shatter. My grandmother put her hand to her forehead.  
"What NOW? Isn't it bad enough that Emmett just destroyed one of my priceless antique dining room chairs that I had imported from Italy?" My Aunt Bella smiled at her apologetically.  
"I'm sorry Esme, she gets her anger from Edward." Aunt Alice was straightening the back yard up as she retorted,  
"And her stubbornness from you." Aunt Bella threw a branch at her in response.  
"Hey, where are they going?" I asked. All of the men were slowly disappearing. My grandmother smiled at me gently but I could tell that she hid something behind it.  
"Hunting, dear. Don't worry." I frowned something didn't feel right,  
"They all go together at the same time like that?"  
Aunt Alice giggled, "You know it's like how girls go to the bathroom together." I tried to smile at her but something inside of me told me that there was something wrong, very wrong. I went into to the house to look for Renesmee. She was in my room switching stances from pacing back and froth and running to the large window and staring out attentively.  
"Nessie?" I asked she jumped as I said her name.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."  
She looked back to the window, with a worried look on her face  
. "What is going on?" I asked her. She didn't answer me. All of a sudden the walls disappeared and I was in the woods I saw my father, my Uncles, my grandfather, Seth, Jake all the wolves being chased by Nahuel… and people in cloaks. They were looking for Renesmee. I gasped out loud Renesmee ran up to me.  
"What is it?" She demanded, "What did you see?" Wordlessly I placed my hand on her cheek and relayed the vision to her. The blood rushed from her face.  
"We have to go and warn them!" She shrieked.  
"Nessie, no it's too dangerous. They want you, stay here I will go."  
She shook her head firmly, "We BOTH go."  
I didn't agree with it but I could see that there was no arguing with her. I turned to go downstairs and she hissed,  
"What are you doing? We can't walk by them they will never let us go."  
She gestured towards the wall of my bedroom that was made up of a single window.  
"How good are you at jumping?" She asked. I had never attempted it but my instincts took over. I threw her on my back and leapt form the open window. I hit the ground gracefully and she hopped down we ran after them I concentrated on my family's scents.  
After a bit I came across the scent of Jake and Seth, Nessie followed. Within moments we were face to face with the wolves. Jake and Seth disappeared momentarily and came back in human form. Jake stormed up to Nessie and got in her face.  
"What the hell are you doing?!" He demanded "Do your parents know you are out here, do you have any idea how dangerous this is?!" She looked at him her eyes flashing.  
"Jake shut up, Amore had a vision." Just as she was about to tell him what happened Nahuel stepped out from behind a tree. I gasped and Seth threw me behind him protectively. Jake whipped around and growled as he threw Nessie behind him as well. Nahuel held his hands up protectively.  
"Wait, I am here to offer a warning. I come as a friend."  
"A friend?!" Seth spat the words out venomously as he stalked towards Nahuel. Nessie reached out and placed me behind her and Jake.  
"You killed my girlfriend," he snarled. Nahuel looked at him patiently the redness that I had remembered in his blood thirsty eyes was gone. Now they just looked pleading and scared.  
"Listen to me, please; I am so sorry about that it was not in my control."  
Seth walked up to him and threw him into a tree, "not in your control? I will tell you what isn't in your control. The fact that this ends now, you will die tonight." Nahuel didn't fight back.  
"Please just listen to me" Seth slammed him into a tree.  
"There isn't time, they are coming for Renesmee and now they have seen the young one that you have they want her too." Seth ignored him as he lifted him up and threw him against another tree. When Jake heard the mention of Renesmee's name he turned to her.  
"Is this you were trying to warn us about?" He whispered in horror. She nodded crazily.  
"The Volturi forced him to do this they are holding his family captive. He didn't mean to kill Sienna. They are coming for me tonight. They are taking me back to Volterra."  
His face twisted in anguish as he yelled for Seth to stop, "Seth, enough hear him out." But it was too late Seth was too far lost in his rage. Jake ran over to stop him or at the very least protect him, but Seth didn't need the help Nahuel never fought back. This was not the same maniacal vampire that had attacked me. Something odd was going on.  
Suddenly Jake was on the ground writhing in agony for some unforeseen reason. Renesmee's body tensed and she screamed for Jake. I picked up a scent of vampires, but it was not the scent of any of the Cullen's. A few cloaked figures slid effortlessly between the trees and stopped a few feet in front of us. There were four of them. The two in the front who appeared to be the leaders were much tinier than the two hulking figures that stood behind them. It was hard to tell if they were male or female until the one spoke. It was a female.  
"Hello Renesmee. Are you going to introduce us to your friends?"  
Renesmee's eyes narrowed, "Hello Jane." She said coolly.  
"I trust that you remember Nahuel." The cloaked female continued, switching her malevolent gaze on him. "I suppose he has been filling you in on what has been going on." She spoke with no emotion reflecting on her angelic face or in her voice.  
"A bit." Renesmee admitted.  
Jane moved forward with her explanation, "You see, Nahuel is very conflicted. He has a hard time taking orders; he needs a little help sometimes. It is a very good thing that my brother has developed his strengths to the point where he can help others to behave the way that we want them to." She nodded to the figure next to her, "Alec."  
He looked at Nahuel and narrowed his eyes. Suddenly Nahuel's eyes became blood red again. He growled at Seth and was no longer submissive. In front of my horrified eyes he lifted Seth with one hand and threw him. He landed on the ground with a sickening thud and didn't get up. I screamed for him as Jane turned her invisible torture onto Nahuel at that point.  
"We are no longer in need of your services, traitor," she informed him maliciously. He squirmed in pain beside Jake.  
"Seth, no!" I screamed again in terror I ran after him but Renesmee tackled me, "Amore do not move an inch." She muttered through clenched teeth. I sobbed as I looked at his broken body… I couldn't help him. She placed her hand on my cheek and her voice rang through my mind only for me to hear, "When I give you the signal run, get as far from here as you can and warn the others that the Volturi are here." I whimpered as she helped me back to my feet.  
"You're friend is a little feisty, Renesmee." Jane surmised. "Perhaps she should join the others," she said wickedly, gesturing towards Jake and Nahuel.  
"That won't be necessary, Jane." Nessie retorted.  
Jane smiled at her, "You can make this easy or hard on yourself. Aro requests your presence; he is interested in this newborn as well. You are to come with us at once."  
Nessie nodded.  
Jake watched in horror frozen to the ground. Nessie looked into Jane's face and replied evenly with no emotion.  
"Very well Jane I will go with you on one condition. You let all of my friends go. Just take me; I will not put up a fight." I gasped but kept it under my breath. Jake growled. Jane turned to him.  
"Silence mongrel." She commanded as she intensified the invisible current that kept him paralyzed yet thrashing in pain. She turned back to Nessie,  
"I'm sorry but this is not up for negotiation. She comes too."  
Nessie gently touched my hand, "NOW!" She told me silently.  
I let go of her hand and met her eyes sadly as I tore off between the trees.  
"Demetri, Felix," The small girl commanded in a bored voice. I heard them coming after me. I dug my heels into the ground and ran faster I had to get away I couldn't fail Renesmee this time. I was much faster and stronger this time around.  
I didn't hear them behind me any longer I noticed with relief. I had outrun them! The next thing I knew I was blind, I couldn't see where I was going and then I felt their arms around me and heard their laughter.  
"She's a looker this one," one of them chortled.  
"Silence" a superior male voice demanded. "Carry her back to the others."  
"Yes Alec" one of the other voices complied. I remembered that I was strong so I struggled as much as I could I hissed I lunged for whatever I could bite but to no avail; as they continued to snicker at me. I had failed Renesmee again only this time it was even worse I had also failed Jake and my poor Seth. This time there would be no saving us.


End file.
